Anime and video-game girls foot tickle stories
by Maverick Mega Man X
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories about different anime and video-game girls getting tickled on the foot. The first 4 stories are my old classic Hinata tickle stories, but from chapter 5 onward all stories are completely new. Chapters can be read out of order. Warning: If you're not into girl feet tickling you might not want to read this.
1. Tickling contest!

**This is a story I first wrote and published back in 2012. Looking back at it now, it sucks, but I'm putting this one-shot first on the list just for the sake of legacy, being my very first published foot tickle story.** _ **Warning: This story reflects my thoughts on the characters at the time it was written, thus characterization is mostly outdated. I've changed my opinion on some of them since then.**_

This story starts in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been many months already since Hinata had lost Naruto to Sakura. Although she had been sad because of it, one day, a boy from the Village Hidden in the Mist named Shidomaru came and fell in love with her, and after some weeks, they started a relationship…

One day, Sakura and her boyfriend Naruto were walking together on one of the village's streets when they stumbled upon a rather unusual scene: Shidomaru had taken one of Hinata's sandals off and was tickling her foot, making her laugh and blush. He didn't stop there, as he soon started to kiss Hinata's foot as well…

"What the hell…?" Sakura said with some disgust…

"Oi! Hello!" Naruto happily greeted…

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise…

"What do you want?" Shidomaru asked coldly, looking at Naruto and Sakura with the corner of the eye…

"You guys are having a great time, huh?" Naruto said with a smile…

"Are you having a great time, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked his girlfriend Hinata, but she just blushed and fiddled with her fingers without answering anything. Shidomaru then resumed tickling and kissing her foot…

"I see you're having fun! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, he then turned towards Sakura. "Are we going to have fun too, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said to Sakura in a flirtatious tone as he wrapped his arm around her waist…

Now, if there was something Sakura hated, it was having a pervert flirting her. " _Shannaro!_ " she screamed as she punched Naruto clean through a wall. "Get your hands off me, you pervert!" Sakura shouted furiously…

Hinata and Shidomaru watched the whole scene. After that, Shidomaru started to laugh at them. "How pathetic! …One thing's for sure, Hinata-chan: We'll _never_ be like those two losers!" Shidomaru said…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! I-I told you not to talk like that about people!" Hinata scolded Shidomaru…

"My apologies, Hinata-hime" Shidomaru replied solemnly…

"H-Hime?" Hinata said in surprise, and again blushed and fiddled with her fingers, which prompted Shidomaru to tickle and kiss Hinata's foot even more affectionately than before…

At that moment, Sakura's face turned envy green in color as she watched Hinata laughing and enjoying the tickling. Sakura wasn't content with just having stolen Hinata's previous boyfriend, she wanted to outshine Hinata completely in every aspect. The next thing Sakura did was to walk over to where Naruto had landed. He was barely starting to get up when Sakura sat at a bench next to him…

"Naruto! Take my boot off!" Sakura ordered…

"Huh?" the confused Naruto replied…

"Didn't you hear me? Take my boot off!" Sakura ordered again…

"Why, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked…

"Just _do it_!" Sakura growled as she threatened to punch Naruto again…

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he took one of Sakura's boots off, similarly to how Shidomaru had previously taken one of Hinata's sandals off…

"Now what?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sakura's foot, blushing and feeling somewhat tempted…

"Tickle me!" Sakura ordered…

" _Huh?_ " Naruto screamed, unable to believe what was happening. "Sakura-chan! What the…?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Naruto!" Sakura replied…

Thus, Naruto took hold of Sakura's foot with one hand and neared the other to Sakura's sole, preparing to tickle her. However, he hadn't even started and Sakura suddenly burst in a loud, fake laughter, trying to make herself heard by Hinata and Shidomaru…

" _What?_ I haven't even started yet! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed…

Of course, Hinata and Shidomaru watched it all. "Peh! She's just trying to prove something, Hinata-chan… But it's useless! No one can equal your cuteness, my sweetie" Shidomaru said to his beloved Hinata-chan before tickling her foot once more, causing Hinata to utter a genuine laughter…

The next day, Hinata went out of her house when suddenly Shidomaru greeted her with a bouquet of flowers. She gasped in surprise…

"Good morning, my princess" Shidomaru greeted Hinata-chan…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! …Thank you!" the blushing Hinata said as she took the flowers. Few minutes later, Shidomaru and Hinata went out of the village together. They eventually arrived at a clearing in the forest…

"What are we going to play today, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Um… I don't know… Surprise me" Hinata answered…

However, not only Sakura, but also Ino, Tenten and even Temari, all of them appeared in the clearing as well, all looking at Hinata with serious faces…

"E-Everyone? …W-What are you doing here?" Hinata timidly asked…

As for Shidomaru, he had already performed a hand sign, preparing for combat. "I see! You're jealous of Hinata-hime's sheer beauty and brought all of your friends to gang up on her and beat her up!" Shidomaru accused Sakura…

"Nope! …We people of the Hidden Leaf Village aren't that barbaric" Sakura answered, she then looked at Hinata. "Hinata! You think you're the only one who can have fun with tickles… But you're wrong!"

" _Huh?_ " was all that the embarrassed Hinata said in response…

"Yeah! Like... Why only _you_ get tickled? Like… We got beautiful feet too!" Ino said…

"I-I don't understand…" the scared Hinata said…

"Then we'll have to show you! You can come out now, boys!" Sakura exclaimed…

Naruto came out from behind a tree, not nearly as enthusiastic as he usually is. It was obvious he had been forced into this…

"You can come out too, Sai-kun!" Ino said happily, prompting Sai to come out from behind another tree with his usual emotionless face…

"Bring your boy too, Temari-san" Sakura said to Temari…

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Temari answered angrily as she was trying to drag the unwilling Shikamaru into the clearing. "Come on, Shikamaru! You've gotta participate too! Get your ass up!"

"Nope… I'm not getting into this" Shikamaru calmly answered before yawning, passively refusing to take part in Sakura's plan…

Now three of the four girls had brought their boys, but Tenten started to comically cry rivers of tears. "Neji-kun refused to come…" she concisely explained

"Don't worry, Tenten. I've got you a substitute for Neji…" Sakura answered. "…Come out, Lee!"

"Wooooo!" Lee shouted in a Bruce Lee style as he made a Dynamic Entry into the clearing, luckily not kicking anyone in the process. "I'm ready, Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed, being the only boy showing any enthusiasm here…

"Um… W-What's this all about?" Hinata timidly asked…

"We'll show you!" Sakura exclaimed, then she, Ino, Tenten and Temari all took seat on a trunk or a rock or whatever was in the clearing that they could sit on. All of them crossed their legs or otherwise put themselves in a comfortable position. "Shoes off!" Sakura ordered, so Naruto took Sakura's boot off, Sai took Ino's shoe off and Lee took Tenten's sandal off as well. Shikamaru just wouldn't do anything whatsoever, not even at Sakura's orders…

"Shikamaru! Take my shoe off!" Temari ordered…

"What a drag…" Shikamaru answered…

Temari then took her shoe off by herself and stepped with her bare foot on Shikamaru. "C'mon! I'm sexy too! Doesn't my beautiful foot seduce you?" she said as she began trampling relatively gently, thinking she could seduce Shikamaru…

"Hey! Stop that!" Shikamaru said. "It doesn't make me excited!"

"Then why is this thing so hard?" Temari mockingly said as she touched Shikamaru's forbidden zone with her bare foot…

"Don't touch there!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he pushed Temari's foot away from his privates. Obviously Shikamaru was by no means a pervert…

"Begin!" Sakura ordered. The annoyed Naruto started tickling Sakura's foot only to hear that loud fake laugh again. Ino also faked a laugh, though not as loud as Sakura's, while Sai tickled her foot with his brush. Tenten's laugh on the other hand was true, since Lee was the only one putting effort into it…

"Why are you doing this, Lee?" Tenten managed to ask in-between her laughter…

"I would have preferred to tickle Sakura-san, but she asked me to do a favor to her and I'm going to do my best for her!" Lee answered…

"Tickle me, Shikamaru!" Temari ordered…

"So tired…" Shikamaru answered, he then flipped himself so now he was laying face-down. Temari grinned and took this opportunity to make creative use of Shikamaru's topknot to tickle her foot, something which annoyed Shikamaru…

Hinata and Shidomaru were watching this rather ridiculous scene of the other girls tickled and trying to show off. Hinata felt embarrassed…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun… L-Lets get out of here. This is giving me the creeps" Hinata suggested…

But Shidomaru instead put on an evil grin on his face, showing his carnivore teeth typical of a Hidden Mist ninja, but with a gap where his upper-right fang should be. "I must say… _You don't impress me!_ " Shidomaru said to all others, who stopped tickling when they heard him say that. "Watch how a _true master_ does it!"

Saying that, Shidomaru made Hinata seat in a relatively comfortable place and slowly took her sandal off…

"N-No… Sh-Shidomaru-kun! P-Please no! Not in front of them!" Hinata pleaded, but Shidomaru was already starting…

To begin, Shidomaru gently took hold of Hinata's bare foot, and this alone made Hinata laugh. Everyone was surprised…

" _What?_ He just barely touched her foot! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed…

"Is she _that_ ticklish?" the surprised Sakura said…

Next, with just one finger Shidomaru started very gently caressing Hinata's sole, all the way from the heel to the arch to the big toe, with Hinata laughing uncontrollably all the way…

"Wow! That's like, so sensual!" Ino exclaimed in surprise as well…

Shidomaru's next move was none other than smelling Hinata's foot. Just the air moving towads Shidomaru's nostrils was enough to tickle the beautiful and super-cute Hinata. After that, Shidomaru kissed Hinata's foot with noticeable affection. The kiss also tickled Hinata…

" _Oh my god!_ Foot worshipping!" Ino exclaimed, covering her face with her hands but peeking in-between her fingers…

"His foot-tickling abilities are pretty impressive" Sai calmly admitted…

Shidomaru started tickling Hinata's foot sole with all four fingers (not counting thumb) moving between the different parts of the foot, such as the arch, then the pad, then the toes, then the side, then the heel, and even the ankle. Shidomaru took his time to enjoy each portion of Hinata's foot as he tickled her and Hinata blushed intensely as she laughed happily. She was unable to hide the fact that she was actually enjoying the tickling…

"Look at that red blushing face. She's having a big time there" Temari said…

"That guy is probably stimulating certain nerves on Hinata's foot that connect with other parts of her body. The soles of the feet connect with the whole body. He must be such a foot freak that he knows exactly what spots to stimulate to cause sexual arousal on his victim" Shikamaru explained…

But the worst part was yet to come: Shidomaru stuck his tongue out and started to lick Hinata's sole… _really_ slowly… Then everyone heard Hinata not only laughing, but moaning as well! ...Yes! Moaning! A happy moaning like the moaning that girls do when they're really having it! All other people were overwhelmed (except only for Shikamaru)…

"I'm getting aroused just by looking at them!" an astonished Tenten exclaimed…

"His tickling technique is formidable! He's really on a higher level!" Lee exclaimed…

"This… This can't be…" Sakura said, almost terrified…

"Like, they completely _owned_ us! That's like, incredible!" an astonished Ino exclaimed…

"We can't… We can't win! We can't win against them!" Sakura said as panic got the best of her. Then everyone started to get depressed and feel impotent before Shidomaru's mighty tickling and Hinata's overwhelming happiness… everyone _except Naruto!_

" _I won't lose to you!_ " Naruto shouted, so loud that he scared all the birds, so loud that Shidomaru suddenly stopped tickling Hinata, a moment she used to catch her breath.

"That living piece o' crap!" Shidomaru thought furiously as he looked towards Naruto with the corner of his eye…

"Listen well, you foot-licking freak!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Shidomaru with the finger "No matter what you challenge me at! Fighting! Tickling contest! Eating contest! Video-games! Racing! Swimming! Farting! Pokémon! _Whatever! I'm gonna win!_ For I'll be Hokage for sure! _Believe it!_ "

Naruto's speech made all of the depressed ones rise their spirits back up…

"Na… N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said, blushing more intensely and being more aroused with Naruto's speech about being Hokage than with a thousand of Shidomaru's tickles. Of course, Shidomaru started to worry…

" _Fuck you, Naruto Uzumaki!_ I'll _never_ recognize you as anything higher than _trash!_ " Shidomaru furiously answered to Naruto…

"C'mon! Just try to beat me!" Naruto said, then he started to tickle Sakura's foot for real, making her utter a real laugh…

" _Naruto!_ What the hell are you doing? You fuckin' pervert!" Sakura angrily managed to say in-between her laugh…

"We won't lose to them, Sakura-chan! We're gonna win this tickling contest! But for that, I must tickle you with everything I got! Believe it!" Naruto answered with his Will of Fire burning…

Sakura tried to object, but the look on Naruto's eyes made her understand. "Very well… Tickle me, Naruto!" Sakura said as the look on her eyes suddenly sweetened and she blushed, totally in love with Naruto.

Naruto started tickling Sakura's foot and making her laugh and blush. Seeing them suddenly take the advantage, Lee's fighting spirit was soon burning as well…

"I won't lose to you, Naruto-kun! For the Power of Youth!" Lee swore, he then started tickling Tenten's foot with enthusiasm, although just to surpass Naruto…

"No! Lee, stop! Please!" Tenten said in-between her frantic laughter…

"That Sakura is taking the lead!" Ino angrily complained "Sai! Tickle me harder!"

Without a question Sai took out a second, smaller brush and started tickling Ino with both at once, the bigger one on the arch and the smaller one on the toes. Ino started to laugh out loud like the others…

"We give up!" Shikamaru said, lifting a hand…

" _What the f…?_ Don't do this to me, Shikamaru!" Temari angrily said…

"This is too stupid. I'm gonna sleep" Shikamaru answered…

"Meh! Screw it all! I'm going back to the Hidden Sand village!" Temari said as she started to walk away. She did a few steps with one bare foot, then she decided to put her other shoe (still in her hand from when she took it off) back on, and continued on her way…

"Your efforts are all in vain!" Shidomaru said to Naruto and the others. "No other woman in the universe can equal the softness and delicateness of my Hinata-chan's beautiful feet!" he added as he caressed Hinata's sole delicately, causing her more tickles…

"Softness and delicateness? That's stupid! Believe it!" Naruto answered. "What do I want that for? I like strong girls like Sakura-chan who can resist the tickling!"

Having heard that, Sakura stopped laughing and tried to hold her laugh back as Naruto tickled her foot…

"I-I can be strong too!" Hinata replied. She then tried to hold her laugh back too, but the first tickling from Shidomaru made the cute ticklish Hinata instantly burst into a super-cute laugh…

After that, Sakura burst into laugh too. Naruto then stopped tickling to let her talk. "Is that all you've got, Hinata? I was able to endure much more than you!" Sakura said…

"An endurance contest, huh? I like that idea!" Ino said…

"Me too! I'll show you how strong I can be!" Tenten said, now more enthusiastic about the new rules of the contest…

That said, the two girls attempted to resist the tickling of their respective boys in order to prove themselves stronger than the rest…

"Shidomaru-kun! We're losing!" Hinata complained cutely. "Please! Tickle me with everything you've got!"

" _Everything_ I've got?" Shidomaru replied. "Prepare to step barefoot into heaven!"

Shidomaru then performed a hand sign and concentrated…

"Ninpou! Shidomaru's Secret Ultimate Tickling Technique: _Tickle Heaven!_ " Shidomaru shouted as if he were performing a ninjutsu. Caresses, tickles, kisses, licks, Shidomaru combined his _every_ tickling method into one immensely tickling, huge show of affection that almost seemed as if Shidomaru were making love with Hinata's foot. It was so tickling that Hinata's beautiful face went redder than ever as she tried her very best to resist it and not to laugh, though she was also so excited by what she was feeling on her foot that she could barely hold…

"I have secret tickling techniques too!" Naruto exclaimed as he performed his typical hand sign. " _Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_ " Then the four Narutos all tickled Sakura's foot at the same time. That was _very_ tickling, even for Sakura, whose face also went red and could barely hold her laugh…

"We can't let Hinata and Sakura beat us! Do something, Sai!" Ino said angrily…

"I've got an idea" Sai calmly stated as he wet his brush with some ink and then painted many little bugs all over Ino's foot. " _Ninpou: Chojuu Giga_ " Sai said with a hand sign and the little ink bugs all came to life and walked all over Ino's foot, tickling her intensely…

"Yuck!" Ino exclaimed "But it sure tickles a lot!" she added as she tried to hold her laugh back and her face went red as well…

"Lee…!" Tenten exclaimed, but Lee already knew what to do…

" _The Power of Youth!_ " Lee shouted with his eyes ablaze. Just like in everything else, Lee doesn't come up with any tricks up his sleeve. He just puts effort and determination to solve everything. And this wasn't the exception as he just did his best to tickle Tenten's foot, achieving a tickling level as intense as that of Naruto's four clones tickling Sakura. Tenten also went red as she tried to hold her laugh back.

So, there they were. Four girls, each having her foot fiercely tickled by a boy, each feeling the tickles quickly spreading from the foot to the rest of the body, making them feel very excited, yet they had to resist and endure. The boys were using their very best tricks to tickle them: Shidomaru and his Tickle Heaven were making Hinata feel as if she had truly stepped barefoot into paradise, Naruto and his Shadow Clones making Sakura feel four times as many tickles, little ink bugs drawn by Sai were giving Ino an itching tickle besides Sai using his brushes, and Lee's effort and determination and his Power of Youth put Tenten to the ultimate test. The girls resisted the extreme tickling and endured as much as they could, but in the end all of them burst into uncontrollable laughter at _exactly_ the same time! Laughing, enjoying, and even moaning from so much excitement! Their faces all red, covered in sweat… And they _loved every second_ of it!

With the tickling contest over with no winners or losers, just loads and loads of fun, the time for massages had come. It was time to relax after so much nervousness and tickling. Shidomaru massaged Hinata's foot, Naruto massaged Sakura's, Sai massaged Ino and, left with no other choice, Lee massaged Tenten…

"Like… I can't believe it! We really like… just tied?" Ino said…

"Shikamaru said all four of us burst into laughter at exactly the same time" Sakura answered…

"But… I-It was fun… um… I-I think that's what counts" Hinata humbly said as she fiddled with her cute fingers…

"I wanted to win!" Sakura complained…

"Me too!" Ino complained as well…

"Well… All we can do is train ourselves and become stronger so we don't lose the next time" Tenten said…

"Like… Are we gonna train to make ourselves more resistant to tickles on the foot? That's like… crazy!" Ino said…

"Not just this… Everything! If you don't want to lose at something, keep training until you can overcome it!" Tenten explained…

"That's how to talk, Tenten!" Lee said to Tenten right before doing a thumbs-up and winking with a smile and a shining tooth…

"But there's one thing you'll never be able to reach, no matter how much you train… Hinata-chan's beauty and cuteness! My lovely Hinata-hime will always be the cutest girl in the universe!" Shidomaru exclaimed. He then kissed Hinata's beautiful foot once more, making her blush and smile at him…

"Peh! Beauty and cuteness? That's a load of bullshit!" Naruto replied "A ninja doesn't need cuteness! A ninja must be strong, like my Sakura-chan! Believe it!"

"Yeah, that's how you end up marrying a trucker instead of a girl! Just keep your mouth shut, you blonde shitbrain!" Shidomaru said to Naruto…

"Why don't you come _here_ and dare call me a trucker?" Sakura furiously exclaimed with a clenched fist, threatening to punch Shidomaru…

"See what I'm talking about? My beautiful Hinata-chan will never do a thing like that because she's _a lady_!" Shidomaru boasted…

"Oh, yeah, my Hinata-chan's a lady!" Naruto mimicked Shidomaru's speech with a silly voice and effeminate manners "What kinda _weakling_ chooses a girl just for her beauty?"

"My Hinata-chan has something that your Sakura or _any_ other girl here will never have: _Inner Beauty!_ My Hinata-chan is the most wonderful person! The rest of the girls here are _evil!_ "

"Like… I'm not evil! …And I'm better than both Hinata and Sakura 'cause I'm both pretty and outgoing!" Ino exclaimed arrogantly "And when we get home, Sai's gonna paint my toenails and then blow on them!"

"Why do I have to blow on your toenails?" a confused Sai asked, not understanding the hidden meaning in it…

"So the paint dries faster, silly!" Ino answered in a flirting tone and winking, abusing Sai's innocence…

"Well… I'm going home!" Tenten said as she stood up and put her sandal back on her foot. "See you later!" she then left…

"Whenever you need another favor you can always call me, Sakura-san" Lee said with a respectful bow to Sakura before leaving too…

"Like… I gotta go too! I have some work to do at the flower shop" Ino said. "Sai! Put my shoe back on!" Ino ordered…

"What am I, your slave?" Sai replied…

"Like… It's Cinderella, you baka!" Ino exclaimed "The prince put Cinderella's lost shoe back on her foot!"

"I'm not a prince… And why can't _you_ put your own shoe back on?" Sai said…

"You're supposed to put my shoe back on my foot 'cause I'm beautiful!" Ino replied…

"Uh… Yeah, right… you're beautiful" Sai said, reasoning that girls like to be called the opposite of what they really look. He then put Ino's shoe back on her foot and walked away with her, pretending he was listening to her nonsense when he was actually not…

"Well? When are you two going away as well?" Shidomaru said to Naruto and Sakura…

"Are you kicking us out?" an offended Naruto replied "Just try it, _weakling!_ "

Shidomaru stood up and started performing hand signs, but Hinata got up too and took hold of him. "Shidomaru-kun! Don't fight with Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed…

"Shidomaru-san's right, Naruto. We gotta go" Sakura said, calming Naruto…

"Okay, Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he got up. Sakura put her boot back on and got up as well…

"Oh, by the way, Naruto…" Sakura said…

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a big smile…

" _Shannaro!_ " Sakura shouted furiously as she punched Naruto in the face and sent him head-first against a tree. "If you tickle me like that again, I'll kill you! You fuckin' _pervert!_ " She then walked away…

"You're mean, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he got up and ran after her, leaving Hinata and Shidomaru alone at that forest clearing…

"As I said before, we're _never_ gonna be like those two losers!" Shidomaru said to his beloved Hinata "What are we gonna play now, Hinata-chan?" he then asked…

"Um… I don't know… But not tickling! My foot has had enough tickling for today!" Hinata answered…

Shidomaru wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist "Then let's play with your beautiful head…" he said right before lick-kissing Hinata's ear "…and with your beautiful blue hair" he added, caressing Hinata's hair…

Hinata laughed "Shidomaru-kun… Why are you so sweet to me?" she then said…

"Because I love you, Hinata-chan" Shidomaru answered, he then slowly lick-kissed Hinata's red blushing cheek…

…and the two hugged each other tightly…

… _ **The end.**_


	2. A bad day turned good

It started out as a horrible day for her. Separated from her teammates during the mission, poor Hinata had fallen victim to two evil ninjas. She fought bravely but she lost, easily beaten unconscious and even losing her left sandal in the fight. Now the two horrible thugs were dragging the tied-up Hinata through a route in this dark forest, presumably back to their base…

"Heh! What a loser! I enjoyed beating her senseless" one of them said…

"She was such a weakling… Easy prey" the other said. Then the two laughed…

However, further on that same road, a boy about 19 or 20 years old with blue ninja clothes, black hair and the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist in his bandanna, looking rather depressed and pessimistic, slowly walked the other way. Logically, the two rotten assholes who had captured Hinata were bound to meet this mysterious boy…

"Hey! Get outta our way! You wanna get hurt?" one of the evil men threatened the boy. The boy just lifted his look towards them. His furious eyes were a sign of the really bad day he was having and the horrible mood he was in. Nevertheless, the evil man who threatened him advanced on him. "Are you listening to me, you piece o' crap?" he shouted angrily as he tried to punch the boy…

"What the…?" the surprised evil man exclaimed as he saw the boy crumble into a pile of snow. Immediately after, the boy suddenly appeared right above him with a long two-tipped spear made of ice in his hands, with which he impaled the evil ninja's head and body, killing him instantly…

" _You mothafucker!_ " The other evil man shouted, letting go of the rope with which he was dragging poor unconscious Hinata, and charged towards the boy. The boy simply broke the other unused tip of the spear and thrust it into the thug's stomach. "Why you little…!" the evil ninja said as he tried to hit the boy, but the boy quickly performed a hand seal with only his free hand, and the ice spear tip buried into the evil man's body suddenly blossomed into deadly ice spikes that killed him from the inside out…

Now free from the two evil people bothering him, the boy from the Hidden Mist village kept on walking a few steps until he almost stumbled upon the unconscious and beautiful Hinata. The boy's eyes suddenly brightened before such immense beauty. He grinned (with carnivore teeth like those of Suigetsu and other Mist ninjas) and blushed. Wasting no time, he carried the still unconscious and tied-up Hinata away…

She woke up to find herself under a ceiling. Still a bit numb from having slept so much, she started checking her current situation. She was no longer tied up, and by the softness she felt below her she soon realized she was lying comfortably on a bed, though not below the sheets, but rather on them…

"W-Where am I?" she asked the air. When she looked towards the right, she saw the boy who rescued her walking towards her, and she got scared…

"W-Who are you?" Hinata timidly asked…

"My name is Shidomaru" the boy answered. "What's _your_ name?"

"…Hinata" Hinata answered…

"Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru happily exclaimed as he laid himself on the bed right beside her, hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata gasped and blushed in embarrassment…

"Aaah! W-What are you doing?" a scared Hinata asked…

"You're my girlfriend!" Shidomaru exclaimed happily as he huggled Hinata. Evidently, Shidomaru wasn't in his right mind…

" _What?_ " Hinata screamed as her face turned completely red from embarrassment…

"Don't be afraid, sweetie! I killed those two evil bastards who hurt you! Now that I rescued you, you've become my cute adorable sweet little princess! And I'll love you for all eternity!" Shidomaru exclaimed with an insane look in his eyes. He then proceeded to fill Hinata's beautiful face with some truly affectionate kisses…

" _N-Noooo!_ Please stop!" Hinata pleaded, and surprisingly Shidomaru obeyed her and stopped. Hinata covered her face with her hands…

"You didn't like it?" Shidomaru said, suddenly sad. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

But Hinata started sobbing, which made Shidomaru cry as well. "I'm sorry!" he said, crying with her as he hugged her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, darling! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Y-You didn't hurt me…" Hinata sobbed "…I-It's just… It's just that…" but she suddenly stopped speaking…

"I'm listening to you! Please tell me what's bothering you!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"N-Nothing…" Hinata answered, calming down a little and uncovering her teary eyes…

"It's my duty to listen to my girlfriend's problems! Wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't…" Shidomaru said…

"T-Thanks but I… I'm fine" Hinata answered, she then started timidly fiddling with her cute fingers in that incredibly cute way she does. When he saw this, Shidomaru couldn't resist and he took Hinata's right hand and kissed it…

"You're the cutest girl ever!" Shidomaru exclaimed. Hinata was too scared to answer…

Next, Shidomaru got up from the bed and immediately went to Hinata's cute beautiful feet. Hinata's left foot was bare, due to having lost the left sandal earlier. Shidomaru was totally enamored by this…

"Aw, poor girl! You lost one of your little sexy sandals!" he said with a tone of affection, he then neared his hands to Hinata's bare left foot…

"N-No! P-Please, not my foot! I-I'm ticklish!" Hinata pleaded. Shidomaru's hands had barely made contact with Hinata's foot and she instantly let out a super-cute laugh…

"Awww! You're ticklish! My cute girlfriend Hinata-chan has a ticklish foot!" Shidomaru exclaimed happier and more enamored than before. He took Hinata's foot to his mouth and started kissing it in the sole, causing a lot of tickles to the beautiful and sweet Hinata…

" _Aaaah!_ _Aaahahahaha! Noooo! Please stop!_ " Hinata laughed…

"But you're so cute!" Shidomaru replied, he then tickled Hinata's foot with the fingers, making her laugh even louder. He started by tickling the arch of her foot, then the pad, then the toes. He then gave a kiss to each of the five toes. The beautiful Hinata had never been more embarrassed, but as she laughed she was realizing she was enjoying the tickles…

"Why? …Why do I feel like I'm enjoying this? I have to make him stop before I go crazy like him!" Hinata thought to herself.

Luckily for our cute heroine Hinata, Shidomaru stopped on his own. "I love you, Hinata-chan" Shidomaru said to Hinata, and it sounded like it had come from the bottom of his heart, making poor Hinata feel confused at the very least, since she still loved Naruto, yet she had suddenly stumbled upon this boy from the Mist village who was treating her with the affection no one ever gave her…

"How are you feeling, dear Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked. Hinata didn't answer. Her silence worried Shidomaru and made him come closer to her face. "Is something wrong, sweetie? Is there something I can do for you?"

But Hinata didn't want to talk to him. This avalanche of affection suddenly unleashed upon her was too much for her to bear and she was afraid that Shidomaru would hurt her…

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want to play?" Shidomaru asked. "Please! Ask me for something! Anything!"

"A-Anything?" Hinata asked…

"Yeah! You're my girlfriend! I must make you happy no matter what! That's what boyfriends are for!" Shidomaru exclaimed, starting to get desperate…

"I… I-I want to leave… I want to go back to my village…" Hinata said sincerely, avoiding looking at Shidomaru's eyes and cutely fiddling with her fingers…

Hinata's request saddened Shidomaru. "But… You'll come back tomorrow… Right?" Shidomaru asked, naively hoping that Hinata would say yes and actually keep her word. Hinata stayed silent, she didn't want to deceive him by saying yes and then never coming back, but she didn't want to say no and face potentially fatal consequences, given Shidomaru's state of mind…

"On second thought… I'm fine. I really don't want anything. Thanks" Hinata said without looking at Shidomaru…

"You don't like me, do you?" Shidomaru said in a serious tone. Hinata got scared and gasped. Luckily for her, Shidomaru was somehow able to hold back his emotions. It was obvious, however, that Shidomaru felt very frustrated. "It's because I'm ugly and boring, isn't it?" he said…

"N-No! That's not it!" Hinata answered…

"Do I smell bad? Is my voice irritating? _Why_ is it girls don't like me?" Shidomaru exclaimed, about to cry. Hinata knew she had to calm him down before he got out of control…

"P-Please… don't cry" she said to get a start. "Um… I-I think you're a very nice person…but… it's just that…" she continued, but noticed Shidomaru wasn't buying it. She then started fiddling with her fingers again and looked down smiling "…I-I think… I think that… if you _really_ love someone, then you just let her go…"

"I know that story" Shidomaru interrupted Hinata. "My apologies for interrupting you… I know that you must let people go and, if they love you, they'll come back on their own… It never happened to me. That's why I asked you if you would come back tomorrow if I let you go… To you, I'm nothing more than some psychopath of sorts…"

Shidomaru tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. Hinata looked at him with pity. Shidomaru got up, walked towards the door to outside and used the key to open it. "Go… You're free now" he said sadly. Hinata got up from the bed and walked towards the door, but she stopped beside Shidomaru. He tried to avoid looking at her, but couldn't take his eyes off her feet because the oddity of Hinata having only one sandal excited him…

"P-Please don't be sad!" Hinata said, but Shidomaru burst into tears and sit down on the floor crying. Hinata kneeled beside him. "Please! Don't cry! …I'll be back, I promise!" she said…

"You will?" Shidomaru asked…

"Yes! ...Don't be sad anymore" Hinata answered, then she hugged him, and Shidomaru hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. Hinata was starting to see that what seemed to be a threatening pervert turned out to be a fragile soul desperate for affection…

Shidomaru finally let go of her. "Take care…" he said to her, but Hinata didn't go out and instead closed the door, surprising Shidomaru. "But… I thought you wanted to run away from me!" Shidomaru said…

Hinata looked away, blushed and played with her fingers. "I… I changed my mind"

Shidomaru was speechless at this unexpected turn of events…

Hinata again looked at Shidomaru and put on a happy face "There's still time. I think I can go back to my village later… What do you want to do?"

"No, no, no. This is just plain wrong!" Shidomaru said…

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked…

"You're the girl and I'm the boy! _I_ must make _you_ happy! We'll do what _you_ want to do!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"That's not love" Hinata answered "I think love is when both the boy and the girl make each other happy" she said with a smile. Shidomaru was amazed at how easily Hinata had defeated his point…

"So, you're beautiful _and_ smart!" Shidomaru said…

"N-No!" an embarrassed Hinata exclaimed "I'm ugly and dumb!"

" _Liar!_ " Shidomaru exclaimed…

"No! _You_ are the liar!" Hinata replied. She then laughed…

"Well? What do you want to do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Let's see…" Hinata said, trying to think of something. "It's mid-day… Are you hungry, Shidomaru-kun?"

"A little bit… I'll see if I can prepare something" Shidomaru answered…

"P-Please let me cook! I love cooking!" Hinata said with a bit of enthusiasm…

"Really? I'll be looking forward to eat something prepared by your beautiful hands!" Shidomaru said. Hinata laughed and covered her face in embarrassment. Shidomaru walked up to her, took her left hand and kissed it…

"Oh, please!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing…

Minutes later, Hinata had prepared something and put it in the oven. "Now I just have to wait" she thought to herself as she stood there. In the meantime, Shidomaru stealthily crawled towards her feet from behind and tickled Hinata's bare foot again. She gasped and jumped from the surprise. "Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed. Shidomaru kept on tickling her foot, making her laugh as she tried to move her foot away from Shidomaru's tickling fingers, only for Shidomaru's fingers to catch her foot again and keep tickling her. "N-No! Please stop, Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed, though not meaning it as she laughed and enjoyed playing with him…

"I-I'm not a helpless girl! I can fight too! Now's my turn!" Hinata suddenly said. She then quickly moved to Shidomaru's side and used her bare foot to tickle him. It made Shidomaru jump. "Y-You're ticklish too, Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata said. Shidomaru flipped himself face-up for Hinata to tickle his belly with her foot. They kept on playing until lunch was ready…

After washing their hands, both sat at the table and ate lunch together without any major inconvenient. After about half an hour they were both satisfied…

"You're an excellent cook, Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"I'm not!" a blushing Hinata replied…

"I'm gonna envy the lucky bastard who marries you in the future!" Shidomaru said…

"I-I'm not really that great of a cook!" Hinata exclaimed…

"What do you want to do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Now's your turn, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata said with a smile…

"Well, I've tickled your poor little foot a lot. I'll let it rest for now, so…" Shidomaru said, he then spent some seconds thinking "Err… Can I… kiss your beautiful face?" Shidomaru asked…

Hinata giggled and blushed. "…In the cheek only" she answered…

Shidomaru got up from the table, and so did Hinata. He walked up to her and kissed her blushing cheek repeatedly with huge affection. Although Hinata wasn't sure if it was right to let him do so, she nevertheless enjoyed the kisses…

"Why am I letting him do this to me? And why do I like it so much? …This is something I've never felt before…" Hinata thought to herself. "That's enough, Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed to make Shidomaru stop kissing her…

"Your turn. What do you want to do?" Shidomaru asked again…

"Um… Can we go outside?" Hinata asked…

Shidomaru's look became sad, thinking that his beloved Hinata might want to escape again. He glanced at the door and then looked at Hinata again…

"You must need to breathe some fresh air, right?" Shidomaru said. Hinata nodded…

Shidomaru took Hinata by her hand and both came out of Shidomaru's hideout together…

"Please step carefully! You don't want to step on anything nasty with your bare foot!" Shidomaru warned Hinata…

"I'll be careful" Hinata answered, blushing and smiling at the fact that Shidomaru was worrying about her…

Without letting go of Hinata's hand, Shidomaru took her to a beautiful nearby lake…

"I'm a Mist ninja, and as you might expect, I use Water ninjutsu. That's why I settled myself near a lake, so I could have an edge in case I'm attacked" Shidomaru explained…

"It's beautiful!" Hinata commented without having paid much attention to Shidomaru's explanation. "Um… Y-You can let go of my hand… I promise I won't escape!"

Shidomaru hesitated…

"Trust me" Hinata said. Shidomaru slowly let go of Hinata's hand. She started running around and laughing, enjoying her freedom. Shidomaru watched her all the time, still worried that she might escape, but also realizing that Hinata looked even more beautiful this way. Suddenly, Hinata ran back to him with some flowers. Shidomaru found this fact rather surprising, then he suddenly remembered his conversation with Hinata about letting people go and, if they loved you, they would come back…

"Look, Shidomaru-kun! Aren't they pretty flowers?" Hinata said with a smile…

Shidomaru was moved. He was smiling, but with teary eyes…

"Um… Are you alright, Shidomaru-kun?" Hinata asked…

"Hinata-chan… You're the sweetest, cutest, most adorable, most tender, most beautiful and most wonderful person in the universe and every living being should love you!" Shidomaru said…

Hinata was so shocked by what Shidomaru said to her that she dropped her flowers. Her face went bright red and she didn't know what to say, or rather, where to hide. No one had ever flattered her so much in her whole life…

"Uh… Sorry to embarrass you that much. I got carried away and…" Shidomaru apologized…

"I-It's ok, Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata replied with a smile. They kept on playing outside for some hours, and then came back into Shidomaru's hideout…

"Oh… Without my sandal my foot got dirtied so much…" Hinata complained, looking at her blackened left sole…

"I know! The next thing I wanna do is wash your beautiful feet!" Shidomaru replied…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, embarrassed and giggling…

They both went to the bathroom, where Shidomaru took Hinata's other sandal off in order to wash both of her feet…

"I've never really done this before, but I guess it can't be that hard…" Shidomaru said as Hinata got her feet inside a washbowl full of water to get them wet. "Is the temperature of the water ok, sweetie?"

Hinata nodded. Shidomaru then took Hinata's left foot and proceeded to soap it, stealing the chance to caress and massage it as well, which Hinata enjoyed feeling. Shidomaru then washed Hinata's foot and cleaned it. When he was finished with the left foot, he did the same with the right foot, taking his time to caress it and massage it to make Hinata feel as much pleasure as possible…

In the meantime, Hinata's worried teammates Kiba and Shino were still looking for her. "Hinataaaaa!" Kiba shouted, but got no response…

"My insects haven't found her yet" Shino said…

"We can't go back to the village without her!" Kiba exclaimed, they then heard Akamaru bark. As the two boys turned their attention to him, the dog brought back to them nothing less than Hinata's missing left sandal…

"This is Hinata's! Good boy!" Kiba said, taking Hinata's sandal off Akamaru's mouth and then caressing Akamaru's head…

"With that we're going to find her" Shino said…

Kiba smelled Hinata's sandal "Hmmm… The smell of Hinata's foot…" he said with a pleasant smile…

"Can I smell it too?" Shino asked…

"No" Kiba answered. "This way!" he exclaimed and they all swiftly ran in direction to where the smell would take them…

Meanwhile, Shidomaru was smelling Hinata's beautiful foot directly. "There! So clean that they even smell good!" he said, and then kissed Hinata's clean foot sole. Hinata's response to that were a giggle and a blush. "What do we do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Mmmm, let's see…" Hinata said, trying to think of something…

"You know… a shinobi's life is quite a violent one…" Shidomaru said with a sad look in his eyes. "…It's not fun anymore. I'm sick of all the blood and fighting. If only I had… a source of love from where my heart could feed…"

"I-I'm sure you will find it, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata replied with a smile and blushing…

Shidomaru then tickled Hinata's cute foot again. Hinata laughed cutely with that beautiful voice of hers…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! Ahahahaha! That tickles!" Hinata exclaimed. She enjoyed being tickled by him, and he enjoyed tickling her. He let go of her foot and she ran to the main room. He followed after her…

"Where did you go, sweet darling?" Shidomaru asked, not seeing Hinata anywhere until he glanced at the bed. Hinata had hidden herself below the sheets, but one of her feet was sticking out of them (doesn't matter which one, since she was now barefoot of both). Shidomaru grabbed Hinata's foot and started tickling it, triggering Hinata's beautiful laughter. He later started mixing tickles and kisses, causing even more pleasure to her. Hinata got out from below the sheets of the bed and both her and Shidomaru were having fun together, unaware that Hinata's teammates had already found them and were spying on them through the window. However, from their viewpoint, it seemed like Shidomaru were attacking Hinata…

"This is serious! We gotta do something _now_!" Kiba exclaimed…

"I have a plan…" Shino said…

"No time for plans! I'm busting through! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked, affirming he understood. " _Tsuuga!_ " Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru both busted through the window and attacked Shidomaru, apparently knocking him out from the bed…

"Ki… Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise…

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Kiba asked…

Akamaru barked to call Kiba's attention. Kiba then noticed that Shidomaru used Kawarimi no Jutsu with snow at the last second…

"That was close" Shidomaru said, appearing elsewhere in the room. "Quick, Hinata-chan! Get away from the enemy!"

"Don't speak directly to her, you perverted creep!" Kiba shouted, and then jumped towards Shidomaru…

"Kiba-kun! _No!_ " Hinata yelled…

Akamaru followed Kiba as Shino entered the room to check on Hinata…

"Are you alright, Hinata? Did that lowlife hurt you badly?" Shino asked…

"Please, Shino! Make them both stop!" Hinata cried. "Shidomaru rescued me and took care of me! I don't want him and Kiba killing each other! _Please!_ "

A confused Shino looked at the fighting scene, then back at Hinata. "Okay, I'll stop the battle… But you owe us an explanation" Shino said right before sending swarms of his bugs at both Shidomaru and Kiba (and Akamaru)…

" _Waaaaah! Insects! I hate insects!_ " Shidomaru yelled…

"Shino! You idiot! Don't attack me too!" Kiba shouted…

When they both stopped, Shino called his bugs back…

"What are you doing? _Baka!_ " Kiba yelled at Shino…

"Hinata wants you two to stop fighting!" Shino said, angry at being insulted…

It was evening already, and Hinata explained to Kiba and Shino everything that happened, but Kiba and Shidomaru still looked at each other with hatred…

"Hmph! He could have taken care of you without needing to be so attached…" Shino said in response to Hinata's explanation, sounding a bit angry…

"I'm sorry…" Hinata apologized, lowering her gaze and blushing…

"…Nevertheless, whether we like it or not, we owe him our thanks at the very least" Shino continued. He then stood up and bowed to Shidomaru. "Thanks for taking care of our teammate, Shidomaru-san"

Shidomaru didn't answer. He wasn't happy about this situation, especially having been attacked by dogs…

"Kiba-kun… Please apologize to Shidomaru-kun for attacking him" Hinata said…

"I'm sorry" Kiba said reluctantly…

With all matters solved, Hinata could finally put both sandals back on and Team 8 was again whole and ready to leave…

"Um… Shidomaru-kun… Thank you… I had a great time" Hinata said. Shidomaru was still unhappy that Hinata had to leave to probably never come back…

"Right. Long goodbyes ain't good, we gotta go" Kiba hurried his team…

"B-But Kiba-kun…!" Hinata said…

"Will you come back someday?" a sad Shidomaru asked…

"Um…" Hinata tried to talk, but her teammates pulled her away before she could speak…

"Thanks for everything! We're going back to our village now! Take care!" Kiba hurriedly shouted from the distance as Shidomaru watched them take his beloved Hinata away and could do nothing about it. Alone once more, Shidomaru closed the door, kneeled down and cried in frustration, slamming his fist on the floor. After some minutes of doing this he noticed a little piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and dried his tears in order to read it. It had a cell phone number and an e-mail address… Hinata's e-mail address! …Shidomaru held the piece of paper against his chest, seeing a little ray of hope amidst the darkness…

Meanwhile, Hinata walked with her teammates back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

"What a disgusting guy! He smelled horrible! I hope we never run into him again!" Kiba said…

Hinata blushed and didn't say anything…

"What are you blushing about, Hinata? Thinking of Naruto again?" Kiba inquired…

Hinata gasped in surprise "Y-Yes! How did you know?" she asked…

Kiba just put on an arrogant expression because he was able to guess (part of) what Hinata was thinking…

"Yes, I was thinking of Naruto-kun too… I miss him…" Hinata thought to herself "…But I'm also happy because I've made a new friend… I hope we meet again someday, Shidomaru-kun"

… _ **The end?**_


	3. Dogs like to lick feet

**This story was a request from Young Napoleon22. As such, it does not reflect my actual opinion on Kiba and Shino.**

It was an evening just like any other in the training fields where the members of Team 8 were training. Kiba and Shino had decided they had enough training and decided to take a rest, but beautiful Hinata would still push herself hard with the only intention of becoming strong enough for her beloved Naruto to notice her…

"Oi, Hinata! Why don't you take a rest?" Kiba said…

"I-I'm fine…" Hinata concisely answered as she kept on training…

Kiba sat down and laid his back against a tree, with his hands on the back of his head. His faithful dog Akamaru rested his head on Kiba's lap and Kiba started to caress him. Shino just stood beside Kiba as they both watched Hinata train. But today, Kiba was acting strange. He seemed a bit different from his usual boisterous self. Specifically, he was staring at Hinata's beautiful feet, almost completely visible due to Hinata's sexy revealing sandals. As he stared at her feet, he blushed and put an uncharacteristic sweet look in his eyes. After a while, an idea came into Kiba's mind, and he made a somewhat evil grin…

When Hinata finally finished training, the team went back to the Leaf village. Kiba and Shino kindly escorted Hinata home. Neji was waiting by the entrance to welcome her. After that, Hinata said goodbye to her teammates and entered the Hyuga mansion with Neji. Now Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walked together through one of Konoha's streets…

"Oi, Shino…" Kiba said…

"What is it?" Shino asked…

"You know… Hinata… She has a pair of feet that's like… yummy!" Kiba said…

Shino remained silent as he glared at Kiba, his sunglasses making Kiba wonder what kind of expression would Shino be hiding behind them…

"What's your point?" Shino finally asked…

Kiba stopped, so Shino stopped and turned around to face him…

"I can't resist it anymore, Shino… Day after day, I see Hinata's gorgeous feet on those revealing sandals! At night, I dream of those beautiful feet! I just can't get her feet out of my mind!" Kiba confessed…

Shino stayed silent…

"So, I've decided it, Shino… I'm gonna kidnap Hinata!" Kiba said…

"Kiba…" Shino said, showing a hint of surprise…

"Whaddya say, Shino? Wanna help me kidnap her?" Kiba asked…

Shino stayed silent again. He seemed like he would disapprove of Kiba's decision…

"On one condition…" Shino said…

"What?" Kiba said…

"…You'll have to share" Shino said…

" _What?_ " a surprised Kiba said…

"Once we kidnap Hinata, I'm going to claim my part. You will have to let me smell Hinata's feet" Shino said, suddenly showing a hidden perverted side of himself, though still remaining as calm as always…

" _No!_ Her feet are _mine_! You can smell her sandals if you wish!" Kiba answered angrily…

"That's not bad, but it's not the same…" Shino said…

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Kiba asked…

"You won't accept my condition, so I won't help you" Shino said…

"Fine! See what I care! Akamaru and I are gonna do this by ourselves!" an angry Kiba said, and he left with Akamaru, leaving Shino alone…

The next day, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, without Shino, went out of the village and started walking through the Hidden Leaf forest, with Kiba in the lead…

"U-Um… K-Kiba-kun… Where are we going?" Hinata asked…

"Somewhere…" Kiba answered…

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata said, already afraid…

"By the way, Hinata-chan… I got you a picture of Naruto for your collection" Kiba said…

" _Na-Naruto-kun?_ Really? P-Please let me see it!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing but enthusiastic…

"Here…" Kiba said, and handed the picture to Hinata…

What poor Hinata didn't know is that this was no ordinary picture of Naruto. It had been taken stealthily when Naruto was about to enter to the hot springs, obviously naked. Hinata's face went even redder than Kushina Uzumaki's hair, then steam came out of her head and finally she fainted…

"Your friends can sometimes be even more threatening than your enemies, because they know all of your weaknesses" Kiba said with an evil face, he then carried Hinata to a little cabin…

Meanwhile, back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Shidomaru knocked at the front door of the Hyuga mansion. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped pink box of chocolates, both with tags that read "to Hinata-chan". Neji opened the door and looked at Shidomaru with disgust…

"Is Hinata-chan home?" Shidomaru asked, but Neji just slammed the door shut in front of Shidomaru's face…

" _I don't fuckin' care!_ I'll sneak into her room anyway!" Shidomaru shouted furiously…

"Hinata is not home" Shino said, suddenly arriving…

"Shino Aburame…" Shidomaru said seriously…

"You remember me?" a surprised Shino asked…

"Of course I fuckin' remember you! How can I forget the asshole who put bugs in my lunch last week? Do that again and I'll spray your whole body with insecticide!" an angry Shidomaru said…

"Kiba kidnapped Hinata" Shino said…

"Her friend kidnapped her? That doesn't make sense" Shidomaru said, with a bit of surprise…

"Lately, he's been obsessed with Hinata's feet…" Shino said…

"Of course! Hinata-chan has the cutest feet in the universe!" Shidomaru exclaimed with enthusiasm "…Wait a minute! Is he gonna tickle _my_ Hinata-chan's beautiful feet?" he suddenly asked, angered…

"…Yes, he is… and she's not yours" Shino said. "Follow me. I think I know where they may be hidden" then Shino started guiding Shidomaru…

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, Hinata was still fainted, now lying on a bed. Her wrists and ankles had been tied to the four corners of the bed with ropes to ensure she wouldn't escape, but not too tightly so as to not hurt her. Kiba was standing in front of Hinata's feet…

"The time has finally come…" Kiba thought to himself…

Kiba kneeled down and took Hinata's right sandal off. He stared at Hinata's beautiful bare foot for a while, delighting his eyes on it. Kiba then smelled Hinata's foot, it's very faint scent was a pleasure to his nose. Once done smelling beautiful Hinata's foot, Kiba started to lick it. The still asleep Hinata started to laugh as she felt the tickling sensation of her foot being licked…

Akamaru made a noise, a little sad…

"Oh! I'm sorry, Akamaru! I'll prepare the other one for you" Kiba said…

Then Kiba took Hinata's left sandal off. Akamaru then smelled her left foot and soon started licking it, making Hinata laugh more…

"There! Now both of us can enjoy this happiness!" Kiba said. He then resumed licking Hinata's right foot. Hinata opened her beautiful eyes and woke up to find herself tied to the bed with Kiba and Akamaru licking both of her feet…

"B-Boys! W-What are you doing?" Hinata managed to scream in-between her laughter…

"Isn't it obvious, Hinata? We're giving your beautiful feet a special treatment!" Kiba said. He then kept on licking…

" _B-Beautiful feet?_ " the surprised and blushing Hinata asked while laughing…

"Yes! Beautiful feet! I had to hold myself back for quite some time now, but today that's over! I'm gonna give these gorgeous feet what they deserve!" Kiba exclaimed, and then both he and Akamaru kept on licking one foot each…

"N-No! Kiba-kun, _no_! _Stop!_ " the laughing Hinata pleaded, to no avail…

Hinata's cute little toes wiggled beautifully as her delicate feet were feeling the tickling. While Akamaru just licked Hinata's left foot without any pattern, Kiba started to focus on parts of Hinata's right foot. Kiba first licked the arch of Hinata's foot…

" _Ha ha ha ha ha!_ M-My feet!" Hinata managed to say as she laughed uncontrollably…

Then Kiba started to lick the pad of Hinata's foot. Hinata started laughing a bit more intensely…

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Noooo!_ " Hinata said…

After that, Kiba went even higher, and started licking Hinata's toes…

" _Noooooo! Not there!_ " Hinata squealed, and then she started laughing harder. It seemed that Hinata was more ticklish in her cute little toes…

"I see… The higher I go, the more ticklish you are" Kiba said with a smile, he then concentrated his licking on Hinata's big toe…

" _Aaaaaaaah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " Hinata screamed. Her most ticklish spot of all had been found…

"Looks like I found your most ticklish spot, Hinata!" Kiba said with a big smile…

Then Kiba prepared to suck Hinata's big toe, but before he could do so, the door opened violently, surprising Kiba and Akamaru and making them stop licking…

"C-Could it be…? …Could it be that Naruto-kun came to rescue me?" Hinata thought, blushing and starting to feel happy, but she was soon disappointed when she saw Shidomaru instead. "Oh, no! Why did it have to be _him_ , of all people?" poor Hinata thought as she put a funny face and comically cried rivers of tears…

Shidomaru entered the room followed by Shino. "It's _my_ girl you're tickling, you filthy beast!" Shidomaru shouted furiously…

"What are you babbling about? She's mine now! Scram!" Kiba shouted back. Akamaru then barked at Shidomaru…

There was tension in the ambient as Kiba, Akamaru and Shidomaru prepared to fight…

"U-Um… Boys… P-Please don't fight here" Hinata said…

"Awww, my poor baby!" Shidomaru said with tenderness, he then walked up to Hinata's left foot, grabbed it and started massaging it. "Don't worry, my sweet honey! I'm here for you!"

"S-Shidomaru-kun, stop that! It tickles!" Hinata squealed, feeling tickled even by Shidomaru's massage…

"Oh, you're so ticklish on your feet, my darling! That's what makes you extra adorable!" Shidomaru exclaimed happily, and then he kissed Hinata's foot on the big toe, which caused her more tickles and made her laugh more…

"Get your dirty hands off that foot!" Kiba shouted angrily as he forced Shidomaru to let go of Hinata's foot…

"What's your fucking problem?" Shidomaru shouted…

"Listen, buddy! I've known Hinata for many more years than you!" Kiba shouted…

"So what? Did you ever say 'I love you, Hinata-chan' or… I dunno… 'I wanna marry you, Hinata-chan' or something like that? _No!_ You didn't!" Shidomaru shouted…

"You said those things to her and she rejected you… _Loser!_ " Kiba said…

"I'd rather be rejected than forever _friendzoned_!" Shidomaru said…

While Kiba and Shidomaru were arguing, Shino stood close to one of Hinata's feet and quietly tickled it with his fingers, causing Hinata to utter yet another of her beautiful laughs. However, Hinata's laugh made Kiba and Shidomaru notice that Shino was tickling her…

"Shino! Don't touch her!" Kiba shouted angrily…

"Hinata is _our_ female teammate… I have as much right to touch her as you do" Shino said coldly…

" _Hah!_ You two amateurs don't know how to make a girl feel pleasure! Watch this!" Shidomaru said…

Shidomaru then kneeled down and started slowly and gently caressing the sole of Hinata's right foot with only his index finger. Hinata laughed immediately, filling the room with the beautiful sound of her voice…

"I can do that too!" Kiba exclaimed, and then he grabbed Hinata's other foot and started to tickle it rapidly with four fingers (not counting the thumb), making cute Hinata laugh even more…

"That's not how to do it! You have to put _love_ into it!" Shidomaru said, and then he kissed Hinata's foot very affectionately…

"B-Boys! P-Please! Stop touching my feet! I-I'm very ticklish!" Hinata pleaded, her face blushing intensely…

"I see…So that's how you do it" Shino said to Shidomaru. He then started caressing Hinata's left foot, making Hinata giggle…

"That's what Akamaru and I were doing! A dog's lick is the equivalent to a human kiss!" Kiba said, and gave one lick to Hinata's foot, making her laugh hard…

"Lick more gently and more slowly! Give her time to enjoy it!" Shidomaru said, he then slowly licked Hinata's beautiful foot starting from the heel, then the arch, then the pad, then the toes and ended it in the tip of the big toe, where Hinata was most ticklish. All the while Hinata laughed increasingly louder and cuter…

"Allow me for a minute" Shino said, and then he crouched down next to the foot Shidomaru was tickling and smelled it…

"Hinata-chan… Even her foot smell is cute, isn't it?" Shidomaru said…

"I-I'm not cute…" an embarrassed Hinata said…

"Yes, you're _adorable_ , Hinata-chan! That's why I tickle your cute delicate little feet to fill you with love and affection!" Shidomaru exclaimed, he then started tickling Hinata's foot while saying "I love you, I love you, _I love you!_ " with a tender voice, and then he kissed her toes while still tickling her foot. Hinata-chan laughed and blushed…

"I love you more, Hinata!" Kiba said and started to tickle Hinata's other foot desperately, making poor little cute Hinata laugh even louder and blush even more intensely than before…

"I love you too!" Shino said, and then started to tickle the right foot together with Shidomaru…

"Come on, Akamaru! Show Hinata that you love her too!" Kiba said, so Akamaru came and licked Hinata's left foot together with Kiba…

Hinata was laughing so much because of the massive tickles that her eyes started to cry, though not sadness tears, but rather the kind of tears that come out when you laugh too much…

The three boys started to add kisses and licks into the mix together with the tickles and caresses, trying to be as loving and affectionate as they could. Our poor adorable little Hinata had to endure the tickling love of the three boys plus the dog. Soon the laughing Hinata started to moan mixed with the laughter, the tickles on her beautiful feet causing her pleasure. All of her face went a very bright tone of red and she started to sweat…

"I love you, my honey! My sugar! My sweetie pie!" Shidomaru said as he tickled with his fingers all the way from the heel to the tip of the big toe and back to the heel, and then proceeded to fill the sole of Hinata's foot with loving kisses…

"Hinata, you're so beautiful!" Kiba said as he licked Hinata's toes and then sucked the big toe…

"Don't forget me! I also love you!" Shino said as he tickled the other side of Hinata's foot (opposite to the sole) and the ankle, and even kissed it…

Akamaru made a noise, probably saying he loved Hinata too, as he affectionately licked the heel and arch of her foot…

Hinata laughed hard and moaned happily, aroused, blushing bright red and sweating. The passionate tickling love of the three boys and the dog proved too much for her. By the time they finished tickling her, she was fainted, with spirals for eyes, her face completely bright red and smoke coming out from her head like a broken machine…

"Uh-oh!" Kiba said…

"I think we broke her…" Shino said…

Akamaru made a sad noise…

"My poor baby!" a worried Shidomaru exclaimed and then he got up and came to check on her to see if she was ok…

Hours later, they were all at the forest. Hinata, now free and with both of her sexy sandals back on, was a distance apart from the rest of the group, laying her back on a tree and looking down. She seemed sad…

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that to her…" Shino said…

"Someone has to talk to her!" Kiba said…

Akamaru made a sad noise…

"I'm gonna talk to her!" Shidomaru said confidently…

When Hinata looked forward, she saw Shidomaru offering her the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolates that he was going to give her at the beginning…

"My love! You're a wonderful person!" Shidomaru said, but Hinata didn't want to talk to him and turned her gaze away to not look at him. Shidomaru then kneeled down and offered his presents again. "I love you! You're the sun that brings light and warmth to the dark and cold nights of my heart!" Shidomaru said, but Hinata wouldn't talk to him. "My sweetie pie! Please! We tickled your cute little beautiful feet because we _love_ you! Those were tickles of love!" Shidomaru added…

But Hinata would still not talk to him. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru then came to the scene…

"Um… Hinata…" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head and turning his gaze away. He was having trouble apologizing…

"We're deeply sorry for what we did. I know we don't deserve to be your friends after this, but I offer you my apologies" Shino said…

"Y-Yeah! I'm sorry too! I just couldn't stop thinking about your feet and… uh…" Kiba said. "…You're sorry too, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru crouched down submissively and made a sad cry, asking for forgiveness. Hinata didn't answer to them either, nor did she even look at them…

"I see… So you didn't perceive our tickling as a sign of love…" a sad Shidomaru said, he then left his presents on the ground and put himself in Japanese begging position. "If my tickles can't make you happy, then all of my efforts have been in vain!" he said, starting to cry. "If I've hurt your feelings, please feel free to punish me any way you want!"

Hinata remained silent for several minutes, but just when everyone started losing the hope of being pardoned…

"B-Boys… T-Thank you…" Hinata whispered. Everyone was surprised. "I-I appreciate your feelings for me… Even though it was a rather awkward and embarrassing way to show affection…" Hinata said, blushing "…But I… I-I'm glad that you boys love me that much"

Everyone else was feeling much happier now. Shidomaru got up and then all of them hugged Hinata-chan affectionately…

"What's going on here?" Neji shouted. Everyone got scared and the boys let go of Hinata…

"N-Neji nii-san!" Hinata said, surprised…

"Is what I heard true? Did you lowlifes kidnap Hinata-sama to fulfill your dirty fantasies with her?" Neji said angrily and narrowing his eyes as he shifted into his fighting stance, ready to punish Kiba and the others…

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were already trembling in fear, but Shidomaru stepped forth arrogantly…

" _Hah!_ Someone like you wouldn't be able to even…" Shidomaru gloated, but before he finished talking, Neji attacked him and sent him flying high into the sky. " _You'll pay for thiiiiiiiis!_ " Shidomaru screamed as he flew away and eventually got lost into the distance Team Rocket style…

"Who's next?" Neji asked as he turned around towards Kiba and Shino…

Shino turned around 90 degrees and adjusted his sunglasses. "Ahem! I remembered I have some bug research to do!" Shino said hastily, he then turned into millions of bugs that spread out and escaped, leaving Kiba and Akamaru alone…

"Kiba…" Neji said with rising anger…

Kiba quickly got on Akamaru's back. "Let's get outta here, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed, and the dog started to run with Kiba on his back and Neji chasing them both…

"I'll teach you not to kidnap Hinata-sama!" Neji shouted furiously…

"I'm _never_ kidnapping Hinata again! _I swear!_ " Kiba exclaimed…

And so, Neji chased Kiba all around the Hidden Leaf forest until nightfall…

… _ **The end.**_


	4. Neji's curiosity

**Another one requested by Young Napoleon22.**

It was a quiet night at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It seemed like nothing would disturb the peace and the citizens would be able to have a nice peaceful sleep. The same applied to the Hyuga mansion except that one single invader would sneak in, escaping even the Byakugan eyes of the Hyuga guards…

The invader who had successfully invaded the mansion was none other than Shidomaru, walking silently through the hallway where the bedrooms of the main branch were. What he wanted was obvious: He was once again going to the beautiful princess Hinata's room to sneak inside and tickle her beautiful feet while she was asleep. Shidomaru delighted himself just thinking of Hinata's adorable laugh as she would feel the loving tickles in her cute feet…

Sadly, Shidomaru's quest was quickly and easily cut short by Neji, who suddenly smashed Shidomaru's head with a heavy object, leaving him unconscious, with his head bleeding, a big and perfectly spherical bruise on top of his head and spirals for eyes…

Neji sighed. "It's the third time this week! Almost every night Shidomaru sneaks in here to tickle Hinata-sama's feet in her sleep…"

Neji carried the unconscious and wounded Shidomaru out of the mansion and threw him on the street. "That takes care of it!" Neji said, satisfied of having accomplished his mission as a guardian of the main branch and protected Hinata…

Neji walked back into the mansion. As he slowly walked through the hallway, he was reflecting on what had been happening recently. "…But why? What's so special about Hinata-sama's feet? Why is Shidomaru so desperate about tickling them?" Neji thought to himself. "Sure, Hinata-sama is indeed a beautiful woman… but still…"

Then Neji remembered Kiba and Shino, Hinata's teammates. They loved tickling cute Hinata's adorable feet too. Even Akamaru, Kiba's dog, would enjoy licking them. That couldn't be just a simple coincidence…

" _Why?_ Even they would tickle Hinata-sama's feet! Why do so many people want to tickle Hinata-sama's feet? I can't understand it!" Neji thought…

Neji just happened to be passing by Hinata's bedroom. The door was mysteriously open, so Neji carefully took a peek inside. Hinata was sleeping peacefully and she looked adorable…

"I'm glad that Hinata-sama is safe" Neji thought with a smile, but he still felt uneasy. He stared at sleeping Hinata for an entire minute. The mystery of why everyone wanted to tickle her feet was itching inside of his head. Unable to hold any longer, stung by curiosity, Neji silently sneaked into Hinata's room and stood beside her bed. Sleeping Hinata's adorableness made Neji's eyes look sweetly at her. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do, Hinata-sama" Neji thought, slightly sad…

Neji grabbed the bed's sheets and slowly and carefully uncovered Hinata's beautiful delicate bare feet. He kneeled down and stared at her feet, soon realizing what others had seen in them. "Hinata-sama is indeed gifted with a beautiful pair of feet…" Neji thought…

Slowly Neji took his hand closer and closer to Hinata's foot. His fingertip just barely touched Hinata's sole and she instantly laughed and her foot flinched a little. Neji was amazed. Still unable to believe what had just happened, Neji tried a second time, this time touching Hinata's foot a little more. Hinata was so ticklish that just touching her foot would cause her to laugh…

"S-Shido-kun, please stop. Y-You're tickling me" a half-asleep Hinata said with her eyes still closed, her cheeks blushing cutely and a sweet smile…

"Shido-kun?" Neji thought. "Oh, right… Shidomaru has been tickling Hinata-sama in her sleep the last few nights… She must be thinking I'm him"

With his index finger Neji tickled Hinata's adorable foot, enjoying the sweet sound of Hinata's laugh and giggle as the toes of her tickled foot wiggled cutely. Neji unconsciously smiled and slightly blushed…

"N-No, please! Shido-kun, stop… I told you I don't like tickles on my feet" Hinata said, but her blushing facial expression as well as her tone when speaking completely contradicted this sentence and rather seemed like she was secretly enjoying the tickles on her foot…

"Is Hinata-sama… enjoying this tickling on her beautiful foot?" a slightly shocked Neji thought "…No! What am I thinking? That's stupid! Hinata-sama's face looks like she's enjoying it but it's because the tickles are making her laugh! And the blushing is because she's embarrassed at being tickled!" After thinking that, Neji smirked and stopped tickling Hinata's adorable foot, so she stopped laughing. "Mystery solved" Neji thought, back to his usual arrogant expression, he then got up, turned around and slowly started to walk to get out of Hinata's room…

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata called. She was still half-asleep and with her eyes closed, so she had no idea that the boy in her room was her own cousin and not Shidomaru. Regardless, the surprised Neji couldn't help but stop when he heard his beautiful cousin's call…

"…M-My feet are going to get cold" the half-asleep Hinata muttered with a sweet smile and her face blushing. Right after saying that, she wiggled her toes slowly and cutely, as if trying to tempt Neji…

A horrified Neji turned around with his eyes widened as his head got suddenly flooded with thoughts. "What madness is this? …If she really felt her feet cold, she could just withdraw them back into the sheets and continue sleeping! _Why_ is she telling me this? …What's worse, she's wiggling her toes in that tempting manner…" Neji thought nervously, not noticing he was blushing and starting to sweat…

"S-Shido-kun… Y-You have to rub my feet… or they will get cold" Hinata said cutely and sweetly…

"Is she… Is Hinata-sama actually encouraging that scum Shidomaru to touch her soft delicate feet? That's impossible! Hinata-sama would never do something like that!" Neji thought, trying to deny what was happening before his very eyes…

"Please… Shido-kun…" Hinata muttered sweetly. Neji couldn't resist Hinata's sweetness any longer…

"I suppose I may as well… ahem… do the service to Hinata-sama myself" Neji thought, immediately coming back to Hinata's feet. Neji then grabbed one of her feet and started rubbing it to give it some heat…

Naturally Hinata started to laugh beautifully. "Tickles…" she said in-between the laugh. Hinata's adorable and feminine foot was indeed so ticklish that even a simple rubbing or massage would cause her tickles…

Nevertheless, Neji continued to rub her foot. The smooth and soft texture of the skin of Hinata's foot was an absolute pleasure to the palms and fingers.

"Hnnnnngg… Yes…" Hinata said while laughing. "…Yes… Just like that…" evidently Hinata was finding pleasure in Neji's massage, including the tickling sensation…

Neji blushed and felt ashamed. "What am I doing? This is so wrong… I mean, it's perverted!" he thought, feeling guilt over rubbing Hinata's feet and causing her what appeared to be sexual pleasure…

Nevertheless, Neji caressed Hinata's beautiful foot affectionately, hearing her sweet laugh as a consequence. Neji couldn't help looking sweetly at his adorable little cousin…

"S-Shido-kun… P-Please, not the feather again! _Please!_ " Hinata suddenly exclaimed for no apparent reason…

"The feather?" a confused Neji thought. He looked around and mysteriously found a feather on Hinata's desk and picked it up…

"P-Please don't tickle my feet with the feather, Shido-kun" Hinata said sweetly with a cute smile and blushing. Again, her expression and tone of voice contradicted her words. It was as if she were trying to use reverse psychology, meaning that in fact she wanted to be tickled with the feather…

Neji took the feather to one of Hinata's beautiful feet and started stroking its sole with it. The room was filled with the beautiful sound of Hinata's cute laugh as she felt the feather on her foot's sole and wiggled her little toes cutely…

"Tee-hee-hee-hee! S-Shido-kun, that t-tickles so much!" Hinata exclaimed cutely in the middle of her beautiful laughter, feeling the soft feather stroking the delicate sole of her beautiful foot, which caused an intense tickling sensation that she was secretly enjoying as her face went bright red…

Neji smiled and blushed at Hinata's incredible cuteness. He was slowly starting to discover that tickling his beautiful little female cousin's feet was a guilty pleasure to him. Neji then moved the feather up to Hinata's cute little toes and stroked them with the feather…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _N-Noooooo! N-Not t-there!_ " Hinata squealed happily. Her toes appeared to be her most ticklish spot. Her extremely beautiful laugh was like music to the ears and her cute blushing face looked really happy, as she was evidently enjoying the feather tickling her toes…

Then Neji decided to go one step further: he put the feather in the space between Hinata's beautiful toes and tickled between her toes…

" _Aaaaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _Nooooooo! Not between my toes!_ " Hinata squealed with extreme cuteness and a mesmerizing beautiful laughter. Neji was completely charmed, he knew his cousin was cute, but never imagined how cute she could really get, and now he was experiencing Hinata's cutest side…

Suddenly, Neji realized he couldn't move the feather anymore, feeling it got stuck. Then he realized that Hinata had closed her toes tight, catching the feather between them. Neji tried to pull the feather, but Hinata's beautiful toes gripped it tight…

"I-I'm not letting go, Shido-kun" Hinata said sweetly and playfully with a happy smile and blushing, her eyes closed all the time, never realizing it wasn't Shidomaru but rather Neji who was tickling her tonight…

Neji then started to tickle Hinata's foot sole with his own fingers, making her laugh even more…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ I'm still not letting go!" Hinata exclaimed as she laughed beautifully…

But Neji had an idea, and instead suddenly started tickling the other foot (the one where the feather wasn't). Hinata's laughter turned even more beautiful because she was surprised, since that foot wasn't the one being tickled until now. Forced to concentrate on the other foot, the grip of Hinata's toes loosened, allowing Neji to recover the feather and now use it to tickle Hinata's other foot (the one that hadn't felt the feather yet)…

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Hinata laughed cutely with her high-pitched voice, happily enjoying the intense tickling she was feeling in her adorable feet. After a while, Neji stopped to let Hinata catch her breath. Her beautiful face was all red, and she was sighing happily. Eventually her breathing calmed down a bit. "S-Shido-kun… I… I-I hope you're not using the brushes in the drawer" Hinata commented cutely, again trying to prompt Neji into tickling her with something different…

The surprised Neji opened a drawer in Hinata's desk. Among other things, there were few brushes of different sizes. Neji picked up a small brush for drawing, then brought it to one of Hinata's adorable feet and started stroking its sole with it, causing her to laugh softly but beautifully…

"S-Shido-kun… P-Please write that phrase again on my sole" Hinata said…

Neji widened his eyes in surprise. "Write that phrase? What kind of things has that filthy lowlife Shidomaru been doing with Hinata-sama?" he thought…

"Shido-kun, pleeeease" Hinata pleaded cutely, making Neji blush…

"But more importantly!" Neji thought, nervous and starting to sweat. "If I write the wrong phrase, Hinata-sama will discover I'm not him!"

"Y-You didn't forget the phrase, Shido-kun… did you?" Hinata said while cutely pretending to be sad and pouting…

Neji doubted, not knowing what to do. He decided to take the risk and slowly neared the brush to Hinata's foot sole, his hand trembling…

"I…" Hinata said suddenly, surprising Neji. "…I said: I…" she repeated. Neji realized Hinata was kindly providing a hint herself…

Neji then moved the brush without ink on Hinata's sole as if writing 'I'…

"…love…" Hinata continued, blushing and laughing from the tickles the brush caused to her foot. Neji stroked her foot sole with the brush as if writing the word "love" on it. "…you" Hinata completed the phrase while laughing softly and cutely. Neji did the final strokes writing the word "you". "What phrase was formed?" Hinata asked playfully while blushing happily…

Neji finally understood the game and again stroked Hinata's beautiful foot sole with the inkless brush spelling "I love you" and making Hinata laugh happily in the process…

"Very good, Shido-kun!" Hinata exclaimed happily, making Neji feel happy too for a few seconds, then he realized what was actually happening…

"Wait! That means…!" the shocked Neji thought, then started to get angry. "That means Hinata-sama not only encourages that dirty scum to play with her beautiful feet, but they're actually having a forbidden romance! That lowly scum Shidomaru is having an affair with _my_ Hinata-sama!" Neji thought furiously, not realizing that he accidentally called Hinata his own…

Neji looked at his beautiful cousin. She was blushing, smiling happily and having a great time believing Shidomaru was the one tickling her…

"I-I l-love you too, S-Shido-kun" Hinata whispered sweetly and affectionately. Neji felt heartbroken…

"Hinata-sama… How could you?" Neji thought, holding back his tears. "The princess of the Hyuga clan shouldn't be in a romance with a former rogue ninja! I don't care if he's working for our village now, he is _still_ a criminal!"

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata said, still with her eyes closed and believing she was talking to Shidomaru. Neji started paying attention to her. "R-Remember the first time we met? …I was depressed because Naruto-kun became engaged to Sakura… I was falling apart… but you came and comforted me when no one else would… You gave me your heart unconditionally and made me feel loved for the first time in my life… Thanks to you, I was able to laugh again… Thank you, Shido-kun"

Neji felt confused. He had always held a prejudice against Shidomaru for being on the lowest level of ninja social hierarchy, but now he was starting to see that his beloved cousin Hinata became happy because of Shidomaru's actions. "What should I do? I don't want Shidomaru to become the next clan head's consort, but I don't want to hurt Hinata-sama's tender heart! I want Hinata-sama to be happy, but for the pride of the Hyuga clan I can't allow a common criminal do what he wants with her! …However, that same criminal is also the person who brought happiness to Hinata-sama's life for the first time! …Have we failed as a family for her? Did we mistreat Hinata-sama so much that she had to look for happiness in someone else? And not even in a ninja born in this village! Maybe… Maybe the entire Leaf village has failed in giving Hinata-sama love?" Neji thought, starting to get desperate and panic…

"Oh! S-Shido-kun… I forgot to tell you something…" Hinata said, and Neji listened carefully. "P-Please don't be mad at Neji nii-san… It may not seem it, but I know he loves me deeply and that he only wants what is best for me… Please, Shido-kun, understand his position! …I… I-I long for the day in which both of you will put your differences aside and stop fighting over me. Neji nii-san is very dear to me and I love the both of you!"

Neji was utterly moved to discover his beautiful cousin Hinata loved him that much. Neji automatically started caressing Hinata's foot with genuine affection, inadvertently causing her more tickles…

Hinata started laughing softly and cutely again. "You're tickling me! …And you're doing so with so much love!" Hinata commented as she smiled happily and blushed. "Um… A-Are you going to kiss my foot tonight too?"

"Why is it that I'm not surprised?" Neji thought with a smile and a look of love for his kind and tender female cousin. "That scum Shidomaru sure is a big pervert!"

However, Neji leaned and gave Hinata's foot a kiss with all of his love put into it. The kiss tickled Hinata too, and made her very happy…

"…Though tonight I've realized that I don't have the right to point at such fault, since I'm now stained by the same sin as him" Neji thought, closing his eyes with a smile of satisfaction. He then got up, turned around and slowly started quietly walking away from Hinata. "I finally understand why you and everyone else want to tickle Hinata-sama so badly. It's not the physical beauty of her feet or her body. It's not the smooth and soft texture of her soles or the charming sound of her laugh… It's simply… the love you feel for her"

"Good night, Shido-kun" Hinata mumbled happily as she turned and fell asleep with a happy smile, feeling loved. Neji stopped for a second and looked back at her, now completely asleep. He smiled lovingly at her and walked out of the room…

The next morning, Shidomaru woke up on the street. His head hurt and he was a bit numb, but with some effort he was nevertheless able to stand up, a bit dizzy. Hinata just happened to come out of her house and see him standing there, so she smiled and walked up to him…

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata said, blushing and smiling…

"Huh? Is that you, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked, still not fully recovered…

"Thank you… for last night" Hinata said, looking down with a smile and her beautiful face blushing while she played with her cute fingers…

Shidomaru put his hand on his head. "My head hurts… I can't remember anything that happened last night" he said…

"Oh…W-Well… I was half asleep so I don't remember much either…" the beautiful Hinata said timidly, avoiding looking at Shidomaru's eyes. "…B-But I just wanted to say…" Hinata then slowly and gently kissed Shidomaru's cheek. "…Thank you. I had so much fun" she concluded, looking sweetly at Shidomaru before walking away…

With a confused expression on his face, Shidomaru looked at the beautiful Hinata walking away from him. He really didn't remember having tickled Hinata's adorable feet last night as he had planned. Neji came out of the mansion next. He saw Shidomaru and smirked…

"I hope you enjoyed tickling Hinata-sama's beautiful feet last night" Neji said ironically before walking away and leaving a confused Shidomaru behind…

… _ **The end.**_


	5. Sailor Senshi vs The Tickler

**This is a** _ **very old**_ **story I made up in 1998,** _ **waaaaaaaay**_ **before I knew that fanfics existed, when my foot fetish was barely starting to manifest. After 18 years I'm finally able to get it out of my head, with heavy modifications since I no longer remember what the original story was like. Back then, the Sailor Senshi were the** _ **only**_ **cute anime girls I was aware of (I didn't count Saori Kido, Aquila Marin and Ophiucus Shaina since Saint Seiya was about fighting and as such I didn't give a shit about the female characters. And I was 12 years old anyway) and words like "Anime" and "Otaku" didn't even exist in my vocabulary! …Anyway, enjoy this buried gem of a tickle fic!**

"You sure this is where you felt that evil spiritual energy thingy, Rei?" Sailor Moon asked…

"Are you doubting of my abilities, Usagi?" Sailor Mars replied angrily…

"Well, this house wasn't here yesterday, that I remember" Sailor Jupiter commented…

" _Very_ suspicious… enough to be worth going inside to investigate" Sailor Mercury said…

"Wait, Ami! What if it's haunted?" Sailor Moon objected, already shivering…

"I suppose we could ask the ghosts what's going on, then. Hi, ghosties! Do you know what's going on with this house appearing from nowhere?" Sailor Venus replied happily, apparently unaware of the danger that awaited them…

"We're wasting time" Sailor Mars said as she headed towards the entrance…

"Wait! What if it's a trap?" Sailor Mercury asked…

"A trap from _who?_ We've already beaten the living heck out of Queen Beryl, the Doom Phantom, those circus freaks whose names I forgot, and even Sailor Galaxia! What enemies do we have left?" Rei answered…

"…I don't know. _Someone_ must have put this eerie-looking house here where there was nothing yesterday. You can't build an entire house in a single day without some sort of supernatural aid or very advanced technology" Sailor Mercury said…

"Aliens" said Sailor Venus while imitating the hand gesture of Giorgio Tsoukalos in the corresponding internet meme…

"Let's get our sexy butts moving already!" said an impatient Sailor Mars as she went into the maybe-haunted house without hesitation. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter and Venus followed while Sailor Moon was distracted looking elsewhere…

" _Girls!_ Don't leave me alone here!" Sailor Moon screamed when she noticed the others entered without her, so she hurried inside. Predictably, the house waited for the last one of them to enter to close the door behind them…

Sailor Mercury went and tried to open the door again to make sure it wasn't just the wind closing it accidentally. "It's locked… I knew it was a trap"

"So? We just have to beat the bad guys and we can happily walk out" Sailor Mars replied…

Sailor Jupiter then cracked her knuckles, ready to punch some monster woman faces. "I'm ready"

The five Sailor Senshi walked further inside. Of course, this being a supernatural phenomenon, the house was much bigger on the inside than the outside, which Sailor Mercury theorized would be because the interior is in another dimension. Disregarding that probably useless fact, the Senshi stumbled upon what seemed like a conservatory, but it looked abandoned and the entire floor was covered by overgrown plants…

"We don't have to walk through this, do we?" Sailor Venus asked…

"Strangely, there are no alternate paths. The linear design of this place further proves my earlier suspicions" Sailor Mercury replied…

"…I can't seem to have any control over these plants with my powers, either" Sailor Jupiter said…

"We'll just burn them" Sailor Mars said as she lit a small fire on her index finger…

"No. This space is too enclosed. You'd burn the place with us still inside" Sailor Mercury objected. Sailor Mars reluctantly put out the little flame on her finger…

"What if we just walk carefully?" Sailor Venus said, and was the first to go inside the plant-infested zone with no ill effects. "See? These plants are harmless. C'mon! Let's go!"

All five of them walked in a line with Venus in the lead and a very scared Sailor Moon at the rear. It seemed that nothing could go wrong until one particular vine decided to move and wrap itself around Sailor Moon's right boot…

The poor girl screamed as she felt something holding her back by the leg. " _He got me! The ghost got me!_ "

All others turned around to see their friend with a vine tangled around her right boot, but the vine decided to play innocent and pretend it was a normal plant for a little while longer…

"You klutz!" Sailor Mars said as she facepalmed. "Come on, I'll get you out"

However, as Sailor Mars tried to untangle the vine, she found herself unable to even move it an inch. With no other choice, she grabbed Sailor Moon by the arms and pulled as hard as she could…

" _Waaaaaaah! Rei, what are you doing? It hurts!_ " Sailor Moon cried…

"C'mon, girls! Help me pull her out!" Sailor Mars said…

Left with little option, the four of them pulled to finally get their friend out of her predicament. Not everything could be saved, however, as Sailor Moon had to leave her boot behind, which was now lost among the mess of plants in the room behind her. She stood up on her one boot and one bare foot…

"Brrr! The floor is so cold!" she complained as she immediately lifted her cute bare foot off the floor…

"You're such a klutz, Usagi! Look at you! You lost your boot for playing around like that!" Rei scolded her…

"It's not like I was _trying_ to lose a boot or something!" Sailor Moon protested. "…Now I just hope Tuxedo Mask comes to put a glass slipper on my foot"

They continued forward, Usagi's beautiful bare right foot tiptoeing its way on the cold floor. The Senshi came to an apparent dead end…

"Great! Now what?" Sailor Mars complained…

Sailor Jupiter and Mercury stepped ahead of the others to investigate. "Maybe they have some secret lever or switch" Sailor Mercury guessed…

And she did find a switch that was a little too high for her to reach…

"I'll take care of it" said the tall Sailor Jupiter, standing on the tips of her little boots and barely reaching it herself. "Sometimes being a tall girl is useful" she said happily, feeling proud of herself…

Pride comes before a fall, in this case literally. The switch turned out to be for a trap door that left Sailor Jupiter hanging from the ledge with her hands, while Sailor Mercury had no choice but to cling to Sailor Jupiter's boot…

"Don't worry! We'll save you!" said Sailor Moon as she was the first to immediately try to rescue her friends…

But things took a turn for the worse. Sailor Mercury noticed a hand coming out of the wall to silently untie the laces of Sailor Jupiter's boot, the one that Sailor Mercury was holding onto…

"No… No! Please don't do that!" the poor blue-haired beauty pleaded to whoever was plotting against her…

With the lace untied, Sailor Jupiter's boot slipped off her beautiful foot, and with it poor Sailor Mercury fell towards whatever awaited her below…

" _Ami!_ " Sailor Moon screamed, but it was too late. She still managed to pull Sailor Jupiter out of the trap…

When her cute bare foot touched the floor, Sailor Jupiter's reaction was the same as Sailor Moon's. "You're right, Usagi. The floor is cold"

The sound of another switch was heard from the bottom of the pit, and the wall that was blocking their way opened…

"Don't worry, Ami! We'll get you out of there somehow!" Sailor Moon shouted to her friend down there before they continued on their way, now with two of them having a shoe missing and another one missing entirely…

"I'm starting to like your glass slipper idea, Usagi" Sailor Jupiter said…

Sailor Mars's attention was directed to a strange painting of a beautiful woman missing one shoe and her bare foot being tickled by a mysterious figure. The other three Senshi present looked as well…

"Whoever lives here has some weird tastes" Sailor Moon commented…

"I feel something evil behind this wall…" Sailor Mars said as she took some sacred tags, ready to exorcise some evil spirit…

Meanwhile, at floor level in that same wall there was what seemed like a cartoon mouse hole, big enough for a hand to suddenly lash out at Sailor Mars's foot and steal her little high-heel shoe while she was focused on the painting. The girl almost fell to the floor, but she was caught in time by her friends…

" _Give me back my shoe, you damned pervert!_ " Sailor Mars shouted angrily, now left in the same one-shod state as Sailor Moon and Jupiter, forced to tiptoe with a bare foot on a cold floor…

"Should I order three glass slippers from the shoe store?" Sailor Venus joked…

"We don't have time to worry about missing shoes! We have to rescue Ami!" Sailor Moon said before running off ahead of the others…

"Wait! It's dangerous to go alone!" Sailor Jupiter shouted…

"I don't think giving her a sword will help" Sailor Venus cracked yet another meme joke…

Of course, running on one high-heel boot and one cute bare foot was not a very good idea, as it caused Sailor Moon to clumsily trip and fall into a typical revolving bookcase, being separated from her friends. The others tried to spin the bookcase again, but this particular one locked after its first spin and prevented them from helping her…

The room Sailor Moon had fallen in was dark and seemingly empty. The poor scared girl slowly got up, shivering as she looked around, afraid of encountering any horror clichés…

Due to her one boot being high-heel, her other foot was forced onto tiptoe, meaning Sailor Moon's soft and silky bare sole was exposed to the threat lurking at floor level. The shadow-like humanoid attacked her from behind…

"… _Hahahahahahahaha!_ " Sailor Moon burst into sudden laughter as the fingers of her attacker fiercely but harmlessly stroked her soft and lovely foot sole. " _Please stop! That tickles! Hahahahahahahahaha!_ "

"Usagi? Are you alright, Usagi?" a worried Sailor Jupiter asked from the other side as she heard her friend's voice…

Upon paying closer attention, they noticed Sailor Moon was laughing hard and complaining about tickles…

"Tickles? Just _what_ trouble did that klutz get into this time?" Sailor Mars yelled angrily…

"Must be the method of torture of whoever owns this house" Sailor Jupiter guessed…

Sailor Venus then took off one of her own shoes and threw it away. The other two turned around, surprised…

" _What the heck_ are you doing, Minako?" Sailor Mars yelled…

"Whoever is after us wants us all to be in one shoe. I just saved myself the trouble of having to fall into yet another trap just to have my shoe removed" Sailor Venus replied. "Let's get moving! We must find a way around this place and rescue Usagi and Ami!" she then added seriously, taking the lead…

Meanwhile, at the lower floor, the beautiful Sailor Mercury was alive and well, in fact she was just as unscathed as the others, and mysteriously still walking on two boots…

"…Why was there such a big cushion below the trap, though?" she pondered, remembering falling harmlessly into it and finding the switch that allowed her friends to advance down there. "Is whoever owns this house actually trying to _not_ hurt us? Why?"

She wouldn't stay fully shod for much longer, though. Upon finding stairs leading to the upper floor, she smiled and walked towards them. Before she could climb the first step, however, the same shadow-like monster that tickled Sailor Moon in the foot moments ago was now clinging to Sailor Mercury's boot…

"Let go of me! Please!" Sailor Mercury screamed as she tried to pull away, but the shadow-like creature also pulled in the opposite direction…

Predictably, Sailor Mercury's boot gradually slipped off her foot. The monster swiftly got away, stealing the boot and leaving Sailor Mercury with one boot and one beautiful bare foot. Annoyed, and feeling the cold floor with her adorable toes, she went upstairs, where she got reunited with the other Sailor Senshi (sans Sailor Moon), and noticed they were all missing a shoe just like her.

"Oh… You girls too?" Sailor Mercury said…

"Yeah…" an annoyed Sailor Mars replied…

"But I don't get it! Why does that thing have to steal our shoes?" Sailor Jupiter questioned. "…Speaking of shoes, do you happen to have mine, by chance, Ami?"

"Sorry, Makoto. I lost it during the fall" she apologized. "…Where is Usagi?"

"The enemy got her" Sailor Mars replied…

"We have to rescue her!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed…

It might have been just bad luck, but Sailor Mars was standing beside the wall, with her one bare foot dangerously close to yet another hole. The hand of the same shadow-like being who had been stealing the Sailor Senshi's footwear suddenly lashed out from the hole once more, in the same way than when it stole Sailor Mars's shoe. This time, it grabbed her bare foot and pulled it into the hole, sending the screaming girl to the floor in the process…

The other Sailor Senshi turned around abruptly to find their friend squirming on the floor, laughing nonstop and with her foot stuck in the hole on the wall. On the other side of said hole, the shadow-like thing tickled the soft and cute sole of Sailor Mars's vulnerable bare foot, made even more tickling by the fact that poor Sailor Mars was unable to see what was happening to her foot on the other side of the wall…

"Hold on, Rei! We'll get you out!" Sailor Jupiter said…

But as they got closer to help their friend, poor Sailor Mars was suddenly pulled through the wall. The others searched inside the hole that resulted from that, but found no trace of her…

"This is starting to give me the creeps…" Sailor Venus said…

"We all feel like that" Sailor Mercury replied…

Before the Senshi could do much, the floor suddenly broke below Sailor Mercury's feet, but not a big enough hole for her entire body to fit through, just her legs. Naturally, she screamed with the sudden scare…

On the floor right below, the creepy shadow-like humanoid that had just tickled and captured Sailor Mars was now floating by Sailor Mercury's one boot and one bare foot. It gently took Sailor Mercury's adorable bare foot with one hand and stroked her vulnerable and soft bare sole with the index finger of the other. Sailor Mercury immediately burst into laughter…

"Your foot is especially cute…" the shadow suddenly spoke with a manly voice, and then it gave Sailor Mercury's bare foot a kiss, which turned out to be even more tickling than the finger. The poor shy blue-haired beauty suffered through more tickles and kisses on her one bare foot, laughing uncontrollably. Finally, much like Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury was also pulled through the floor and disappeared without a trace…

"We're next!" Sailor Jupiter screamed in horror…

"Quick! We must find a way out of here!" Sailor Venus screamed…

Both remaining Sailor Senshi started running, hoping to get away from that creepy stalker who wanted nothing but to tickle their beautiful feet. The floor crumbled again, this time under Sailor Jupiter's feet, this time a hole big enough for her to fall in, but once again she grabbed the ledge to prevent herself from falling…

"Not again!" she complained, of course…

Sailor Venus tried to help her friend up, but before anything could be done, the shadow-like monster attacked again and tickled Sailor Jupiter's bare foot while she was still hanging. The poor girl burst into laughter and started losing her grip…

"Don't let go!" Sailor Venus urged her friend…

The shadow kept mercilessly tickling Sailor Jupiter's adorable bare foot until she finally lost her grip and fell down screaming. No thudding sound was heard to indicate any hard landing. She just disappeared like the others…

Sailor Venus was now the last one remaining. She ran and ran until she reached the end. This was the deepest the house would go, she was cornered… Or was she? There was a small hole on the wall at floor level, big enough for her to crawl in…

"I guess I should just fall for his trap and let him take me where the others are…" she said with a shrug. Sailor Venus crawled inside the small hole, all the way until only her one bare foot was sticking out. "Hellooooooo, Mr. Ghost! I'm already in your trap! Come and tickle me!" she said playfully, even wiggling her toes in a tempting manner…

"Can't deny that request from such a lovely lady" the shadow-like monster replied as it suddenly appeared and tickled Sailor Venus's lovely foot. Just like the others, she instantly burst into laughter, feeling an intense tickle that she couldn't see. Now she only needed to endure the tickly torture to discover where he had taken her friends…

After it had its fun with Sailor Venus's adorable foot, the shadow captured her as well. The four Senshi woke up to find themselves each tied to a rather comfortable bed, still each missing one shoe, but otherwise unscathed…

"It's been a very good night… I got myself four beautiful new toys…" the shadow-like monster said as it revealed itself to its four captives. It was a small ghost-like shadow (smaller than the Sailor Senshi) with no legs, instead just a ghost "tail". It didn't have any important features except its hands, which seemed designed specifically for tickling, as stupid as that might sound…

" _Four?_ " Sailor Mercury said before looking around and finding Sailor Moon was still missing. "What did you do with Usagi?"

Before it replied, the ghostly monster gave beautiful Sailor Mercury's adorable bare foot yet another kiss. "Well, it's kind of an interesting story…" it started explaining…

Flashing back to when it was tormenting Sailor Moon's lovely foot with tickles, a rose flew in from nowhere and it got stuck with perfect aim on the monster's back, causing it to yelp in pain and let go of Sailor Moon's foot…

"Hey! That's _my_ girl! Find your own!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he had made his usual heroic entrance to save his beloved…

"Awww… Tuxedo Mask looks so cute when he's jealous!" a totally enamored Sailor Moon commented with hearts for eyes. "Who am I kidding? Tuxedo Mask looks cute no matter what he's doing" she then admitted…

The shadow fled the scene in a split second. It was too fast to catch it right now. Meanwhile the lovers reunited…

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked…

"I am now that you're here" Sailor Moon replied…

Tuxedo Mask looked down, at Sailor Moon's one bare foot. At that moment, Sailor Moon remembered what she had fantasized about earlier…

"You came to put the glass slipper on me, right darling?" she said, excited…

"Huh?" was all that a confused Tuxedo Mask had to reply…

And so, the flashback explaining why Sailor Moon wasn't there ended…

"As always! We're here suffering while she's elsewhere making out with her boyfriend!" Sailor Mars complained…

"But that means she still can save us!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed happily…

"But how did Tuxedo Mask get in here?" Sailor Mercury questioned…

"I don't know!" the shadow admitted. "But 4 out of 5 is still a successful hunt. I'm going to have fun for quite a while!" And so it prepared to tickle its victims' feet…

" _Lunar Tiara!_ " Sailor Moon's voice suddenly shouted off-screen. Her tiara flew in and quickly expanded in a ring around the shadow-like monster. Before the surprised monster could react, the tiara shrunk back and tied the creature's arms. For an unknown reason the monster fell helplessly to the floor once its arms were tied…

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask entered the room together and freed their friends. Sailor Moon then walked up to the captured monster…

"Since you have not hurt anyone, we're not going to kill you… But you still were mean to us, so I'll punish you in the name of the Moon!" Sailor Moon said, and in an unexpected move she stepped on the perverted shadow monster's face with her bare foot. "People are _not toys_! Think about it! Would _you_ want to be treated as a toy? My friends and I will show you how it feels like!"

The other Sailor Senshi joined in soon after. The perverted shadow creature was stepped on, trampled and even _tickled_ by the Sailor Senshi's lovely bare feet. Yes, the tickler was ticklish itself. It was unable to hold its laughter as the Sailor Senshi's beautiful toes playfully stroked its body…

After getting back at the perverted shadow, the girls forced it to return the footwear it stole from them, take them outside and dispel the suspicious-looking house so nobody would wander into that trap again. The shadow monster then flew into the sky and disappeared…

"We should have killed it" Sailor Mars commented…

"Nah… I think he learned his lesson" Sailor Moon replied…

"Where did it go, anyway?" Sailor Jupiter asked…

"Far, _far_ away from our feet, I hope" Sailor Mercury said…

"It wasn't so bad, though…" Sailor Venus said…

" _Whaaaaat?_ " all others replied in unison, even Tuxedo Mask…

"He did not intend to hurt us, and to be honest the tickles in the foot were kinda cute" Sailor Venus replied. "He could have been _way_ meaner to us if he had wanted. Besides, don't tell me you didn't secretly enjoy the tickles!"

The girls couldn't really deny the tickling made them feel cute, but it was also embarrassing…

"It was creepy to me! That thing _kissed_ my foot many times!" Sailor Mercury complained, but her complaint got the other girls giggling…

"I think he liked you, Ami" Sailor Moon teased…

Sailor Mercury's beautiful face went red. "D-Don't even think of mixing me up in that nonsense! I have much more important things to do than romance!"

After teasing Sailor Mercury a bit more, they all just went home to sleep and forgot about the whole thing by the next day. Just another incident solved by the Sailor Senshi that never repeated again…

… _ **The end.**_


	6. Sweet Revenge

They were both born and raised in Cerulean City. They were neighbors and practically grew up together. He had a crush on her, she didn't return his feelings. She loved pokémon, he didn't. She was mocked by her three big sisters, so she set out to become the greatest water-type pokémon trainer in the world… He couldn't stop her, and his heart was broken…

Not long after, he had met his pokémon. Together they set out to search for her, but she had already found somebody else, somebody who loved pokémon like her. That boy with a cap was an asshole to her, she wasn't very nice to that boy either, but her apparent hate was just a facade to hide the fact she loved the boy with the cap…

He tried to catch up to her, and reclaim her from the boy with a cap who had stolen her from him. He never saw her again. His heart grew cold and bitter, and the constant threats of wild pokémon and trainers alike, plus Team Rocket thugs every now and then, made his heart darker. Eventually, he started using his pokémon for murder. His merciless tendencies in battle, as well as his use of mainly ice-types (or water-types with ice-type moves sometimes) earned him the nickname of "Heart of Ice" Leonard…

"How many years has it been?" he asked himself, his faithful Poliwrath by his side, as both watched the city of Cerulean from a nearby hill. After a whole decade, the now 23 years old "Heart of Ice" Leonard had finally come back to where it all started. Her target: the current gym leader of Cerulean city, Misty. All of his former love for her turned into hate with the years. "We are not weak anymore… Let's put an end to our pain once and for all" he said to his pokémon, and with determined eyes he relentlessly advanced towards the pokémon gym…

"Who's a cute Dewgong?" a 23-year-old Misty said playfully while petting her pokémon. Though she had always been a rough tomboyish bitch to most people, she also had always been a total sweetie towards most water-type pokémon. Also, most of the time she had always been scantily clad and wearing her shoes without any socks…

That night, a presence appeared at her door…

"Sorry, we're about to close for today, so no more challengers" Misty said…

Leonard walked in nevertheless. All of the pokémon in the gym felt tense in his presence…

"Hi, Misty… Remember me?" he said, his eyes full of hatred for her, yet he was unable to ignore all of her exposed skin…

Misty felt a brief chill. "No… I don't remember you" she replied seriously…

"Of course you don't… I've never meant that much to you to begin with…" Leonard said…

"Who are you? If you don't have anything important to say, then get out immediately!" Misty said…

"It's me… Leonard…" he said…

"…Nope! It doesn't ring any bells" Misty replied…

"I'm not surprised… You probably _wanted_ to forget me… Do you at least remember your next-door neighbors when you were a kid? …Remember they had two sons? …Remember the younger one who used to play with you?" Leonard said…

Misty then widened her eyes as she suddenly remembered everything. "Of course! Leo! It's been more than 10 years! How have you been?" Misty said happily…

"Meh… Killing bastards by frostbite, cursing the day I met you, planning how I would kill your boyfriend… you know… the usual" Leonard said, shrugging with irony…

"I heard…" a rather unimpressed Misty said. "So it was true… _you_ are Heart of Ice" she added…

"I have changed… I have trained and hardened myself and my pokémon for the day when I would finally crush you and your stupid boyfriend!" Leonard growled…

"My… boyfriend? …I have no boyfriend, _dumb-ass_ " Misty replied, still unimpressed…

" _Of course you do!_ " Leonard roared. "That bastard named Ash Ketchum! You pretended to hate him when you in fact _loved him madly!_ "

"Aww… Poor thing! You're _so_ jealous!" Misty mocked Leonard. "You still want me, don't you? It's been ten whole years and you _still_ want me!"

" _Enough!_ This is the last time you mock me!" Leonard shouted furiously…

"Don't cry, sweetie" Misty said still in the same mocking tone, and then she made an unexpected move: She took her right shoe off…

Without any sock in-between, Misty's right foot came out of the shoe directly bare. Leonard was not prepared, he never expected Misty to do that in a situation where he was threatening her life. The charm of Misty's sexy bare foot immediately got Leonard's full attention…

"I remember how you seemed to have an obsession with my feet… I never quite understood why you liked them so much, but I will let you touch my foot" Misty said. She was not scared at all. In fact, she seemed to be in total control of the situation…

"You… Trying to seduce me is not going to work! I no longer love you!" Leonard yelled, though he couldn't take his eyes off Misty's bare right foot…

Misty smirked, and then she threw her shoe away as if she didn't need it, which only made Leonard hornier. "Want to come with me to my room?" Misty asked, and then she started walking around the pokémon gym in only one shoe, followed by an almost hypnotized Leonard. Each step that Misty walked with her one bare foot, each time that bare feminine sole touched down and felt the cold floor, Leonard would feel his sexual hormones agitating. They finally stopped when they reached the door to Misty's bedroom…

"You think this is a fucking game? I came here to _kill_ you! You rejected _me_ in favor of that asshole and his stupid Pikachu!" Leonard ranted…

"Hey! Don't call poor Pikachu stupid! He's got nothing to do with this!" Misty replied…

"But _why_ Ketchum and not me?" Leonard asked angrily…

"I don't know… I guess I was just a little girl" Misty said without even bothering to look at Leonard's eyes, like she didn't care. She took out her cell phone and started pressing keys…

"By the time the police comes, you'll already be dead…" Leonard warned Misty…

"Oh, here it is!" Misty said without paying any attention to Leonard's threat. "Look at this picture, Leo" Misty said, handing her cell phone to Leonard…

Leonard took the cell phone to look at a picture of a 10-year-old Ash, his Pikachu and a girl and boy he had never seen in his life. "I don't get it…" Leonard said…

"Ash's mom e-mailed me that picture just a month ago" Misty said…

"Is it from her archive of old pictures?" Leonard asked…

"Look at the date" Misty hinted…

Leonard did as Misty said. The picture's year was the current year. "…It can't be that… It may be a copy of the file" Leonard said…

"You don't believe me, Leo?" Misty asked…

"No, I don't believe you! Why would I trust you?" Leonard replied…

Misty opened the door to her own bedroom. "Wanna watch TV with me?" Misty invited…

"No. I wanna kill you and your stupid boyfriend Ash" an annoyed Leonard replied…

Misty did not pay any attention and entered, walking on one shoe and one bare foot like she didn't care, knowing Leonard loved that. Misty sat on the couch and crossed her sexy legs, her bare foot being the one hanging in the air as if waiting to be kissed. It didn't help matters that Misty knew how to wiggle her toes in such a sexy manner…

"By the way, they're broadcasting the Pokémon League live today!" Misty said as she picked up the remote control and turned on the TV…

Indeed, it was the Pokémon League. The current year was being displayed at the stadium itself in huge numbers, and the date was today, confirming the broadcasting was live…

"We're broadcasting live straight from the Pokémon League stadium where a fierce battle is about to begin" the sexy female reporter said. "Let's see if we can get a close-up of the participants" she added…

When the cameraman tried to zoom in on one of the competitors, Leonard was horrified…

"Here we see Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the reporter announced as the TV screen clearly showed a 10-year-old kid with a cap in his head and a Pikachu in his shoulder…

"I'm gonna win!" the still 10-year-old Ash exclaimed with the expected voice for a 10-year-old boy, and the usual mannerisms…

"…What madness is this?" a horrified Leonard said, his eyes wide open in shock…

"I have no idea… But apparently, Ash can't seem to… age…" Misty said with a disappointed look while staring at Ash on the TV…

"That's ridiculous!" Leonard exclaimed while looking at Misty incredulously…

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself for a while…But it's true. And, as you can imagine, I can't have sex with a little 10-year-old kid" Misty said, and then she sighed. "I _did_ grow to like him at some point… But he just plain didn't grow" she added…

"Aw, come on! With that sexy body and that cute face you could get as many boys as you want!" Leonard exclaimed…

"Really? You think I'm sexy and cute?" Misty asked…

" _Don't pretend you don't know!_ " Leonard yelled…

"I'm not as beautiful as my sisters, Leo… I had to live with that fact my whole childhood and adolescence… It's not everyday that a man comes into my house and boldly tells me in a sincere voice that I'm beautiful" Misty replied…

Leonard tried to resist. He tried to remind himself that he did not love Misty anymore. Actually, he had never loved her: He was just horny for her. Misty's slow and sexy movements with her toes and ankle were making matters more difficult for him…

"Hey, Leo… How about I let you do whatever you want to my foot? …Just for this night" Misty offered, winking an eye towards Leonard…

The thing that had been denied to him ever since he can remember was now at his reach. The thing "Heart of Ice" Leonard had desired his whole life was finally being offered to him. Leonard could not resist any longer. The heat of his arousal melted his heart of ice. "…Yes" he finally whispered as he gave in to the temptation, his cheeks bright red and almost out of breath, and even having a slight nosebleed…

"As you wish" Misty said with a cute smile before walking to her bed and comfortably laying herself down on it. This was it. Misty's bare foot was exposed and defenseless right in front of Leonard…

Leonard neared his hands slowly and cautiously, still not fully trusting the girl he really never stopped desiring. He gently grabbed Misty's bare right foot with his left hand to make sure she didn't pull it away, and then he slowly neared his right hand's index finger until his fingertip made contact with the middle of Misty's bare sole…

Misty giggled. "I'm very ticklish, Leo" she said playfully…

Leonard no longer had control of himself. He snapped and started tickling Misty's foot uncontrollably with all fingers of his hand…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Leo, that tickles!_ _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " Misty said in-between her unstoppable laughter, her cheeks already turning red…

Leonard stopped tickling with his fingers, only to start kissing Misty's foot passionately…

" _Tee-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ You're so sweet, Leo!" Misty said, her foot tickled by Leonard's kisses…

But Leonard was just warming up. The next thing he did was lick Misty's soft bare sole with his tongue. Misty started laughing harder, and this time Leonard could hear Misty moaning in pleasure while laughing. After that, Leonard opened his mouth big and started sucking Misty's foot all over…

"Oh, Leo… _Oh, Leo_ … Yes… _Yes! More!_ " Misty moaned happily, enjoying the tickling feel of Leonard's lips and tongue all over her foot, feeling Leonard's tongue between her toes, and Leonard's hands rubbing the parts of her foot that were not being licked…

That's the last thing Leonard could remember about that night. The next morning, he woke up naked in Misty's bed, feeling a wet sensation in a certain part of his body. Misty was in the bed with him, also naked, and Leonard realized they were cuddling. It didn't take much longer for Leonard to add 2 + 2…

"Yesternight was the best!" Misty said happily, and then she giggled. "Revenge sex feels _so_ good! Take that, dumb-Ash!" she added…

Only then Leonard had realized it: He had wasted ten years of his life bent on pointless revenge against a kid who wasn't even worth it, and he felt deeply ashamed of all of the horrible things he had done in that period. Fate can be _very_ ironic sometimes, and Leonard learned that people change and mature over the years (except for Ash). On that day, "Heart of Ice" ceased to exist. From that day forward, Leonard never committed any crimes ever again, and he spent the rest of his life peacefully with Misty, letting the gym leader do the battling while he himself officially retired forever from the sport known as Pokémon Battling… Oh! And also both he and Misty got their sweet revenge on Ash…

… _ **The end.**_

 **And with that, I finally put this old trauma of my adolescence to rest. When Misty left the main cast I stopped watching Pokémon, since the scantily-clad Misty and the promise of someday seeing her bare foot tickled was the** _ **only**_ **thing that had kept me watching the show for so many years.**

 **It was a fanfic I read in November 2002 titled "A dangerous love trial" that opened my mind to the possibility that Misty may actually be in love with Ash (it was** _ **not**_ **obvious from just watching the anime. Not to me at least, because I'm not a girl) and that same fanfic made me want to start trying to write my own fanfics the following year. All of my fanfics prior to 2011 are deleted now as they were horrendous (and thankfully I didn't know how to publish them anyway), but to think I came this far just because of** _ **one**_ **Pokémon fanfic that completely shattered my dream of a love story with a girl I don't even like today… And what's worse, in the end Ash x Misty** _ **never**_ **happened… Fate is** _ **truly**_ **ironic…**


	7. Rolling Tickle

**So, you like foot fetish one-shots but you hate those annoying OCs? Here you go! A foot fetish one-shot with 100%** _ **canon**_ **characters! No OC this time! Enjoy it.**

It was another lovely morning in the flooded world of Megaman Legends, where people either live in the few patches of land left above the endless sea or instead they opt for using their own airships as houses. Today we take a peek at the inside of a small yellow airship known as "The Flutter", where the ship's rather sexy mechanic named Roll Gaskett was about to get to work on maintenance of one of the ship's machines…

"Good morning, Roll" a relatively handsome boy the same age as Roll said happily as he climbed down the ladder and into the room, wearing casual clothes instead of his usual blue armor…

"Good morning, Megaman!" Roll replied with her cute melodious voice…

"Am I interrupting something?" Megaman asked…

"Oh! …No, you're not" Roll replied. "In fact, you could lend me a hand in performing maintenance to this machine… that is, if you don't have any more important tasks to do right now"

"At the moment, I'm free" Megaman said with a happy face…

"Great! Let's get to work, then" Roll exclaimed…

The machine in question was suspended some centimeters above the floor, with enough of a gap for a mechanic to get under it and work. It was also firmly and safely supported, so no danger of it falling on the mechanic. All that Roll had to do was lay herself down face-up and get the upper half of her body under the machine, leaving only her sexy legs visible…

Megaman smiled fondly and blushed slightly. He liked Roll a lot, even if he didn't find her perfect, but he had grown to love her in the years they grew up together. Meanwhile, Roll's hand came out from under the machine. "Wrench number 15, please!" she requested…

Megaman walked up to the toolbox beside Roll's legs, crouched down, grabbed the requested tool and passed it to Roll…

"Thanks Megaman" Roll said sweetly as she took the wrench. Metallic sounds were heard a second later. Roll definitely had a passion for machines…

The morning seemed to be going by with nothing out of the ordinary, just Megaman passing tools as Roll requested them and made sure everything with that machine was in order. However, Megaman was not really thinking of the maintenance job at all. He had grown up together with the cute Roll and for many years he wanted to be more than just her adoptive brother. Megaman was distracted, appreciating Roll's sexy curves and her bare legs, while the feet at the end of those legs remained hidden inside Roll's shoes and socks…

"Megaman! The Philips screwdriver, please!" Roll requested. A distracted Megaman who was staring at Roll's shoes grabbed the normal screwdriver instead and passed it to Roll. She tried it and quickly realized it didn't fit the Parker bolts. Roll's hand came back from under the machine. "Wrong screwdriver, Megaman!" she said with that cute almost-singing voice of hers…

"Oh! Sorry, Roll!" a surprised Megaman replied, briefly waking up from his daydreaming to give his cute adoptive sister the correct screwdriver…

But Megaman wanted to do more with Roll than just live and work together. He wanted to do things to her. Cute things. Roll was such a cute girl and Megaman wanted to treat her as such, and while looking at her legs and then at her shoes, he thought of a cute prank he could pull on her…

While she was in the middle of adjusting the last bolt, Roll started feeling a weird sensation. "Megaman? What's happening out there?" she asked nervously while feeling her right shoe slowly slipping off from her foot as Megaman gently pulled it off. "Did you just take my shoe off, Megaman?"

"Maybe…" Megaman replied happily with a slight blush, watching Roll's sexy legs with one shoe and one sock, the socked foot wiggling its toes cutely…

"Megaman, please give me back my shoe" Roll pleaded…

"Don't worry, I will… But I have to do this first" Megaman replied as he slowly and gently took off Roll's sock as well…

"Megaman, no!" Roll complained cutely as she felt her right sock slowly being taken off as well, leaving her cute right foot bare and exposed. "Now I'm barefoot, Megaman!" she said cutely, making Megaman blush more…

"Oh, Roll… Why are you so cute?" He asked before gently grabbing Roll's ankle to make sure she wouldn't pull her bare foot away…

"M-Megaman? What are you going to do to my bare foot? Megaman, please no! I'm ticklish!" Roll exclaimed…

"Oh, _really_?" Megaman asked playfully…

"Yes, _really_!" Roll replied…

Megaman then gently caressed Roll's bare right sole with his index finger. Roll giggled…

"It's true, you're ticklish… and that's really cute!" Megaman said with a happy blushing face…

"Megaman, please stop!" Roll pleaded cutely, also blushing…

Megaman tickled Roll's cute bare foot with his fingers as he enjoyed her beautiful laugh, fondly watched her toes wiggling in a sexy way and also delighted himself in the softness of the skin of Roll's bare sole. Roll herself wasn't necessarily suffering it, and in fact she was putting up little to no resistance, laughing happily and blushing brightly, her only real problem with it being that she found it embarrassing…

Megaman then started tickling in a more localized way, concentrating his fingers on the arch of Roll's foot…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _Stop it, you meanie!_ " Roll complained, but she said it in such a cute way that it seemed she actually liked the tickling…

Megaman took his fingers a few centimeters up, to the pad of the foot, and tickled Roll there…

"Noooo-ho-ho-ho-ho! Not there! Hee-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Roll exclaimed in-between her uncontrollable laughter. Megaman then moved his fingers around Roll's foot and started tickling the other side opposite from the sole. " _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ Megaman! Please! …I'm going to run out of air!" Roll pleaded while laughing…

Megaman stopped tickling and let Roll catch her breath, though not letting go of her foot just yet…

"Did you like it, Roll?" Megaman asked…

" _No!_ " Roll exclaimed, though her face was blushing intensely as if she had just experienced sexual arousal, and she was sweating too…

"Your foot seems to sweat a lot inside that warm sock and enclosed shoe" Megaman commented as he rubbed Roll's sweaty foot, and then he briefly sniffed it…

"When I get out from under this machine you're in for trouble, Megaman!" Roll said angrily, though it's hard to tell due to how cutely she always speaks…

Megaman winced at what Roll had just said. He knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to do something that might potentially anger her, but he _had_ to do it anyway. "Okay, I'll let you vent your anger on me after I'm done… By the way I've got something here…" Megaman said…

"W-What are you going to do to my poor bare foot now?" an annoyed Roll asked…

"Well… When I came out to the Flutter's deck to breathe some fresh air, there were some gulls flying above me… some feathers dropped from their plumages as they flew" Megaman said, suddenly taking a seagull feather he had collected for this moment and was planning to use just for this…

"No, Megaman! Please not a feather!" Roll pleaded…

Megaman started gently stroking Roll's bare sole with the feather, causing her to laughter again…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _Megamaaaaaan!_ " Roll exclaimed cutely while laughing and almost moaning in pleasure…

Megaman then used the feather to tickle Roll's foot between the toes…

" _Nooo-ho-ho-ho-ho! Not between the toes! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!_ " Roll laughed, feeling the soft feather tickle those hard-to-reach places between Roll's little cute toes…

Megaman eventually stopped, letting Roll catch her breath again…

"Megaman! Why are you doing this?" Roll asked…

"Because… I think you're _really cute_ …" Megaman admitted, blushing and slightly ashamed, before giving Roll a kiss on the big toe, making her blush brightly…

Megaman finally let go of Roll, so she was able to finish her job and get out from under the machine. She didn't look happy at all, and started looming menacingly towards Megaman…

"…R-Roll… Y-You're not going to hit me just because I tickled you… R-Right?" Megaman said while trembling in fear, though trying to fake a smile…

"You know, Megaman… It's a good thing you're not wearing your armor right now…" Roll said…

"I'm starting to think I should have come properly equipped for this…" Megaman said, already regretting his little prank…

Without any more words, Roll pounced on Megaman. Luckily, Roll's revenge turned out to consist of mercilessly tickling Megaman's belly, sides and armpits with her hands and also using the feather Megaman had used on her earlier…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Roll, please! I-I give up! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " Megaman said in his laughter…

"Sorry Megaman, but you didn't give _me_ the chance to give up!" Roll said playfully as she returned all of the tickles Megaman gave her, only stopping to let Megaman catch his breath and then doing it again, and repeating the process until our naughty hero finally learned his lesson…

… _ **The end.**_


	8. Something's fishy

The year was 22XX and it was a typical day for the Neo Arcadian forces as they strived to keep the peace by slaughtering all of the reploids and mechaniloids who were suspected to have become maverick. As everyone knows, the generals of the Neo Arcadian army are known as The Four Guardians, consisting of their leader: Sage Harpuia, the shinobi master: Hidden Phantom, the strongman of the group: Fighting Fefnir, and the rather beautiful and sexy (but not less deadly than the others) only woman in the group: Fairy Leviathan…

Unsurprisingly, the Neo Arcadian forces were easily crushing the (supposedly) evil forces, and everything seemed to be going its normal course, except for a minor weird thing that happened that day…

The previously mentioned female general known as Leviathan was, of course, having an underwater fight since most of her army including herself are basically sea units. Her soldiers, however, had been left behind to take care of the minor enemies while Leviathan herself focused on taking out the huge octopus boss by herself. And indeed, she was more than capable of dealing with the monster, no matter how many robot fish it released to attack, Leviathan would skillfully tear them to pieces with her spear…

" _Ice Dragon!_ " she shouted as a violent aura of blue energy manifested around her body and she aimed the tip of her spear at the already damaged huge robot octopus, firing a dragon made of ice at the monster's weak spot. The damage was massive and caused the nearly defeated monster to go berserk and flail all of its tentacles desperately in an attempt to crush Leviathan. However, being specially designed for underwater combat, Leviathan skillfully dodged the barrage of attacks unscathed…

…Or did she? The huge octopus mechaniloid somehow managed to grab Leviathan by her right foot. Leviathan's solution to this particular problem was rather unconventional: she escaped by just letting the monster take off her shoe, that way successfully slipping away from its grasp, and she continued what was left of the battle with one shoe and one bare foot…

At that very moment she found an opening. With a girly anime scream she charged at the monster's core and thrust her spear into it. After pulling the spear back, she swam away while the huge octopus exploded spectacularly like any boss enemy in the Mega Man Zero games…

"Well… That takes care of it. Harpuia and the others must have finished off their share of the enemies by now" Leviathan commented to herself before starting to swim back to the surface of the lake she had been fighting in. She decided to take a peek at the events on the surface, sticking her head and shoulders out of the water. The surface was littered with the remains of the enemy army's ground forces. "Oh! Fefnir did it again" she said…

Unbeknownst to the beautiful female sea warrior, one of the fish released by the octopus monster actually survived the battle. Since the mechaniloid that controlled it had been destroyed, the fish was receiving no signal, and it should have made it either swim idly or deactivate, but there seemed to be a glitch or bug in its programming. Leviathan was still with her head and shoulders out of the water when the fish spotted her. Due to the previously mentioned error, the robot fish misidentified Leviathan as something else, or rather, misidentified Leviathan's bare right foot, since it aimed for her one bare foot specifically for whatever reason, and then the fish swam frantically in a straight line towards Leviathan's beautiful bare sole…

At the moment, the sexy Leviathan was still distracted beholding the scenery. All of a sudden, she started feeling a tickling sensation in her bare right foot. She blushed as she nervously tried to hold back and not laugh while the earlier mentioned robot fish was pecking at Leviathan's cute bare sole with its lips (which the most romantic people may interpret as kisses)…

" _Pffft Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " our deadly yet cute guardian could no longer hold herself back and burst into laughter, her bare foot tickled mercilessly by the malfunctioning robot fish. The arch, the heel, the toes, no part of beautiful Leviathan's feminine foot was spared, as she felt every section of her foot being tickled one by one, her face blushing intensely as she laughed uncontrollably, maybe even happily as she seemed to show a slight hint of enjoyment…

In fact, she could have already eliminated the robotic fish by now, but for some reason she just let it keep tickling her foot…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _Ooh-ho-ho-ho! Stop it! That tickles!_ " Leviathan exclaimed, not knowing who or what was tickling her bare foot, but she sounded more like she was enjoying it rather than suffering it…

The fish tickled the side of her foot, and the part opposite to the sole too. Its lips even somehow found their way in-between Leviathan's toes, all the while she laughed nonstop. The fish then went back to Leviathan's sole and kept tickling her there a little more…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _That's enough!_ " Leviathan finally exclaimed as she got fed up of being tickled on her foot and with that same bare foot she kicked the malfunctioning fish robot away, with enough force to send it all the way against the remains of the huge octopus robot, where the fish finally broke and stopped functioning. With the tickling finally over, Leviathan was able to catch her breath. "…Okay, that was downright weird" she said…

After that, Leviathan climbed out of the lake. Her shoe was lost by now, so she couldn't recover it and stepped out of the water with one bare foot. Once on land, she flexed her knee so her bare foot could be in reach of her hand, using the spear to hold herself standing while she took some minutes to massage her own tickled bare foot with her hand, an act which managed to unintentionally look very sexy…

"What the heck was that all about anyway?" Leviathan wondered at the strange event that had recently happened to her. Once she could shake the after-tickle sensation off her bare foot, she went back to standing on both feet, tiptoeing with her bare foot since the other foot still had its high-heel shoe. "Yuck! Why does our gathering spot have to be on land? Land is already too dusty as it is, and now I have to touch it with my bare foot!" she complained…

She didn't walk more than two steps before looking forward and realizing her brothers and fellow guardians Harpuia and Fefnir were already standing in front of her, staring at her with puzzled expressions…

"How long have you guys been there?" a scared Leviathan asked…

"Actually… We've been here for a while" Harpuia replied, still not recovering from the confusion…

"What was so funny?" Fefnir asked Leviathan…

" _Huh?_ " was all that Leviathan managed to utter in response…

"What were you laughing so hard at? It seemed like you were having a great time!" Fefnir said…

"All four of us do enjoy battle to varying degrees, but it's the first time I've ever seen you so creepily happy" Harpuia said…

Leviathan's whole face went bright red from embarrassment knowing that her brothers had been watching her the whole time while she was being tickled. " _T-That's none of your business!_ " she screamed angrily before walking past them, still tiptoeing with her bare foot…

Later, at the gathering spot where the whole armies of Pantheon robots and other Neo Arcadian units awaited for their leaders after the successful battle, all four squadrons each saw their respective leader enter the scene, For Leviathan's own soldiers, she had always been a beautiful and sexy sight to watch, but today she arrived in only one shoe, and that one bare foot made her look sexier than ever…

"Hmmm… Welcome back, Leviathan-sama" Blizzack Stagroff, the big moose-shaped second-in-command of Leviathan's forces greeted her. He tried not to stare at Leviathan's cute bare foot, but temptation was hard to resist…

"We're out of here!" Leviathan said, still angry. Then she walked towards the military transport vehicle, still tiptoeing her way with her sexy bare foot, with all of her soldiers lustfully staring at her foot. " _What are all of you looking at?_ " Leviathan shouted angrily, though blushing cutely from embarrassment. Luckily for her, with that shout she succeeded in scaring her soldiers into stopping staring at her foot, and instead they looked away pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. Then she walked into the transport vehicle, but not without her subordinates giving a quick last sneak peek to her sexy sole…

That was a weird day for the sea forces of Neo Arcadia. Leviathan just got herself a new pair of shoes once she arrived back and the incident was never ever mentioned again. After all, Neo Arcadia doesn't want its enemies to discover that one of its strongest warriors has such a big, cute and embarrassing weakness…

… _ **The end.**_


	9. Unlucky Shuko's unexpected win

It seemed to be a normal morning in Central Town, Cyber City, located in the country of Electopia. That morning, somebody other than Lan Hikari was also oversleeping, since it was already 8:15 a.m. and whoever was under the sheets hadn't woken up yet…

"Hey, sis! Isn't your job interview today? You're gonna be late!" one of two twin brothers said to the girl in the bed…

She suddenly sprung up. "Oh no! It's late already!" she whined. Meet the Hinata Hyuga equivalent of the Mega Man Battle Network universe, also known as Shuko, who desperately rushed through the morning routine…

"I sounded the alarm several times, but you just didn't wake up!" said Shuko's little cute NetNavi (or , whatever you prefer to call him)…

"Sorry AquaMan!" the beautiful Shuko apologized sweetly after eating a hurried breakfast. In few minutes she had already changed into the outfit she wears in Mega Man Battle Network 6 (because I like that one better than her MMBN4 outfit), concluding by putting her shoes without socks on her beautiful feet. Once ready, she picked up her PET device with AquaMan in it. "I'm leaving! Wish me good luck!" she said, about to leave…

Shuko's younger twin brothers then noticed it: Shuko forgot to tie the shoelaces on her right shoe. "Sis…!" one of them tried to say, but their beautiful elder sister was in too much of a hurry and was already gone. "I hope she'll be okay…" he said worriedly to his twin…

"She'll be fine. She's survived worse" the other twin replied…

Minutes later, cute Shuko could be seen on the streets of Central Town, walking happily though hurriedly towards the office where the job interview would take place. "I've got to walk fast or I'll be way too late!" she said…

"Don't rush too much, Shuko! That's how accidents happen!" AquaMan warned his beautiful operator…

Meanwhile, not far from there, a random criminal was about to carry out yet another incident (as it happens everyday in the Mega Man Battle Network world). For that purpose, he had gathered a few dozen robot dogs like the one at the beginning of Mega Man Battle Network 6…

"Now, with my robot dog army, I will destroy Net Society! _Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " he gloated. "Now jack-in, !" he exclaimed as he connected his own PET device to a machine, sending his dog-like NetNavi to control the robot dogs. As a result, all of the little robot dogs went berserk and started running around chasing people in an attempt to attack them…

Of course, one of them had to target our poor beautiful Shuko. She turned around with a confused look in her face to look at the robot dog growling at her. "Huh? …Is that robot dog growling at me?" she asked…

"Watch out, Shuko! I think it's infected with a virus!" AquaMan exclaimed…

The robot dog attacked, so Shuko ran away screaming, with the robot dog chasing her…

"W-Why is a robot dog chasing meeeeee?" she cried…

"You're not the only one! Apparently everyone else is being chased too!" AquaMan commented. Shuko looked around to find it was indeed true…

At that moment, Lan Hikari entered the scene. "Looks like a job for MegaMan!" he said heroically while taking the jack-in cable from his PET…

"Don't worry! I got this!" Lan's NetNavi said confidently…

Shuko was still running away from the robot dog. She _still_ didn't remember to tie her right shoe's laces, and during the chase her shoe inevitably fell off her foot. She almost tripped as a result, but with some comical arm flailing complete with a funny face she was able to avoid falling flat on her beautiful face. However, the dog grabbed Shuko's lost shoe with its mouth and ran off with it…

" _Hey! Come back with my shoe!_ " Shuko whined. But it was too late. "Great… Just my luck" she sighed…

A few minutes later, MegaMan easily deleted DogMan, thus making all robot dogs stop attacking and become docile again…

" _Yeah!_ Well done, MegaMan!" Lan celebrated…

But by that point Shuko's shoe was already lost. Poor Shuko's cute bare right foot was now exposed and she was forced to keep walking to the job interview in only one shoe…

"What am I going to do now? I look ridiculous like this! They're not going to hire me!" Shuko whined…

"All that running saved us a lot of time, though. We're almost there. We might as well give it a shot" AquaMan replied…

And just to add insult to injury, Shuko just happened to step on a puddle of water with her beautiful bare foot. "Oh, _no_! _Why_ do I have to be so unlucky?" she complained, barely managing not to cry…

And so, our beautiful unlucky Shuko arrived at a small building…

"Well, here it is…" Shuko said, attempting to gather courage…

"Maybe if you show them what you're capable of, they won't notice your missing shoe" AquaMan said in an attempt to bring some optimism into the situation…

Shuko rang the doorbell. From this point on, her bad day was going to get just plain weird. A young man about Shuko's same age opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked…

Shuko blushed and tried to hide her bare right foot behind her left leg. "U-Um… Yes… I-I'm Shuko" she said shyly…

"Oh, yes! I remember now" the young man replied. "My name is Leo, please come in" he said as he stepped aside to allow Shuko to come in. "She's really, _really_ cute!" Leo thought inwardly with a slight blush in his face as he looked at Shuko…

"Uh… Can we just do the interview here?" Shuko said while trying to fake a happy face and rubbing he back of her head with her hand, trying to conceal her bare foot as best as possible…

"I'm afraid we can't. Please come in" Leo said…

"Okay…" Shuko said sadly. She walked in, revealing she was wearing only one shoe, with the other foot completely bare. Leo stared at beautiful Shuko's bare foot with a slight blush in his face. "Please, don't look at my foot. I lost a shoe on the way here, it's nothing important" Shuko said cutely, her face red with embarrassment. She had no idea that she was being _too_ cute…

"Ahem! …I understand. I heard about the incident with the robotic dogs" Leo said while trying to hide the fact that Shuko's beauty had just mesmerized him. "This way, please"

Shuko followed Leo to his office. "See, Shuko? I told you it would turn all right in the end!" AquaMan said…

The interview took a few minutes, and whatever happened within that interval does not concern us…

"So? …Am I going to get hired?" Shuko asked…

Leo looked worried while studying Shuko's history. "What's wrong with this woman? Why did _every_ job she attempted turn into such a big disaster? …Damn! I never thought I'd get something like _this_ as my very first assignment at this position!" Leo thought. He then looked at beautiful Shuko. "What am I going to do? I can't just tell her we can't hire her! That'll break her heart! Err… No! I mean… It wouldn't be professional… I know!"

"Leo-san?" Shuko said…

"Ahem! …We will call you later" Leo said…

Shuko suddenly burst into tears. She didn't buy the blatant lie said at the end of most failed interviews. "No, you won't call me! I've been through enough of this already to know what it means when you say you'll call me!" she cried…

Shuko got up and was ready to leave…

"Shuko-san, please wait!" Leo yelled without noticing, startling Shuko but making her stop and turn around towards him. "…I can give you a test for a certain other position" Leo said seriously, making Shuko blink in confusion…

Shuko was put at the seat of an empty receptionist desk in an enclosed room where nobody would see them (not that there were any other people in the building). Shuko was unable to see her own feet from there because of the desk itself…

"Now please cross your legs…" Leo said…

Shuko did as Leo asked. When she crossed her legs, the bare right foot being the one suspended in the air, Shuko's bare foot ended up in plain sight on the other side of the desk, still not visible to herself but she could feel it. "How embarrassing! My bare foot is in plain sight in this position!" Shuko said timidly, with her adorable face blushing…

"That's perfect. Stay like that" Leo said, and then he crouched down…

Suddenly, Shuko started to feel a tickling sensation in her cute bare foot. She tried to hold, but the feeling of Leo's fingers lovingly stroking her bare sole was too much for her. Shuko burst into an adorable laugh. " _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ W-What…? Ha-ha! _What are you doing?_ " she said…

"I'm gauging your cuteness level… and _oh my goddess_ , it's over 9000!" Leo said while tickling Shuko's adorable foot…

" _Really?_ Am I _that_ cute?" a very surprised Shuko asked…

Leo answered that question by kissing Shuko's cute little toes, causing her to moan happily with hearts for eyes. Embarrassed but happy, the beautiful Shuko un-crossed her legs and pulled her feet as far back as she could, hiding them below the chair she was sitting on, touching the floor with just the tiptoes. "Now you can't tickle me!" she said playfully…

Leo just walked around the desk without a word…

"No! Don't do that!" Shuko said. Leo crouched low enough to see Shuko's bare foot below the chair, gently grabbed it with his right hand and started lovingly stroking beautiful Shuko's bare sole with the fingers of his left hand…

The beautiful Shuko burst into cute laughter again. "Hihihihihihihi! That tickles!" she said, feeling Leo's fingers caressing the arch of her soft bare sole…

Leo's fingers then moved to Shuko's heel. She giggled softly as she felt the tickling sensation. Leo then tickled the pad of Shuko's foot…

"No-ho-ho-ho-ho! Not there!" Shuko exclaimed as she burst into a beautiful laughter, so tickled by Leo's fingers that it made her lift her bare foot off the floor, also leaving the pad and toes completely exposed to be tickled more, which might have been intentional or not…

Leo was feeling very aroused by the ticklishness of Shuko's one bare foot. He was unable to hold back any longer as his tickling started to take a turn for the dirtier. Leo couldn't resist anymore and gave Shuko's delicious bare sole a slow lick…

" _Kyaaaaa!_ " Shuko screamed happily like a fangirl while her face turned bright red and her eyes looked like hearts again. She was both excited and sexually aroused by the tickles on her cute, bare and vulnerable foot…

And so, Leo and the beautiful Shuko spent some more time having fun with tickling Shuko's bare foot until she couldn't take it anymore, where Leo stopped. After they had enough fun together, both of them stood up…

"Um… That was actually pretty fun" Shuko said shyly. "…But I have to go now. Good day!" she added before bowing respectfully to Leo and then attempting to escape the place…

"Wait, please!" Leo pleaded…

"W-What is it?" Shuko asked a bit scared…

"…You passed my test" Leo said…

"R-Really?" Shuko said timidly…

"Yes… really…" Leo said…

Shuko's eyes widened in shock when she saw Leo kneel down in front of her and gently grab her hand. "Shuko-san… I know this is highly unprofessional, but… Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Leo proposed…

Shuko blushed intensely and made a big gasp, also putting her other hand on her cheek, completely flattered. The Hinata of the Battle Network universe had found her Shidomaru…

"Oh, my! I… I'm so flattered… B-But why? It isn't just because I'm barefoot and ticklish, is it?" Shuko said…

"Well… Partly it is" an ashamed Leo admitted. "Also your beautiful looks, your sweet voice, your delicate manners… You seem to be everything I've ever wanted in a woman!"

"Oh! That's _so_ sweet! …But… I can't accept… I-I mean, you don't marry a person you just met, right?" Shuko said…

"…You have a point" Leo admitted, letting go of Shuko's beautiful hand and standing back up. "So… uh… Maybe we could make an arrangement for another meeting?" he asked, timidly rubbing the back of his own head…

"Um… Sure! …But if you're going to tickle my foot again, please be discrete about it" Shuko joked…

"I'll try" Leo replied…

Shuko then walked out of the building, but not before giving Leo a last wink and a sweet look. Leo sweetly looked back at her, wishing to meet Shuko again soon…

Once outside the building, Shuko looked around to make sure nobody was watching before letting her real thoughts out. " _Yes!_ I can't believe I scored with a potential boyfriend in the middle of such an unlucky day! AquaMan, I'm so excited!" Shuko celebrated…

"I told you, didn't I? Your day _did_ turn out alright! …Though in a sort of weird way" AquaMan said…

Not far from there, Lan was merrily skating his way through after another successful heroic deed. "I wonder what new chips we could buy today?" he said…

"Hey, Lan! Look! It's one of those robot dogs!" MegaMan pointed out…

Lan looked forward to find the very same robot dog that had stolen Shuko's shoe, and it still had it in its mouth. The dog was calm now, since the virus had been eliminated…

Lan stopped and crouched down. "Hey, little buddy!" he greeted the robot dog. "What do you have there? It's not good to steal people's shoes, you know. Give that back!"

Lan took Shuko's missing shoe out of the dog's mouth. The robot dog did not oppose any resistance…

"Good boy" Lan said, petting the robot dog on the head before it continued on its way. Then Lan stood back up…

"I wonder whose shoe that is" MegaMan said…

"I'm pretty sure we're going to find out sooner or later, MegaMan" Lan replied…

In fact, they found out sooner than they thought, since they were very close to the building where Shuko was. "Um… Excuse me…" her adorable innocent voice suddenly interrupted Lan and MegaMan…

"Oh! Good afternoon, Shuko!" Lan said, and once he looked at her it didn't take very long for him to notice Shuko's beautiful bare right foot, and her left shoe matching the right shoe Lan was holding…

"So it was Shuko's shoe!" MegaMan commented…

"Yes… Um… May I have it back?" she asked politely…

"Of course!" Lan replied, giving Shuko's shoe back to her, which she proceeded to put back on her foot where it belongs, and making sure the laces were tied this time…

"All of this happened because I forgot to tie my shoelaces. Don't forget to tie yours, Lan!" Shuko said…

"Actually, my shoes use zippers, not laces" Lan replied. Both humans and their NetNavis laughed…

Shuko stood back up after tying her shoelaces. "Thank you, Lan. You're my hero" she said, making Lan and even MegaMan blush…

"W-We were just doing what we always do! Right, MegaMan?" an embarrassed Lan said with a big smile…

"If I ever get married, I'll invite you to my wedding" Shuko suddenly said happily. "See you later!" she added before happily walking back home…

Lan and MegaMan were puzzled. "Did she just invite us to her wedding?" Lan asked…

"I think that's what she said…" MegaMan replied…

"That's… _Awesome!_ Just think of all the food!" Lan exclaimed enthusiastically…

"You're going to get fat someday!" MegaMan yelled comically…

… _ **The end.**_


	10. Ticklish Dr Ciel

The year was 22XX, and with Neo Arcadia ruling the world and exterminating any reploids even barely suspected to have become Maverick, a group of rebels formed a resistance, led by the beautiful female scientist Ciel and Commander Elpizo. While Elpizo took care of leading the military actions of the resistance, Dr. Ciel devoted herself to researching a new form of energy that would solve the current world-wide energy crisis…

However, we don't care much about all that back-story in this particular one-shot. Ciel was doing her research inside her room in the resistance base, in front of her computer, when somebody knocked on the door…

"Come in!" Ciel announced rather trustingly. As a result, Elpizo felt free to open the door and come in somewhat shyly…

"Good evening, Miss Ciel" Elpizo greeted…

The human scientist raised her visor, showing her beautiful blue eyes as she turned around to talk to Elpizo. "Why, hello commander!" she greeted back sweetly. The look full of kindness on Ciel's eyes mesmerized the commander of the resistance. "Is everything okay?"

"Ahem! …Yes, everything is okay. I just came to see how you were going" Elpizo replied as soon as he regained composure…

"Oh… Fine. I'm still working on my new energy project" Ciel said…

"I see… Well, that's all. I'll let you keep working" Elpizo said…

"Thank you" Ciel ended the conversation, then turned around, lowered the visor back onto her eyes and kept on typing on her keyboard…

But Elpizo didn't leave the room. He was too charmed by Ciel's beauty to leave, and stood there watching the blonde female scientist in pink as she worked. She was unaware that he was still there…

Suddenly, a rather small but beautiful detail caught Elpizo's attention. He noticed Ciel was starting to shoeplay with one of her shoes. It was such a gorgeous sight, watching the beautiful woman's adorable bare foot slowly come out of its shoe, without even a sock or stocking on it, just soft exposed female skin…

Elpizo watched the whole time as Ciel's foot completely came out of its shoe and started to play with it, sometimes going halfway back in, then going out again all the way until the toes were out, sometimes pulling the shoe around with the toes, or just randomly moving around. At one point her foot separated completely from her pink high-heel shoe, landing on its tiptoes a few centimeters behind, barely touching the cold floor…

Being horny for Ciel as he was, Elpizo wanted to play too. So, without Ciel noticing, he slowly and quietly removed the pink shoe from the place it had been left. Then the woman's bare foot came back to try to put its shoe back on, only to not find it. Ciel's bare foot fumbled rather gracefully around the area where the lost shoe should be, finding nothing but the cold floor. Upon not finding the shoe, it seemed to conclude that what is lost is lost, and it just settled bare on the cold floor, right beside the other foot that still had a shoe on it. Poor Ciel had planted the entire sole of her little vulnerable bare foot on the floor, feeling its cold. It was too cute to just be there watching…

So, Elpizo gently took his finger to Ciel's bare foot and started caressing it. Ciel started to giggle. Elpizo then started to stroke Ciel's foot lovingly with two of his fingers, tickling Ciel's foot and making her giggle more and more…

At that moment, the beautiful scientist lifted her bare foot's heel off the floor, exposing her soft, vulnerable sole. Elpizo decided that the time to attack was now, and so his fingers started to caress and tickle Ciel's lovely bare sole. Ciel's giggling turned into laughter and her cheeks blushed. Elpizo had a fond look in his eye as his fingertips played with the different sections of lovely Ciel's ticklish bare foot, her laughter serving as beautiful background music to his ears…

Ciel could have pulled her foot away much sooner, but instead she let Elpizo tickle her for a few minutes. After that, she finally decided to cross her legs, leaving her bare foot suspended in the air, no longer below the chair and therefore out of the range of Elpizo's fingers given his position at the moment…

Ciel raised her visor again to uncover her eyes and look downwards behind herself, where Elpizo was. "Well… Did you have fun, commander?" she said with a bit of sarcasm, visibly annoyed but blushing cutely as if she had enjoyed it…

Elpizo sighed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist" he admitted…

"You _couldn't resist_ , huh?" Ciel said, and then she turned the back of her head to Elpizo. "I would expect a commander to have more self-control, you know"

Elpizo stood up only to bow Japanese-style. "My apologies, Miss Ciel"

"I'll let it slide this time" Ciel said without looking at Elpizo so he couldn't see her blush. She did actually feel a little flattered by the tickling even if she was not in love with him. "Well, I'm getting back to work now"

"Me too… You can rest assured I won't tickle you this time" Elpizo replied jokingly as he left the room, causing Ciel to giggle again…

"I hope so" Ciel replied before lowering her visor again and continuing with her research, still in only one shoe, with her legs crossed, with her bare foot off the floor…

… _ **The end.**_


	11. Too cute to torture

"Why are we here again, Ulquiorra?" an annoyed Grimmjow asked his fellow Espada as he followed him to the cell where they held the beautiful Orihime captive…

"We must torture that woman to break her spirit" Ulquiorra simply replied…

"Why don't we just go and kill them all?" Grimmjow asked…

"You already tried that and you know how that went. We're going to win this war with strategy, not brute force" Ulqiorra answered…

"Bullshit…" Grimmjow growled…

Ulquiorra opened the door of Orihime's cell. The gorgeous human girl was not even restrained, and she didn't even try to escape. She just stared seriously at Ulquiorra without saying a word…

"Something's really wrong with this girl… She didn't try to escape, and isn't putting up any resistance either…" Grimmjow commented…

"That's because she knows any struggles are futile" Ulquiorra answered. "Now, woman, get on the bed"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's so straightforward! You surprise me, Ulquiorra! I didn't know you were into _that_!" Grimmjow said…

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra asked, his stare still blank and empty but lifting up an eyebrow, genuinely confused with Grimmjow's comment…

"Don't play innocent with me, you _dog_!" Grimmjow replied with a big wicked smile, winking an eye and nudging Ulquiorra twice with the elbow…

"I seriously don't know why you're making such a fuss. If you're not going to make yourself useful, then you can leave. I can ask any other arrancar to assist me" Ulquiorra said…

Ulquiorra had the beautiful Orihime sit on the bed, with her legs extended on the mattress. He held both of Orihime's arms up by the wrists, so she couldn't defend herself. Not that she was going to…

"Now, Grimmjow, you must follow my instructions exactly" Ulquiorra said…

"You're not my owner" Grimmjow retorted…

"To administer the torture correctly we must do every step of the process exactly" Ulquiorra said…

"Why don't we just beat her up?" Grimmjow objected…

"Because she will endure the pain. What we need to break is her spirit, not her body" Ulquiorra replied…

"Okay… So, what's the plan?" Grimmjow asked…

"First… Take off her right shoe" Ulquiorra said…

Grimmjow was very visibly confused, but strangely he actually did as Ulquiorra said and took off Orihime's right shoe, revealing an adorable and lovely bare right foot…

"Now what?" Grimmjow asked…

"Remember the feather I gave you two minutes ago?" Ulquiorra asked…

Grimmjow took a big feather out of his pocket. "You can't be serious!" he said…

"I'm always serious" Ulquiorra replied. "I have studied humans, and I've recently found out about a fatal flaw in their anatomy"

"You don't say…" Grimmjow said sarcastically…

"They call it 'tickles'… When various sensitive spots of their anatomy are gently stroked, humans lose control of their bodies. They start laughing and crying at the same time. They even lose control of their bladders if 'tickled' for a long amount of time" Ulquiorra explained…

"So, we're basically going to make her pee her pants… Fair enough for a torture" Grimmjow accepted…

"The key is the despair of completely losing control of one's own body. That's how we're going to break this woman's spirit. Now, stroke her bare foot with the feather gently" Ulquiorra said…

Grimmjow took the feather to Orihime's beautiful bare right sole. Just the slightest contact of the feather with Orihime's adorable foot sent her into uncontrollable laughter…

"Hey! This actually works!" Grimmjow exclaimed with a wicked smile as he stroked beautiful Orihime's foot with the feather, tickling her…

"And that's just the lowest level of tickle. Keep at it until I signal for you to change to the next torture instrument" Ulquiorra said…

When enough time passed of tickling Orihime's foot with the feather, Ulquiorra signaled for Grimmjow to change to a small toothbrush. The soft harmless bristles tickled Orihime's lovely bare right foot even more than the feather. Grimmjow had fun trying different areas of Orihime's foot: The arch, the pad, the side, the toes… And just as Ulquiorra said, Orihime started crying from so much laughter, but he didn't know those were not sadness tears…

After enough time, Ulquiorra signaled for Grimmjow to change instrument again, this time to a painting brush, which went up and down lovely Orihime's adorable ticklish foot. After that came the hair brush, which tickled poor cute Orihime even harder and made her laugh louder…

"So? …How does it feel to completely lose control of your own body? Now you see what true despair is…" Ulquiorra said coldly…

But something was wrong. Despite having completely lost control of her body due to the tickling, and despite the tears pouring out of her eyes, Orihime didn't seem to be suffering. She was not even struggling to escape the tickles, and her laugh started getting mixed with moans of pleasure… Yes, _pleasure_ , the exact opposite of what Ulquiorra was trying to get…

Grimmjow was no longer paying attention to Ulquiorra's signals either. He had discarded the last tickling instrument and started tickling Orihime's lovely foot with his fingertips, wanting to feel the soft, silky texture…

"Grimmjow, stop!" Ulquiorra ordered…

"No, Grimmjow! Keep going, please!" Orihime suddenly said in-between her laughter…

"Do I stop or do I keep going?" Grimmjow asked…

"Would you really obey the enemy?" Ulquiorra asked rhetorically…

"Fuck it! I'll keep tickling her until she orgasms!" Grimmjow decided…

Grimmjow had also lost control of himself, starting to kiss and even lick Orihime's cute adorable foot, which tickled more than anything else prior…

"What's happening to me? Why can't I stop playing with this girl's cute little foot? Why did my dick suddenly get stiff? …Oh, crap! I'm really enjoying this!" Grimmjow thought…

Ulquiorra was shocked. According to his studies, humans should hate tickles on the foot. Why was that woman enjoying the torture? That didn't make sense at all! Meanwhile, both Orihime and Grimmjow had reached orgasm, and after that both were completely exhausted, covered in sweat and struggling to catch their breath…

Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow by the neck of his jacket and dragged him as he walked out of the room without a word and without even looking at Orihime. He closed the cell door and walked back to his room, confused and disturbed…

"Why are humans such weird creatures? There seems to be no end to the unknown variables that keep popping up the more I learn about them… I won't give up. I shall find that woman's true weakness…" Ulquiorra thought…

 ** _…_** ** _The end._**


	12. The Adventure of Link, alternate ending

_**Spoiler alert:**_ **Even if this is an alternate version, this one-shot still has spoilers for the ending of "Zelda II: The Adventure of Link". If you haven't beaten the game yet, you might not want to read this.**

It had been the toughest quest he had ever faced. It was said that it was impossible to get into the Great Palace and reclaim the lost Triforce of Courage, yet he did it. He suffered through epic battles that no other man in the entire land of Hyrule could have endured, and he returned victorious to the royal palace, ready to use the power of the complete Triforce to awake the original princess Zelda from her spell-induced slumber…

However, despite the Triforce floating in circles and the spectacular flashes of light, the princess did not wake up immediately. A confused Link slowly approached the beautiful princess, but upon closer inspection he sighed in relief and put a little smile on his face, fondly watching as Zelda was still snoozing. It was no longer a forced spell-induced sleep, the power of the Triforce instead turned it into a normal sleep that one could easily wake up from… with some little help, of course…

The brave hero decided he deserved to have some fun after all of the titanic challenges he went through. Princess Zelda looked so cute and vulnerable in her sleep. Link slowly and carefully took off Zelda's right shoe, slowly revealing the princess's dainty and lovely bare foot…

Link gently caressed Zelda's bare foot sole with the tip of his index finger. Now, this is the very first princess Zelda we're talking about, so she had been asleep for a few centuries, thus her muscles couldn't quite react to the sudden tickling she felt under her foot. Her eyes still closed, her face still inexpressive, but the tickles caused her big toe to make a very small twitch…

This almost insignificant movement of Zelda's toe actually restored Link's hopes. It meant she could feel the tickles, therefore she was alive and her nerves functioning. The caress with one finger turned into a gentle, loving tickle with all the fingertips of Link's hand. Zelda's eyes were still closed, but now a little smile formed on her face and her cheeks blushed. Thanks to that smile, Link knew their happy ending was near…

Link knelt before his princess's feet and started kissing the lovely bare right foot, combined with more tickling. Zelda's foot started twitching more significantly and her mouth started to open to let out a silent laugh…

Link then gave the beautiful princess a tongue kiss on her bare foot. The princess's entire body twitched as she started to laugh cutely. She sounded happy, as if she were enjoying the tickly treatment her foot was getting. Zelda's happiness made Link happy as well…

The princess finally fully woke up and opened her eyes. "Who's tickling me?" was the first thing she asked…

The original princess Zelda slowly sat up, stretching her limbs in order to shake off the drowsiness. After waking up, the first thing she noticed was the handsome and manly hero in green standing right in front of her, right at her feet…

"I'm still dreaming, right?" she said, her face blushing in arousal after she realized she was being tickled by him. Link just shook his head, being the man of few words he had always been (except when bored or hungry). "The strong and silent type, I see… I like men like that" she said…

The princess wanted to know more about the hero who had waken her up from the evil wizard's spell. Being that her foot was the part of her body closest to him at the moment, she started touching Link's abdomen with her bare foot, causing Link to feel aroused and blush. Zelda enjoyed touching Link's trained abdominal muscles for a few seconds before her foot went down to a different area of the manly hero's body…

"I think we've found the legendary Master Sword" she joked as she touched something hard inside the lower part of Link's tunic. The hero almost melted in pleasure. "Come closer. Show me your left hand" Zelda commanded. Link immediately obeyed and showed Zelda the mark of the Triforce on his left hand…

"Of course! It had to be you!" Zelda exclaimed happily, and took the chance to fondle on Link's muscular arm, feeling the strength of the hero who did the impossible for her…

Link helped Zelda get off the bed, and then he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. Both elves looked into each other's eyes, completely in love with each other. No need for Link to say anything, his eyes gave away his feelings of love towards Zelda…

"I think these kids are going to need some privacy" Impa said as she lowered the curtain so Link and Zelda could kiss…

… _ **The end.**_


	13. Sexier with Automail

Edward Elric was the Fullmetal Alchemist, named for the mechanical limbs called Automail that substituted his original right arm and left leg, which he had lost while trying to revive his dead mother using alchemy. Though his true reason for trying to find the supposedly all-powerful Philosopher's Stone was not for himself, but rather to recover the body of his little brother Alphonse, whose soul was bound to a hollow suit of armor by using the iron in Edward's own blood…

Winry Rockbell was Edward and Alphonse's childhood friend whose parents died during the Ishbal massacre, raised by her grandmother Pinako, who taught her how to build Automail. She was the one to give Edward his mechanical limbs, and had an obsession with machines (particularly Automail) that could border on fetish…

Edward's constant search for the Philosopher's Stone was taking its toll on him. He had recently discovered what said stone was truly made of, and the deeper he searched, the sadder and bitterer his life got…

Winry couldn't stand seeing Edward and Alphonse suffer. She wished they would give up on their search so they didn't have to suffer so much pain. The Elric brothers were going to spend one night at the Rockbell house before resuming their search. It was Winry's only chance to try to persuade Edward to stop. The idea she came up with was kind of stupid, considering Winry is usually a smart girl, but she had to try it…

"Ed… Actually, I think you look sexier with Automail" she said…

Edward slowly turned around and stared at Winry with his most comical "WTF?" face. "…Are you kidding me, Winry?"

" _N-No!_ " the ashamed mechanic replied with blush on her face…

Edward stared at Winry with total disbelief…

"Stop staring at me like that! I mean it!" Winry said, looking away, feeling ashamed. "…I… I-I have a sexual fantasy… I-I mean, _everybody_ has them…" she added. Winry was really hesitant about telling this to Ed, of all people. She was sure he'd make fun of her for confessing this secret…

"Talking about sex is _so_ out-of-character for you, Winry…" Edward commented, knowing what she was truly up to…

" _S-Shut up!_ I-It's natural for teenagers to dream of specific things they want during sex!" Winry yelled…

"I can't deny that" Edward conceded. "Well? What's Winry Rockbell's sexual fantasy?" he asked teasingly…

Winry twitched nervously and stayed silent for several seconds before starting to talk. "…You know how much I love machinery… especially Automail…" she began…

"Yes?" Edward said to show he was listening…

"Well… I-I've always wanted a handsome man to caress me gently with Automail parts…" she confessed, still blushing with embarrassment. "In fact, I'd love to have this handsome man tickle me with his Automail!"

"Now you're starting to worry me, Winry…" Edward deadpanned…

" _I knew I shouldn't have confessed my secret to you!_ " Winry cried as she threw a wrench towards Ed. The Fullmetal Alchemist was barely able to dodge it…

"Winry… I know how you feel, believe me… I know you want the best for me and Al… But that's _exactly_ why I can't afford to give up my search for the Philosopher's Stone! …I don't care about my lost limbs! I can live with Automail for the rest of my life! …But it was my fault that Al lost his body, and I can't rest until I get it back for him!" Edward said…

"But it's so sad!" Winry cried. " _Why_ must you and Al carry all the weight on your shoulders! _You're not alone!_ "

Edward hugged Winry and let her cry on the shoulder of his Automail, despite knowing it might rust from the tears. They remained in the hug until Winry finally calmed down…

"I caused you a lot of pain too, didn't I?" Edward said. "I'm not going to give up my search for the Philosopher's stone… but I think you deserve a compensation for all your trouble…"

"Huh?" was all that a confused Winry could utter. She had no idea what Ed was talking about…

Minutes later, Winry was laying face-down on the couch. She was smiling once again, happy that Edward had agreed to do this after all. Even if she failed to stop him at least she would get to enjoy a thing she had wanted for years. Winry started shoeplaying with her right sandal, teasing Edward. The sandal soon fell off her foot, exposing Winry's soft and vulnerable bare sole…

"Alright, let's do this" Edward said with a smile…

Winry shivered in excitement as she felt the cold metal fingertip gently caressing her sensitive bare sole. The tickling sensation caused her to giggle happily…

"Wow! You're really enjoying this!" a surprised Edward exclaimed as he tickled Winry's foot with his automail arm…

"What did you expect? The cold metallic texture of Automail is one of the things I enjoy most!" Winry replied happily, giggling more as her foot twitched from the tickles…

Edward's smile turned into a wide evil grin as the fingertips of his Automail arm started tickling Winry's foot a lot more fiercely and mercilessly. Winry burst into laughter, mixed with moans indicating sexual pleasure…

"I can't believe you're enjoying this torment! Some weird sense of logic you have!" Edward snarked playfully as his metal fingertips kept playing with Winry's soft foot…

And so, the cute blonde mechanic enjoyed the cold tickling touch of her friend's metal hand until they were both satisfied…

"We gotta do this more often" Edward joked…

"You wish!" Winry said, suddenly denying Ed a second chance at it…

"Aw, come on! Now that I know you love to have my Automail hand tickle your foot, I'm going to tickle you at _every_ chance I get!" Edward said with a wide evil grin…

Winry's face got bright red. As much as she'd enjoy Edward tickling her with the Automail arm at every turn, she could not afford to let him know that or she'd die of embarrassment…

" _Stay away from me, you pervert!_ " Winry shouted as she started throwing all of her heavy metal tools at Edward's head, forcing him to flee…

… _ **The end.**_


	14. An evil angel's ticklish hell

" _Urano Metoria!_ " Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail guild shouted. Her losing battle against Angel of the dark guild Oracion Seis did a complete 180º turn with the help of Hibiki from the Blue Pegasus guild (who gave the spell to Lucy) and Lucy's own feelings of love towards Celestial Spirits (which caused Angel's Celestial Spirits to refuse to attack Lucy any longer)…

The powerful spell struck Angel with the power of the cosmos. Of course, this being Fairy Tail, there would be no bleeding wounds or other realistic signs of damage. This being Fairy Tail, battle damage was indicated by _clothing damage_! Various parts of the evil Angel's clothes were torn off, including one of her boots. After being sent flying by Lucy's last attack, the evil woman fell back into the river they were fighting on… with one boot and one bare foot…

Lucy herself was startled by Angel's landing, having been unconscious during the execution of Urano Metoria and only recently having recovered consciousness. "Huh?" was all she managed to say…

"I knew you could do it…" a tired Hibiki thought with a smile…

Lucy looked around, _very_ confused, while Natsu was still suffering from motion sickness from just being on a raft over the shallow river. The dragonslayer tried to talk, to no avail…

Of course, having been beaten around during most of the fight, Lucy's non-bleeding wounds were still aching. "Huh? What is…? What happened?" she said, and then she noticed her wounded comrades. "Hibiki! Happy! …Oh, right! Natsu!" she exclaimed…

Before she could be of any help to them, though, the seemingly defeated Angel literally resurfaced from below the river water, thirsty for Lucy's blood…

"I… won't… lose… Oracion Seis never loses…" Angel declared, as she made her last Celestial Spirit, Caelum, turn into a cannon, aim at Lucy and charge up an energy shot. Poor Lucy's situation right now seemed hopeless. It seemed that, this time, nothing would save poor little weak Lucy from a horrible death… Or would it?

"One woman… one death…" Angel said as the shot that would inevitably kill poor Lucy charged up. She could already taste the victory, she could already imagine Lucy's bloody corpse floating lifelessly on the river water…

Unfortunately for Angel, luck was firmly planted on Lucy's side. A rather peculiar fish happened to be swimming on those waters at the time, a fish with pretty damn good vision to clearly see the legs of both girls (who were up to the waist into the water), and since it was coming from behind Angel, it could clearly see Angel's bare and exposed foot sole, so vulnerable to whatever might touch it… and this fish in question happened to possess four whiskers it could move at will…

Now, I refuse to call an evil female character "beautiful" (especially after what she did to a cutie like Aries-chan, who is _very_ Hinata-like) until she does a heel-face turn (which I'm told Angel did _waaaaay_ later into the story… but at this particular point she was _not_ beautiful). However, for the purposes of this story, we'll say that the fish got very interested in the beautiful-on-the-outside-only Angel's naked foot…

Everything was set. Lucy closed her eyes, screamed and prepared to die… except the shot that was supposed to kill her was never fired. Instead, Lucy suddenly heard a frantic woman laugh. She opened her eyes only to see Angel laughing out loudly for no apparent reason. "What is her problem?" Lucy asked herself…

Below the river's surface, Angel's bare foot was feeling the fish's whiskers playing with her ticklish sole. The fish enjoyed caressing the arch of Angel's soft bare foot with the very tips of its whiskers. After tickling the arch, the fish went for the heel, the tickled villainess laughing nonstop. Not content with just tickling the sole, the fish swam around the evil woman's foot to tickle its other side…

At that moment, Angel lifted her foot off the ground completely. With the toes now exposed, the fish got its tickly whiskers in-between them…

" _Nooo-ho-ho-ho-ho! No-ho-ho-hot the-he-he-here!_ " Angel screamed as she laughed madly. Lucy was still completely dumbfounded at what she was seeing. She was unable to understand why her enemy suddenly started laughing uncontrollably…

Meanwhile the fish happily tickled the pad of Angel's one bare foot. In fact, it decided to use its four whiskers to tickle the entire woman foot at once. The evil woman was overwhelmed by the tickles she felt on her vulnerable and soft bare foot, all the while her magic power was being drained from having Caelum still out and charging its shot…

The tickle torture ended just as angel had run out of magic power, and the satisfied fish just continued on its way. Without any energy left to keep Caelum in the human world, the Celestial Spirit was teleported back to its own world without shooting Lucy. Without any energy left to keep herself standing, Angel started falling backwards…

"My prayer…" Angel thought as she fell down, her hand trying to reach for the sky. "Disappear into the heavens… like an angel…" she continued thinking as she remembered her time as a child slave, watching a bird fly high in the sky from her prison cell. She finally splashed as she fell and disappeared into the river water. "I said heavens, not water!" she yelled comically…

Lucy did her best to reach Natsu's raft on the river's current and save him, only to fall into the rapids with him. Meanwhile, in Oracion Seis's current base of operations… Brain, leader of Oracion Seis, felt another of the markings on his body disappear, sensing Angel's defeat…

"Impossible! Even Angel has fallen?" Brain asked himself in shock, and then he put an angry expression on his face. "Your death won't be in vain!" he declared…

"…I'm not dead" Angel deadpanned as she calmly floated on the river water, somehow having heard Brain even though his hideout was so far away…

But the punishment for this beautiful-on-the-outside-only evil woman was not over yet. A different fish came from the opposite direction, swimming against the river flow, frontally towards Angel's feet…

This fish stopped right in front of Angel's one bare foot and revealed a long tongue. Angel burst into frantic laughter once again as she felt the new fish's long tongue licking her toes…

"Wha-ha-ha-hat do the fish of this river have with my foot?" Angel complained, wiggling her toes in a futile attempt to escape that tickly tongue…

The fish went on to lick the rest of Angel's vulnerable bare sole. She moved her ankle frantically, trying to escape the tickling, but it was futile…

Some hours after the two back-to-back tickle tortures, it was night time and the battle of the allied guilds against Oracion Seis was reaching its climax. Angel had recovered at least enough to get up and walk, though slowly and still feeling some of the pain of Lucy's final attack…

The defeated villainess had to walk on the forest grass with one bare foot, feeling the tickly grass below her unprotected sole. As if tickle torture hadn't been enough punishment already, she stepped with her bare foot on a puddle of some kind of strangely-colored honey that was dripping from a plant…

" _Ewww!_ What is this sticky stuff?" she complained further. "I'll have to hop on one foot from now on!"

And so she decided to move by hopping on her only booted foot, so she wouldn't step on any other nasty stuff with the bare one. This proved to be a wise choice, because an animal had done its necessities nearby and she would have stepped on them with her bare foot if she had kept on walking normally…

Seeing that her new strategy seemingly worked, she started feeling proud and was already planning how she would get revenge on Lucy… only to stumble on irregular terrain with her booted foot. Without the other foot on the ground to recover balance, she fell down a small ledge, landing inside a giant bell-shaped flower…

Luckily for the evil woman, the flower was not carnivore, so at least she wouldn't get digested. Not so luckily, however, the shape of the plant enclosed her almost completely, with only her one bare foot sticking out…

A small animal happened to be passing by. Angel's bare foot sticking out of the giant flower was still drenched in that weird honey-like liquid. That liquid happened to be sweet and also happened to be that animal's favorite treat. The creature started licking the strange honey-like thing from Angel's bare foot, and as you guessed, that tickled her a lot. Her laugh muffled inside the giant bellflower as her ankle and toes moved frantically in a futile attempt to escape the tickly tongue…

The animal left once it finished its meal, but the commotion had attracted some more unwanted attention: members of the Rune Knights that work for the Magic Council!

Or course, the men thought it was strange to see a bare female foot sticking out of a giant flower like that. One of the men briefly tickled the foot, causing the woman inside the flower to laugh frantically again…

"She's still alive!" they concluded. The Rune Knights rescued Angel from inside the giant bellflower, only to arrest her…

Like all other arrested members of Oración Seis (as well as Jellal Fernandez and the redeemed Richard "Hoteye" Buchanan), she was put inside one of the prisoner wagons destined towards the magic jail…

"Well, at least the tickles have finally ended" she thought with relief. "Now I need to escape from here… Too bad this stupid wagon is especially sealed to prevent me from using magic, and a delicate and beautiful lady like me couldn't possibly brute-force it… I know! I'll seduce the guards! Surely they will fall for my charms! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

And so, the villainess put her plan into motion. She slowly stuck her one bare foot out of the little window behind the driver and the other guard, trying to be as sensual as possible…

"Stay inside!" one of the guards said to her as he tickled her foot. The tickled villainess had no choice but to pull her foot back in and patiently wait for her comeuppance…

At least this is more or less how I would have liked it to happen. I seriously can't believe Hiro Mashima wasted that perfect opportunity for female foot-tickling in the canon anime and manga, but thankfully we have fanfics for this sort of thing…

… _ **The end.**_


	15. Tickling the rain woman

Juvia Lockser, wizard of the Fairy Tail guild, was walking under the rain on the streets of Magnolia city, in the kingdom of Fiore. She was sad, and despite being looking downwards she wasn't really paying attention where she was stepping, her mind being completely busy at the moment. She stepped on some mud, getting her right boot dirty. This momentarily woke her up from her sad thoughts…

"Great… Just the thing Juvia needed…" Juvia said sarcastically, feeling like the unluckiest girl in the world (even though she doesn't have quite as bad luck as many others)…

"Are you alright, Juvia-chan?" she heard the voice of Lyon Bastia, a wizard from the Lamia Scale guild who suddenly showed up in front of her…

The beautiful Juvia looked forward and blushed when she saw Lyon. "J-Juvia is doing fine…" she said…

Lyon knew she was lying, mainly because it was raining only around Juvia while the rest of the area was sunny. Juvia's magic is manipulation of water, but it is very dependent on her emotions, and when Juvia is sad, it rains around her…

"Is it Gray again?" Lyon asked. Gray Fullbuster is Fairy Tail's resident ice wizard and has been Lyon's rival since they were kids. Lyon didn't currently hate Gray, but was unable to understand how Gray could possibly not love a gorgeous lovely woman such as Juvia…

"Gray-sama is not interested in Juvia…" Juvia cried. "He loves Lucy, and Juvia will let them be together. Juvia loves Lucy too, and wants Gray-sama to be happy, so…"

Lyon found Juvia's jealousness of Lucy very strange, since Gray had never ever flirted with Lucy. He had no idea how Juvia could have come to the conclusion Gray and Lucy were together. What Lyon _did_ see, however, was Gray dating _Erza_ instead. Lyon decided not to tell this to his beloved Juvia to avoid hurting her feelings further…

"I don't understand Gray sometimes… Juvia-chan, you're too beautiful to just be ignored like that" Lyon said to her…

"You're so sweet to Juvia, Lyon-sama… But let's face it, nobody wants to be with a woman that makes it rain around her because rain is depressing" Juvia said, tears streaming down her lovely face…

Lyon didn't quite like rain either, but he was willing to spend his entire life under the rain if that meant being with Juvia. "I think you look gorgeous under the rain" he said to try to cheer her up…

"You think so, Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked cutely, looking at Lyon with innocence in her eyes and blush on her face. Lyon wanted to kiss her…

"Would you like to come with me to my house?" Lyon asked…

Minutes later, Lyon and the lovely Juvia arrived together at Lyon's house. Lyon opened the door for Juvia to let her enter first, and then he entered behind her and closed the door…

Juvia closed her parasol and put it away, but in doing so she saw her right boot and remembered she had stepped on mud with it and got it dirty…

"Oh… L-Lyon-sama, Juvia doesn't want to make your floor dirty with the mud on her boot" Juvia said cutely…

"It's alright, Juvia-chan. I'll clean up later" Lyon replied…

"No-no. Juvia doesn't make others' houses dirty…" she said, and she blushed as she hesitated to ask Lyon something. "…Would Lyon-sama mind if Juvia takes off her boot?"

Lyon had to cover his slight nosebleed with a handkerchief. He had never told anyone about his secret foot fetish, and just like that the woman he loved was about to show him her lovely foot. Lyon felt like the luckiest man in the world…

Juvia very slowly took off her dirty right boot, slowly revealing a sexy bare foot, not using any socks or stockings. A delicate, vulnerable and feminine bare foot that looked extremely sensitive. Lyon was forced to run to the bathroom so Juvia wouldn't see him bleed a stream from his nose…

The lovely Juvia started cutely snooping around Lyon's house, walking in one boot and one adorable bare foot. "Lyon-sama has good taste with carpets" Juvia thought, stepping with the bare foot on the carpeted floor and enjoying the soft feel…

Juvia lifted the heel of her bare right foot off the floor, exposing most of her beautiful bare sole. Juvia's sheer cuteness was too much for Lyon to resist. He slowly approached Juvia from behind, low to the floor, and soon his finger was caressing Juvia's bare foot sole…

Juvia felt a tickling sensation under her foot. " _Pfffffftha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ "

The lovely rain woman could only hold for about one second before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Despite this, Juvia did not pull her foot away, happily laughing as she let her foot be tickled. Lyon gave Juvia's bare foot a loving kiss, and the adorable water wizard felt loved (showing by her eyes looking like pink hearts)…

"That tickles, Lyon-sama!" Juvia squealed cutely in-between her adorable laughter, while Lyon's fingers gently stroked Juvia's sensitive foot…

Lyon stopped for a while to let Juvia catch her breath…

"Lyon-sama… Why did you tickle Juvia's foot?" Juvia asked timidly and sweetly…

"I'm sorry, Juvia-chan. I couldn't resist your cuteness" Lyon admitted as he blushed and looked away ashamed, not realizing Juvia actually enjoyed the tickles and kisses on the foot…

"Awww, Lyon-sama…" Juvia moaned cutely and happily…

"Y-You really liked it?" Lyon asked, surprised at Juvia's positive reaction…

"You tickled Juvia in the foot because Juvia is cute, right?" she said timidly…

"Y-Yes, I did" Lyon admitted…

Juvia sat on the couch and crossed her legs, the bare foot suspended in the air. "Y-You can tickle Juvia's foot again if you wish" she said timidly, looking away and covering half of her blushing face with her hands, while wiggling her cute little toes in a tempting way…

"Juvia-chan, you have just made me the happiest man in the world" Lyon thanked Juvia before gently taking her foot in his hands and giving her tickle love…

… _ **The end.**_


	16. The secret to seduce Mega Man X

It was yet another day at the Maverick Hunter headquarters…

"…I'm telling you that the Cyclops is the best Ride Armor there ever was!" Axl shouted in his heated argument with Zero…

"Pfft… That toy for noobs? Listen, kid. The Raiden is the model that had the longest lifespan. It could withstand lava and even stop trash compactors! There's never going to be another one quite like it" Zero replied. "What do you think, X?"

"I don't know. I just use whatever I have at hand during the missions. I'm not a big fan of vehicles" X said…

"I don't care what you say, Zero! The Cyclops and the Golem are the more advanced models! The Raiden and the Eagle are for the nostalgia-blind old people!" Axl exclaimed…

"Technically, none of you is 100% accurate" said the voice of the sexy chatterbox known as Alia, gracefully walking into the scene as she heard the guys arguing. She was looking even better now that she had long hair…

"Oh, _no_!" Axl groaned…

"See what you got us into?" Zero scolded Axl…

"Here we go again…" X muttered while doing a facepalm…

"The Raiden and Eagle armors were originally upgrades from the Kangaroo and Hawk models, respectively. Now, the Kangaroo had been designed for ground combat, with spiked fists based on those of the older Rabbit model. The Hawk's flying capabilities were also lifted from that model. At the time where the Chimera model was created…" Alia started her long history lesson…

As beautiful as Alia's voice was (intentional in her design since she's made for communications), no reploid had the patience to sit and listen to her lecture for 5 hours straight, and that was the length of her speech in a good day. Most reploids would just turn off their sound sensors and admire her gorgeous aesthetic design instead while pretending they were listening…

"…and so it was discovered that the Raiden model worked well as a mining tool, so workers started using it in mines, caves and especially in volcanic areas because of the heat-resistant materials it was made of. Meanwhile, the Eagle model…" Alia continued talking nonstop for about half an hour, causing our heroes' patience to start growing thin…

"Someone please shut her up…" Axl pleaded, plugging his sound sensors with his hands…

"I've got an idea…" said X suddenly…

"…and thus came the Raiden II and the Gouren, which… X! What are you doing? …Anyway, the Raiden II…" Alia said as X gently grabbed Alia's right leg and took her right shoe off, revealing the reploid girl's lovely and feminine bare foot. But still Alia continued talking nevertheless…

X's fingers started playfully tickling the soft and smooth sole of Alia's bare foot…

"Haha… The Cyclops, meanwhile… Hahaha! Aside of its piston fists… Hahahahaha! …is also equipped with a… hahahaha… powerful electromagnetic gun…" Alia continued lecturing the guys regardless. Like a true professional in her field, she was able to resist the tickling and continue delivering her speech unimpeded, even fluidly pronouncing complicated words like 'Electromagnetic'. It seemed it would really be impossible to shut her up…

"Well, I tried" X gave up as he calmly walked away…

However, by some miracle, Alia stopped. She had a look of surprise in her eyes and an intense blushing on her cheeks as she watched X walk away. Axl was puzzled, wondering what the fuck had just happened, but Zero smirked confidently, knowing _exactly_ what X was thinking…

"Why did X tickle my foot?" Alia wondered. She looked flattered…

Axl took the chance to dash away before Alia could lecture him again. Zero was about to calmly walk away as well…

"Zero…" Alia called…

"What?" Zero coldly replied…

Alia turned around to face Zero. "You know X better than anyone here. Do you know why he would tickle my foot?" she asked…

"Why don't you ask him directly?" Zero answered without even looking at her…

Still on one shoe and one bare foot, Alia walked down the hallway while thinking of X. Ever since she first met him he had that troubled look about him. Alia knew that X was in pain, forced to kill his adversaries even though he was sure violence was not necessary. She knew that X was crying behind that calm façade of his, and that made her want to cuddle him and soothe his emotional wounds…

However, X was not easy to seduce. He was known to be immune to most forms of feminine charm, to the point a myth had formed that he was gay for Zero. Of course, Alia didn't believe in such bullshit, because she knew X was immune to masculine charm just as much. If anything, X and Zero seemed to be asexual, untainted by such earthly desires. But their status as unreachable men only made them even more coveted by every reploid woman…

X had enclosed himself in his room, relaxing his mind by playing a non-violent adventure videogame, where game progression depended on solving puzzles rather than engaging enemies in combat…

"X? Are you there?" Alia's voice came from the communicator by the door…

"Yeah…" X replied without much enthusiasm…

"Can I come in?" Alia asked…

"Sure" said X as he allowed the door to open for Alia…

When X turned around to watch Alia walk in, he was shocked. His face blushed brightly as he watched Alia walk into his room on one unprotected bare foot like she didn't care…

"Hi! …How's it going?" Alia asked somewhat shyly, wiggling the toes of her one bare foot a little…

"Y-You didn't put your shoe back on? …You could hurt your foot like that, you know!" X said nervously…

Alia giggled, a little embarrassed. "I know… It's just I thought maybe I do look prettier with only one shoe" she said…

"W-Well… You kinda do…" X admitted, unable to take his eyes off Alia's beautiful bare foot even though he tried…

The sexy navigator walked towards X, feeling the cold floor under her vulnerable bare sole. "X… You _do_ like my foot, don't you?"

"Uh… Well, you see…" X said nervously, his face red from embarrassment. "There's something oddly cute about a lady wearing only one shoe and… well… being very ticklish on the bare foot"

"Who would have imagined it? The great Maverick Hunter Mega Man X has a foot fetish!" she said happily…

"Basically… yes" X admitted, looking down with his face blushing…

"Can I sit on the couch with you?" Alia asked…

"O-Of course!" X conceded…

X shivered as he felt the beautiful lady reploid sit beside him. He looked at her, and she looked back with a beautiful friendly smile. Alia's legs were crossed, her bare foot suspended in the air wiggling its toes and looking all vulnerable and ticklish.

Alia giggled, already feeling tickled just by the way X stared at her adorable bare foot. "Would you mind if I rest my feet on your lap?" she politely asked…

"G-Go ahead" X replied nervously yet strangely happily…

Alia lay herself on the couch, letting both of her feet, one with a shoe and the other bare, rest on X's lap at his complete mercy. X slowly neared his hand and touched Alia's bare foot, causing the lovely girl to laugh happily and her foot to twitch…

"I'm very ticklish" Alia pointed out the obvious once again, except this time she managed to make it sound really sexy…

X smiled fondly, and he soon started to tickle Alia's bare sole with love, gently stroking it with his fingertips. Alia's beautiful laughing voice filled the room…

"Hahahahaha! Oh, X! That's so cute! Hahaha!" she squealed adorably, letting X tickle her foot all he wanted without opposing any resistance…

"Thank you so much, Alia…" X said sweetly…

"You're welcome. Hahahaha!" Alia cutely laughed…

"No, seriously!" X said as he stopped tickling her for a minute. "…I needed this. My life is full of violence and sadness. Every day I have to watch somebody die, often in an incident that could have easily been avoided if only some reploids didn't enjoy fighting so much" he explained sadly, then started to lovingly caress Alia's ticklish foot. "I wish my life had more cute fluffy moments like this one. Things like this are what makes me believe that not all hope is lost yet"

That was the exact reason why Alia had fallen in love with X. All these years she had wanted to seduce him so that she could then help him heal his heart. Finally, by pure chance, she had finally found out how to get his romantic attention…

"X… If you want, we can have more tickle sessions in the future… provided we both have enough free time, that is" Alia suggested…

"I'd love it" X said with a smile as he gave Alia's foot some more tickle love…

"Hahahahahaha! That's great!" Alia laughed happily, enjoying the tickles on her bare sole. "Since we're at it, won't you tell me what turns Zero on? Layer's been going crazy trying to find out!"

"Zero's ideal woman is one that isn't clingy…" X said "…Which sadly, doesn't exist" he then joked…

"Aw, come on, X! Everybody needs to find their significant other!" Alia exclaimed…

"I think I found mine" X replied as he tickled Alia's beautiful and feminine sole some more before giving her toes a loving kiss…

" _Aaaahahahahaha!_ Oh, X…" Alia laughed happily…

… _ **The end.**_


	17. The joy of tickling Joy

Depending on which city or town you live, work days at the Pokémon center are not always very active. In fact, the local Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were having a rather dull day in this particular Pokémon center. Joy was leaning on her desk, head resting on her hands and elbows resting on the desk's surface. Her friend Jenny was sitting on a chair right behind her, legs crossed…

At one point, Joy unconsciously started to shoeplay with her left foot. Jenny watched as Joy's foot slowly slipped off her shoe. The nurse's bare foot looked cute and vulnerable…

It didn't take long until Joy slipped her foot completely out of her shoe, only barely touching the shoe with her little toes. Her soft bare sole was exposed and facing towards Jenny…

Jenny then had an idea and put a mischievous little smile on her face. The policewoman started to shoeplay with her left foot as well, that being the foot that was suspended in the air as her legs were still crossed. Jenny shoeplayed and dangled her shoe until it fell off her foot…

The noise of Jenny's shoe hitting the floor briefly startled both girls. Joy looked back and saw Jenny with one shoe and one bare foot, the other shoe on the floor. Jenny was afraid Joy was going to find out about her little plan, but the nurse didn't care much and her look went back to the front gate…

Since Joy was once again not looking, Jenny put her little prank in motion. She uncrossed her legs and slowly brought her little cute toes towards Joy's bare, soft and vulnerable sole…

Jenny's toes started gently caressing Joy's sole. The cute nurse tried to hold her laugh back, but her foot was very ticklish. She was feeling the equally-cute policewoman's toes playfully stroking on her bare foot sole, and eventually the blushing Joy burst into laughter…

Jenny's cute little toes played with Joy's soft sole, tickling the arch, then the pad, then the heel, then back to the arch. The nurse laughed hard, and both she and the policewoman blushed with pleasure…

Jenny's playful tickling slowed down to a gentle caress. Jenny's little toes very gently stroked Joy's sensitive bare sole. Joy giggled and started moaning, as the tickling sensation below her bare foot aroused her. Jenny found herself amused by Joy's reaction to having her foot tickled, and Joy's soft bare sole was a pleasure to touch for Jenny's toes, not to mention Joy's own toes wiggling due to the tickling…

All of joy's giggling and soft moaning started to arouse Jenny as well. Soon the mischievous policewoman and the ticklish nurse were both moaning as the soft and smooth skins of their respective feet rubbed gently on each other…

Before they knew it, the foot-to-foot tickle had become a lot more sensual than any of them had anticipated. Joy's bare sole was so soft and pleasant to the touch to Jenny's toes, and the tickles caused by Jenny's toes felt so good on Joy's foot. Eventually the two started sweating, their faces started blushing harder and they started moaning louder and louder, sexually excited…

Right before Joy and Jenny were both about to orgasm, the front door of the Pokémon Center suddenly opened due to the arrival of Ash and his current-generation friends. Both women suddenly stopped while Ash and company stared at them dumbfounded. Jenny and Joy both had their faces bright red in embarrassment…

"W-Welcome to our Pokémon center! Tee-hee-hee!" Joy suddenly uttered pretending that none of the previous had ever happened…

… _ **The end.**_


	18. Nightmare stalker

**This particular one-shot is a strange case: It was inspired by a 42-second video I found at YouTube, apparently a fragment of an anime called Chuunibyou, which I never watched and therefore I have absolutely no knowledge of its canon. Just that little video left such a strong impression on me to drive me to write a fanfic about an anime I didn't even watch! Please take this into account before complaining about how I made the characters act out-of-character and other unavoidable errors.**

 _ **Warning**_ **: This one-shot is much darker and creepier in tone than both the previous ones and the anime it comes from. If you're not into horror, maybe you're better off not reading this story.**

In the typical (not to mention overused) setting of a Japanese highschool, a very beautiful orange-haired girl by the name of Shinka Nibutani was standing in front of the whole classroom, behind what I think was the teacher's desk or something. A band with some inscription was put diagonally around her body, and the whole event in question seemed to have something to do with a campaign to become the student council president…

She tried to speak to the class (no idea what she said because the video didn't have subtitles), but there was a catch: This other girl with dark blonde hair named Sanae Dekomori was hiding under the desk where Nibutani was, constantly interrupting her. First, by gently blowing on her right knee, making her scream and blush in front of the class. Second, by drawing a face on that same knee with a crayon, making her not only scream but also squirm in front of everyone, though Nibutani countered that by hitting Dekomori's face with her knee. Nibutani was starting to lose her patience when a third interruption was caused by Dekomori trying to erase a mistake in the drawn face that she made when Nibutani hit her in the face. Nibutani's scream was of pain this time as Dekomori held her leg strongly and rubbed hard on her knee, so Nibutani hit her in the face again…

Already angry, though attempting in vain to hide it, Nibutani tried to finish her speech. When she was about to finish, the classroom saw her suddenly burst into laughter. It was Dekomori again, she had taken off Nibutani's right shoe and sock and started mercilessly tickling the sole of Nibutani's bare foot…

After kicking Dekomori, this time hoping to have knocked her out for good, Nibutani respectfully bowed to the classroom before starting to walk towards the exit, unaware that she was walking out with one bare foot in front of the whole class…

The class stayed silent the whole time to spare Nibutani the embarrassment, but it was clear by this point that her reputation was ruined right at the start of her campaign. Now we finally stop summarizing what was in the video and start the real story, as _one_ boy in the classroom became mesmerized by the sight of a beautiful girl walking out of the room with one very cute bare foot without realizing it…

Nibutani would spend the rest of the day in one shoe and one bare foot. Comments and laughs would be made behind her back, but never directly towards her. As she walked down the hallways, the previously mentioned boy couldn't take his eyes off Nibutani's beautiful bare foot, to the point of starting to follow her around…

The next moment was during class. The boy was diagonally behind Nibutani, in the perfect spot to stare at her bare right foot. The boy was unable to do his work because his eyes were glued to Nibutani's soft bare sole…

Needless to say, Nibutani was starting to become really nervous. "Why is he staring at me like that? What does he want from me? First Dekomori ruins my student council president campaign, and now _this_?" she thought to herself…

The boy was blushing intensely, with his stare fixed on Nibutani's bare foot, which caused him to feel an uncomfortable bulge inside his pants. He was sweating, trying to hold himself back when none other than Dekomori herself loomed from behind him to whisper in his ear. "Do you want that foot? Do you want to tickle it? Caress it? Kiss it? Or maybe even lick it?" she whispered. The boy automatically nodded. "What are you waiting for?" Dekomori whispered sinisterly in his ear…

When the class ended and the teacher walked out, all students started to relax, chat and/or stand up from their benches. Dekomori walked by to greet Nibutani. "Hi! How's your campaign going?" she playfully trolled Nibutani…

"You know how it went!" Nibutani replied…

"Your foot is cute. It's very ticklish" Dekomori commented…

"Why you little…?" Nibutani was saying, but all of a sudden she felt a pair of lips lovingly kissing her bare sole, causing her to scream and laugh at the same time. "W-What's happening? W-Who's tickling me?" she asked…

Nibutani looked down to find that boy kissing her bare foot…

" _What?_ W-Who is this? W-Where's my shoe?" she asked, realizing just now that her foot was bare and exposed…

"My, my… Looks like you scored big, Nibutani-chan…" Dekomori said. "Your bare foot may have cost you your student council president campaign, but at least it got you a nice loving boy"

Nibutani looked back at Dekomori's eyes. "What are you pla…?" she was saying, but was interrupted and burst into laughter again when she felt the boy's tongue adoringly licking her soft bare sole…

"So tasty…" the overjoyed boy said, though he didn't show that much enthusiasm in the somewhat cold way he said it. Most of his energy was being put into stimulating Nibutani's foot…

"Oh, my! He loves you a lot!" Dekomori said with irony…

"Stop it! That tickles!" Nibutani shouted…

"You're ticklish? That's so cute! You're such a cute little foot, I'm going to name you 'Kusuguri-chan', okay?" the boy said, talking to Nibutani's foot instead of the girl herself. ("Kusuguri" is Japanese for "Tickles")…

" _Don't call my foot weird names!_ " Nibutani shouted…

"Aww… Isn't that cute? He fell in love with your bare foot, Nibutani-chan!" Dekomori exclaimed with a happy face…

" _I don't want to have anything to do with crazy people anymore!_ " Nibutani screamed as she attempted to run away…

" _No! Please don't leave me, Kusuguri-chan!_ " the boy cried as he suddenly grabbed Nibutani by her foot, accidentally making her trip, with such bad luck that she hit her head…

"Quick! Take her to the infirmary!" Dekomori screamed. The boy automatically obeyed and took Nibutani to the infirmary so she could be nursed back to health…

Many hours later, it became night and the school was closed. All lights were turned off, except for the little lamp on the table beside the infirmary bed where Nibutani was sleeping peacefully with no noticeable injuries. Her left sock and left shoe were still on her left foot, and her right foot was still bare and completely exposed. Suddenly, Nibutani started to laugh, still asleep…

"Kusuguri-chan…" a boy's voice whispered by Nibutani's feet. The boy's fingers were holding a Japanese brush for calligraphy, but without any ink. "I… love… you…" the boy said as he stroked Nibutani's soft beautiful bare sole with the brush, writing the Japanese symbols for "Ai shiteru yo!" (which means "I love you!"). Each and every gentle stroke of the brush on Nibutani's beautiful foot sole tickled her, making the sleeping beauty laugh adorably while still asleep. The boy finished it with two strokes forming a heart…

Nibutani laughed so much that her own laugh woke her up. "Where am I?" she asked…

"You're in the infirmary…" the boy replied…

Nibutani looked towards her feet. The position of the only light source didn't help, as it made the image even creepier for the poor beautiful girl, especially with the boy's demented expression…

"Kusuguri-chan was worried too, so I was playing with her while waiting for you to wake up… She's so cute and ticklish!" the boy said, gently stroking Nibutani's foot with his fingers, making her laugh more. "I'm in love with Kusuguri-chan" he then added as he gave Nibutani's bare foot a loving kiss on her toes, which was also tickling to poor cute Nibutani…

Naturally, poor scared Nibutani immediately released herself from the boy's grasp, jumped out of the bed and ran away screaming…

"Oh… So you want to play hide and seek, Kusuguri-chan? …Let's play" the boy said, starting to walk leisurely in the direction Nibutani ran off to…

Our poor Nibutani was desperately running down the dark hallways of the closed school at night on only one shoe and one beautiful and soft bare foot. She tried every door she could find, but they were all locked. At one moment she found an unlocked classroom, so she immediately entered and closed the room behind her, pushing against it to make sure the boy wouldn't open it from outside. Nibutani was breathing heavily, with both palms on the door, the foot with shoe being the one in front with the leg flexed while the other leg was stretched and the bare foot touching the floor only with its toes, her sole completely exposed should anything come from behind…

And it certainly did. Someone holding a beautiful rose in his hand started tickling Nibutani's beautiful bare foot with the petals of the rose, making her laugh even more. When Nibutani turned around, she found the boy inexplicably inside the room with her, holding that rose…

"This rose is for you, my beloved Kusuguri-chan" the boy said…

Nibutani screamed, kicked the boy with her bare foot and ran away again. The boy started running after her like in a horror movie. The beautiful girl predictably tripped and fell, and at that moment the boy slowed down to a walk…

"That was cruel, Kusuguri-chan!" the boy said before crouching down and grabbing Nibutani's bare foot again. "But I still love you" he said, starting to lovingly kiss Nibutani's foot all over, causing her to burst into laughter due to the tickling the boy's lips produced on her foot. "I love you so much, Kusuguri-chan!" the boy exclaimed as he rubbed his face onto Nibutani's bare foot with adoration, which was still very tickling for the poor girl…

Nibutani had to kick him in the face hard with her soft and sensitive bare sole in order to make him let go, at which moment she quickly got up and started running away once again. The floor was cold, and the poor girl felt it with every step of her exposed and vulnerable right foot…

Nibutani entered the library, hoping its labyrinthine hallways would disorient her creepy stalker. Tired, the poor girl sat at the desk nearest to her position. She was able to catch her breath without anyone going after her…

"Just who does that creep think he is, anyway?" Nibutani complained angrily. "He's crazy if he thinks he's fit to hang out with such a fine beauty as me!" As she said this, she crossed her legs, leaving the bare right foot hanging in the air so as to stop touching the cold floor…

Crossing the legs like that might not have been the wisest choice. Nibutani felt a soft tickling on her beautiful exposed bare sole, causing her to laughter again. Her laugh echoed all over the silent and empty library. It was that creepy boy again, tickling Nibutani's lovely foot with an ornamental feather that was meant to simulate those used to write in ancient times…

" _How_ is it that you manage to appear everywhere I go?" Nibutani yelled furiously at him after pulling her foot away…

"I will go wherever my Kusuguri-chan goes" the creepy boy replied calmly and happily…

" _Stop it!_ I am _not_ your toy! I hate being tickled and I _hate_ crazy people like you!" Nibutani screamed madly…

The creepy boy's expression visibly saddened and he looked down. "You may hate me… But I love you even if you hate me, Kusuguri-chan" he replied…

With her rage past the boiling point, Nibutani angrily stomped her stalker's face with the bare foot, pressing her soft and ticklish sole against his face…

"Do you like it when I do _this_?" she said with contempt towards him…

The boy instead reacted by kissing Nibutani's sole, which not only tickled the girl, but also creeped her out…

"Stay away from me, you _freak_!" Nibutani screamed as she ran away again, out of the library, her stalker trailing behind. She quickly found a ladder leading to some emergency exit. "Well, this certainly _is_ an emergency!" she said as she started climbing it…

Too bad that the creepy boy reached her just in time to grab her by the bare foot. "Where are you going, Kusuguri-chan?" he said tenderly…

He started to tickle Nibutani's foot with his fingers, causing her to laughter yet again and eventually making her lose her grip and fall onto her stalker's arms bridal-style…

"Let's be happy together Kusuguri-chan… Tickly ever after…" the boy said as he was getting creepier and creepier…

Nibutani screamed at the top of her lungs and sat up, finding herself in a bed at the infirmary. It had been only a few minutes after her accident, so the sun was still shining in the sky, the school was still brightly lit and the students and personnel were still around…

Her shoe and sock had been conveniently recovered from the classroom where she left them, so Nibutani wasted no time protecting her foot in case that creepy stalker came to torture her again. She headed back to the classroom, but once there she noticed something was wrong. That creepy boy's seat was completely empty. There was nobody to sit at that chair…

"Oh! Welcome back!" Dekomori greeted her…

Nibutani sat at her usual place. "Where's the creepy boy who always sits there? Did he leave or something?" she asked…

"What are you talking about? That seat has been empty for many years now. That boy never existed!" Dekomori revealed…

Nibutani's mind was blown. This final mind-screw was too much even for someone smart like her…

"Oh! Never mind, there he is" Dekomori said nonchalantly, practically admitting she had trolled Nibutani yet again…

The creepy boy sat at his usual seat without even noticing Nibutani. It was as if he hadn't known her minutes ago…

"Oh! Now that I'm fully shod I pass under your radar, right?" Nibutani yelled angrily…

"Huh?" was all that the previously creepy boy managed to reply. He seemed genuinely confused…

" _You pervert!_ " Nibutani screamed as she took off her right shoe to smack him in the head with it…

… _ **The end.**_


	19. Tickles through the gap

As all Touhou fans know, youkai diet consists mostly of human flesh. Thus, it is sometimes necessary to bring new humans to Gensokyo so as to restore the food supply. Despite this, millions of male humans in the outside world are still huge Touhou fans, making them prime candidates for getting spirited away and eaten by the beautiful youkai girls they adore so much…

The beautiful youkai known as Yukari Yakumo was today having fun exploring the outside world for potential victims, with priority on the bedrooms of huge Touhou fans. She was snooping around on a particular room adorned with posters and merchandise mostly focused on the "Old Maids Alliance", and in fact she was holding and staring at a plush doll of herself that happened to be in the room…

Yukari giggled. "Silly humans… They only need to put wasabi on themselves and they'll be _asking_ to be eaten" she said with a smile. "Maybe I'll grant this one's wish one of these days… but that's just between us, little me" she then said playfully to her own plushie while winking at it, then she left the doll sitting where it originally was…

Meanwhile, the nerd who owned the room was about to come back. Yukari didn't want him to see her, so she hurried back into her gap to escape. So hurried in fact, that she lost her left shoe while jumping back into the gap, with no stocking or sock to cover that delicate and ladylike bare foot…

The man was already inside the room. Almost everything looked normal except for one little thing that wasn't there before. He picked up the red high-heel woman shoe that was left behind, wondering where it could have come from…

At that moment, a small gap opened at floor level, near the area where the shoe was before it was picked up. From the gap slowly came out a beautiful and feminine bare left foot with purple toenail polish. The man witnessed the lovely woman foot fumbling about trying to locate its lost shoe. From the shape of the gap, the pretty red bows at both of its ends and the purple toenails, it was easy for the guy to guess whose foot that was. Wasting no time, he knelt down and gently took that lady foot in his hands…

Meanwhile, in Yukari's private dimension, she was sticking her left foot inside a small gap in an attempt to recover her lost shoe, but she suddenly started to feel something gently stroking her soft and sensitive bare sole, which caused her to giggle involuntarily. She then felt a pair of lips kissing her toes, which startled her, letting out a cute squeal…

In the Touhou fan's room, he started lovingly tickling the cute foot that was sticking out of the gap. The adorable lady foot twitched, wiggled its cute little toes and gracefully moved its ankle in circles as it silently suffered the tickles. All of the laughter was happening on the other side, with Ran and Chen staring at their master with weird looks, wondering why she was laughing so much today…

The man took it one step further and started licking Yukari's ticklish foot as he kissed it, almost making love with it. Yukari's laugh became mixed with moans of pleasure as her beautiful face blushed. She could have pulled her foot away long ago, but the tickling felt so good she let him play with her foot for a little while longer…

"The other youkai can wait! I'm eating this little sugar cube myself!" Yukari said suddenly as she expanded the gap to person size and pulled her foot back with the man still holding it, pulling him along into the gap, which closed afterwards.

He was never heard of again…

… _ **The end.**_


	20. Ticklish magical kunoichi

**This one-shot was inspired by a certain fan art made by TickeWizard on DeviantArt (also check out his games "The Laughing House" and "Tinsle's Christmas Adventure"). For this reason, and because I have never played Tales of Symphonia and only ever saw Sheena in fan arts, I'm writing this with no knowledge of its canon, much like my earlier one with Shinka Nibutani of Chuunibyou. With that out of the way, let's begin…**

Long story short, Sheena is basically a kunoichi, and as such it is to be expected to find her doing stealthy ninja stuff such as infiltration missions. She was in such mission now, and things were going rather well for our beautiful ninja girl. She had successfully infiltrated that huge strange house without being detected, and none of the house's occupants were aware of her presence… Or were they?

"So, this is the house where all those girls are said to be disappearing… I know I was told to just investigate, but I'd really prefer to rescue them myself, if I can" Sheena thought as she snooped around…

Sharp as ninjas should be, she noticed one of the lamps in that hallway was actually a secret lever…

" _A-hah!_ I bet that hidden lever leads to a secret room where the girls are imprisoned!" Sheena thought as she immediately went to pull it down, only to have a trapdoor open under her. " _Not again!_ " she screamed as she fell…

Luckily for her the fall was very short, quickly stopped by a suspiciously-placed tree branch that seemed to be positioned just right for poor adorable Sheena to end up hanging upside-down from it by her left foot. She sustained no injuries…

"Well, that didn't go quite as I had planned… Gotta get back up now" Sheena said, but before she could do anything to climb back up, she felt her foot slipping off her boot. "Uh-oh…"

Once the foot had fully slipped out of the boot, poor cute Sheena started falling again, screaming. Once again she got lucky by landing on a cushion big and soft enough to let her land unscathed…

"I got lucky _twice_ … That doesn't happen very often" she commented as she got down from the cushion. Now wearing only one boot, she felt the cold floor immediately upon stepping on it with a bare left foot. " _Brrrr!_ Having to walk on cold stone dungeon floor with one bare foot! How nice!" she remarked sarcastically…

Sheena was about to start exploring the place trying to find the girls that had disappeared and hopefully rescue them. A seemingly innocuous rope elsewhere in the room suddenly started moving silently behind her, controlled by the magic of someone who was very aware of her presence in the house…

Before the adorable kunoichi could walk very far, the rope wrapped around the ankle of her left bare foot and pulled straight up, not strongly enough to hurt her and not high enough to leave her hanging, but she quickly noticed something was holding her foot in place. She looked back and saw the rope mysteriously holding her all by itself, with the other end seemingly connected to the ceiling, but the place was too dark to tell…

"I'll just cut it with a card" the annoyed beauty said as she looked forward again and put her hand in her pocket, reaching for a sharp-edged card she could throw as a shuriken…

While she was busy on that, some feathers started levitating, controlled by the same magic as the rope. Before she knew it, Sheena was feeling a tickling sensation on her lovely bare sole as the feathers stroked it. The poor ticklish ninja girl burst into laughter immediately…

" _Stahahap plehehase! Nahahat the fohohot! Hahahahaha!_ " she pleaded as she laughed so much that her eyes started crying. Not necessarily tears of sadness, as the blush in her face hinted that she kind of liked the cute tickling sensation on her adorable bare foot…

However, it was the one controlling the feathers who was having the most fun. He directed one of the feathers to tickle Sheena's cute little toes and the places between them…

" _Eek! Lehehehave the tohohohoes out of thihihis hehaha!_ " she screamed, laughing hard but secretly enjoying the tickles that were making her feel cute…

Sheena's cute little toes wiggled, her beautiful foot frantically moved as it tried to escape the tickling feathers, to no avail thanks to the enchanted rope holding her foot firmly. She would be enjoying the cute, loving tickles on her adorable foot for quite a long time…

… _ **The end?**_


	21. Two witches

It was yet another usual day at Gensokyo, and by that I mean a day full of magical bullets sprayed everywhere…

The beautiful witch known as Marisa Kirisame had successfully "borrowed" yet another load of books from the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library, and for that she was being chased by her equally-beautiful rival witch, Patchouli Knowledge…

"Missed me!" Marisa taunted after she masterfully dodged a barrage of fireballs that Patchouli shot at her, and returned fire with star-shaped bullets that Patchouli also dodged…

The window was within Marisa's line of view now. All she had to do is flying through it on her broom and she would have successfully escaped…

"So long, Patchy! Thanks for lending me the books!" Marisa mocked Patchouli right before crossing the window…

" _Noooooo!_ " Patchouli screamed as she suddenly jumped towards Marisa. The charming librarian wasn't quite able to catch the beautiful thief, but she managed to grab her by the ankle. As a result, the flying broom pulled her all the way out of the mansion and into the sky while Patchouli was firmly gripping Marisa's leg…

" _Hey!_ Let go of me! It's just some books!" Marisa shouted…

"Well, I won't let you get home with them!" Patchouli replied…

Patchouli then played an unexpected move: she removed Marisa's shoe, and then her sock, exposing her adorable bare foot. With her other hand, Patchouli's gentle fingers stroked Marisa's soft and sensitive bare sole. The beautiful black and white witch instantly burst into loud laughter…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Stah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-p! Tha-ha-ha-t ti-hi-hi-ckles!_ "

Marisa's cute little toes wiggled and her beautiful face blushed hard, as if in sexual arousal, while Patchouli's lovely fingers gently stroked and played with every part of Marisa's soft and ticklish sole: the arch, the pad, the toes, the heel and back to the arch again. The usually deadpan Patchouli could not help making a little smile on her cute face and blushing, finding tickling Marisa's foot to be unexpectedly fun…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha I c-ha-ha-han't co-ho-ho-ncentrate on fly-ha-ha-ha-ing!_ " Marisa suddenly said, and the broom suddenly started to fall, terrifying both beautiful witches…

"What did you say?" Patchouli asked…

" _That I can't concentrate on flying because you're tickling me!_ " Marisa replied angrily…

Both witches screamed as they couldn't stop their imminent fall, the books Marisa stole scattering in the air and raining all around the nearby area. Luckily both of them landed on the foliage of a big tree, which helped lower the falling damage a bit and saved their lives…

… _ **The end.**_


	22. Revenge of the frog goddess

Everybody's favorite ice fairy was wreaking havoc upon the frogs once again. Her reason? She finds it fun to freeze a frog and then watch it thaw out and come out of the ice unharmed. The problem? Our adorable little baka is _very_ careless about it, often resulting in her unintentionally breaking the frozen frog and killing it. Needless to say, the lovely goddess of the Youkai Mountain whose favorite animal is the frog was not happy at all about this…

" _I'm the strongest!_ " Cirno boasted as she attempted to freeze many frogs at once, with mixed results. One frog, however, was able to escape and jumped into the water. "You're not getting away!" said the cute ice fairy who was wearing no footwear on that hot day (not that she needs to wear it on cold days either, since ice fairies can probably walk barefoot on ice and snow with no ill effects)…

Before diving into the water, Cirno inhaled deep and then held her breath so she wouldn't swallow water once below the surface. She then went into the water looking for that one frog that escaped, slowly submerging herself until only one foot remained still above the surface…

At that very moment the tongue of a giant frog suddenly wrapped around Cirno's ankle and held her tight. The poor little cute ice fairy almost let go of her breath with such a sudden scare, but managed to keep the air inside…

"That's it! Hold her tightly!" the beautiful goddess Suwako Moriya ordered the giant frog…

Suwako then jumped out of the frog's back, summoning a lily pad below her that was big and strong enough to support a whole person's weight, so she could land on the water right beside Cirno's adorable foot…

"Very well, then… divine punishment shall fall upon you!" Suwako declared, and by divine punishment she meant taking a feather out of her long sleeve to stroke Cirno's soft and ticklish sole with it…

The poor beautiful ice fairy now found herself holding back her laughter to save her own life. If she laughed, water would fill her lungs and she would drown. Her toes wiggled and her ankle moved desperately as she tried to escape the tickling sensation that was spreading all over her lovely bare sole…

Of course, the feather was only warm-up. The next tool Suwako took out was a brush for calligraphy, gracefully stroking Cirno's adorable foot with the soft bristles. Cirno felt so tickled that she was starting to feel aroused, though at a very inconvenient time, and her face blushed. Suwako was not immune either, making a big smile and blushing as a strange arousal invaded her body as well. Tickling Cirno's lovely ticklish foot was so fun and cute…

In fact, the beautiful Suwako quickly discarded the brush and any other tools as she felt the need to tickle poor lovely Cirno's foot with her own godly fingers. The tickling was now at its maximum for the poor ticklish ice fairy. Above the surface, her lovely foot could be seen moving frantically in a futile attempt to escape Suwako's adorable tickling fingers. Cirno could not hold it back any longer…

Luckily for the fairy, the frog goddess decided she had enough just as she had let her laughter escape. The giant frog let go of Cirno's foot, and the fairy quickly took the chance to fully get out of the water, cough up some of the water she swallowed and then breathe in some of the air she desperately needed…

"Next time, you'll think twice before tormenting my cute darlings!" Suwako said, lovingly petting that frog that escaped Cirno earlier, and then she got on the giant frog's back and left Misty Lake…

… _ **The end.**_


	23. Wake up the gatekeeper

It's not easy to be the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Those little fairy maids may be cute, but they're too dumb to be useful for anything, so the job requires that you personally check that everything is going smoothly. This is where being able to manipulate time really comes in handy…

The elegant chief maid known as Sakuya Izayoi was doing her everyday routine, patrolling the entire mansion to make sure everything is perfectly neat. When she checked the front door, she found the sexy Chinese gatekeeper Hong Meiling sleeping on the job again…

Sakuya first tried grabbing Meiling by the shoulder and shaking her slightly. It didn't work, she was apparently deeply asleep. Next, Sakuya tried slapping Meiling, but it also had no effect on her. A gatekeeper should never be _this_ deeply asleep in the middle of the job, and such a behavior deserved punishment. Sakuya took out one of her knives and was about to cut Meiling with it…

Still asleep, apparently, Meiling calmly raised her hand at the right time and stopped the knife effortlessly with just two fingers, without touching the sharp edge. A very puzzled Sakuya let go of the knife, so the apparently still asleep Meiling tossed it aside and continued snoozing…

Sakuya's eyebrow twitched. It seemed as if the sexy gatekeeper were pulling her leg or something. Even after bringing and alarm clock, placing it on Meiling's lap and letting it ring, all that happened is that a still-asleep Meiling just slapped the alarm clock away and continued to sleep. No matter what Sakuya did, Meiling wouldn't wake up…

Trying to think of a way to wake the gatekeeper up, Sakuya examined the sleeping beauty Meiling from head to feet, and that gave her an idea. Sakuya crouched down and _slowly_ neared her beautiful elegant hands towards Meiling's feet…

" _Jaaaooooooo!_ " the still-asleep Meiling suddenly shouted as she sensed the danger and threw a fast and powerful kick upwards. What Meiling didn't count on, however, was Sakuya actually barely dodging the kick and grabbing Meiling's ankle before she could get her foot down…

Sakuya promptly took Meiling's shoe off, revealing the Chinese gatekeeper's sexy bare foot, and with elegant strokes of her beautiful fingers she tickled the sleeping Chinese beauty's bare sole…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " Meiling's adorable laugh echoed through the blue sky as her soft and sensitive bare sole felt the graceful stroke of Sakuya's elegant fingers. Meiling's cute toes twitched as Sakuya gracefully caressed the bare unprotected foot from heel to toes and back. Meiling's cheeks blushed brightly, apparently enjoying the tickling sensations on her bare foot. Sakuya also blushed and unconsciously put a little smile on her face, as she noticed how Meiling's soft and smooth bare sole felt so pleasant to her elegant fingertips…

"Ha-ha-hai ghi-hi-hive-uh-ha-ha-hap!" Meiling tried to speak. "I give up! _I give up!_ " she managed to say…

The beautiful maid then let go of the lovely gatekeeper's ticklish foot. "You're awake now?" she asked…

Meiling stood up straight, still in one shoe and one adorable bare foot. "Yes, ma'am! I'm wide awake!"

"Good" Sakuya said coldly. "Next time I find you sleeping on the job…" she said, and then she made a dramatic pause as if to suggest something horrible and sinister. "…I'll use the feather duster" she concluded, showing Meiling the duster she would use to tickle her foot next time…

" _I-I'll remain vigilant 25 hours! I promise! Please not the duster!_ " a terrified Meiling screamed…

… _ **The end.**_


	24. Palutena's alternate revolting dinner

**Firstly, have you watched "Palutena's Revolting Dinner"? If not, look it up on YouTube to know how things went originally. This one-shot story only deals with the one scene I would personally like to change. Have fun!**

The beautiful Goddess of Light was in big trouble now despite her status and powers. The carrots she was going to eat came to life when she accidentally spilled too much of a rejuvenation potion on them, and now they were trying to kill her. They even pushed down a pillar and had it roll towards the gorgeous Palutena in an attempt to crush her…

Eventually Palutena reached a hanging bridge. However, the bridge couldn't support the huge stone pillar bouncing on it, and it broke. Palutena seemed to be falling down to her doom, only for the broken bridge's rope to tangle around her ankle, leaving her hanging upside down but otherwise unharmed…

Now this is where I diverge from the original. One small but crucial difference in this version is that the beautiful Palutena was hanging from her right leg instead, the one that doesn't have the single stocking. Her telepathic conversation with her hero Pit went exactly the same as the original, but things were about to take a slight turn for the worse for the gorgeous goddess…

"That'll buy me a little more time…" she said, relieved. She thought she could easily fix this mess…

Meanwhile, the carrots had chosen a brave volunteer among themselves to go down the rope and finish poor beautiful Palutena off. The one-eyed little monster slid down the rope quickly until it reached Palutena's right foot…

Now is where that small but crucial difference plays its role. Just when Palutena thought she was safe, she suddenly saw her right shoe fall down. Confused, she wiggled the toes of her now-bare gorgeous foot, not feeling her shoe. That and the wind making her adorable foot feel a bit cold were confirmation that the shoe she saw falling was hers…

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked angrily to the living carrot above…

Not that the carrot bothered to reply. Palutena's beautiful right foot was unprotected and vulnerable. The carrot started furiously stroking the soft, silk-like foot sole of the goddess with the leaves on top of its head…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _No-ho-ho-ho-hot my foo-hoo-hoo-hoot! Anywhere but the-he-he-he-here!_ " the beautiful Palutena laughed hysterically, her most ticklish spot having been discovered. She moved her ankle frantically in a futile attempt to get her foot away from the tickling carrot leaves, wiggling her toes sensually as her vulnerable and adorable foot felt the merciless tickle. Palutena's face blushed, as she was actually starting to enjoy the tickling sensation and feel sexually aroused…

…But no, she couldn't enjoy the tickles for long. She moved so much that the rope snapped and she fell down screaming…

" _Yaaaaay!_ " the other carrots celebrated the death of what they thought was a monster who wanted to devour them…

"…Wait a minute! I can fly!" Palutena said suddenly. She effortlessly slowed down her fall until she gently landed at the bottom, gently touching the floor with one shoe and the tip of a beautiful bare foot. Her lost shoe was on the floor right in front of her…

"Awwww…" the disappointed carrots groaned, having failed to kill her…

The adorable goddess wasted no time putting her shoe back on before they do anything else to her ticklish foot. After that, she flew back up to confront her enemies, and the rest of the story went the same as the original video…

… _ **The end.**_


	25. The ghost princess and her loyal servant

After another abundant and satisfying meal, the beautiful ghost princess Yuyuko Saigyouji laid herself face-up comfortably on her mansion's wooden floor to take a nap and digest all of the food. Overcome with drowsiness from having eaten so much, she quickly fell asleep…

Meanwhile, Yuyuko's adorable little servant Youmu Konpaku had finished cleaning up and washing the dishes. After performing her duties, Youmu went to her beautiful master's room to check on her…

Youmu's cute face blushed as she watched the lovely princess sleep. Yuyuko-hime looked so adorable and so defenseless right now…

Still sleeping, Yuyuko could feel her left sock slowly sliding off her gorgeous foot, leaving it bare and exposed at Youmu's mercy. The beautiful white-haired servant blushed more intensely as she approached her lovely face to Yuyuko's adorable foot…

Yuyuko immediately started to laughter as she felt the tickly sensation of Youmu's lips lovingly kissing her left foot. Aside from the fact that kissing your master's foot is a sign of submission and loyalty, Yuyuko was also enjoying the cute tickles on her foot, blushing in arousal as she laughed and let Youmu express her love…

Youmu started to moan, also aroused, as she gently kissed and licked Yuyuko's soft sole and cute toes. The ticklishness of Yuyuko's foot made the ghost princess even more beautiful. Youmu's tongue started to gently caress the arch of Yuyuko's foot, causing the beautiful princess to moan happily…

The half-ghost gardener continued by slowly and sensually licking her master's cute little toes (which, by the way, were sporting pink toenail polish to match Yuyuko's hair), with both her tongue and lips. The ghost princess giggled happily as she enjoyed the tickling sensations on her bare left foot…

"Youmu-chan… Are you tickling my foot while I sleep again?" the half-asleep Yuyuko asked her servant…

Youmu's face instantly went bright red from embarrassment. "Uh… um… Y-Yes, Yuyuko-hime…" she finally admitted. She could never lie to her beloved master…

Yuyuko opened one of her lovely eyes and looked at Youmu, making it look like she was winking at her. "Well, I think it's time I give you a little punishment for your mischief, you naughty servant" Yuyuko said calmly and with a happy smile…

"Yes, my princess" Youmu accepted solemnly…

The next day, Youmu was once again performing her duties as a gardener, her bare right foot stepping with its tender skin on the soft soil and the tickly grass alongside the shod (including the sock) left foot. The embarrassment of walking outside one-shod was worth it for the pleasure of her lovely princess…

While Youmu was busy watering some flowers, unconsciously raising her bare sole off the ground and exposing it. The beautiful Yuyuko silently floated low behind her with a cute mischievous smile…

"Coochie-coochie-coochie…" Yuyuko said adorably as her beautiful fingers tickled Youmu's small and lovely bare foot. The cute servant burst into an adorable laughter, enjoying the tickles she felt on her soft and sensitive bare sole…

… **The end.**


	26. Quote loves Curly

**Warning: Spoilers for Cave Story! You may want to play the game first before reading this.**

The events that transpired in that floating island were merely a memory now. With the Demon Crown destroyed and Ballos finally put to rest, the mission was complete, and the three robots known as Quote, Curly Brace and Balrog happily set out to go live somewhere peaceful with a great view. Several weeks had passed since their adventure and their house was almost finished. Balrog was elsewhere near the house while his more human-shaped friends Quote and Curly were taking a break inside. Quote was relaxing on the couch when he saw his beautiful friend Curly walk by…

Their near-death experience in the island's labyrinth, where they both saved each other's lives, took their bond to a level beyond mere friendship. The sexy blonde robot girl cutely winked an eye at Quote as she walked by him. The robot boy stared at Curly's beautiful design. After she had proved willing to sacrifice herself to save him, Quote had vowed to himself that he would make her happy no matter what. He wanted to see Curly laugh and be happy…

As he stared at her, Quote noticed one of Curly's sneakers had become untied without her noticing. She wasn't wearing any socks underneath the sneakers, making her look all the more tempting…

Curly looked through the window to admire the splendid view she wanted so badly, complete with green hills and colorful flowery meadows, not to mention how expansive a view it was. A nice change compared to the cramped caves they used to be in. As she stared at the scenery, her heel slowly popped out of her untied sneaker, starting to reveal the bare feminine foot underneath…

Quote stared, mesmerized, as his girlfriend Curly slowly slipped her foot out of her shoe, all the way to her cute little toes. Soon enough, while Curly was still distracted with the beautiful landscape, she suddenly started feeling a tickling sensation on the sole of her bare foot. She tried to hold it back, but it took mere seconds for her to burst into a beautiful laughter…

" _Hahahahahaha! Quote! That tickles!_ " she screamed, laughing happily, blushing and feeling flattered. Quote was using a function that caused his finger to vibrate on Curly's ticklish and feminine sole. The robotic beauty continued to laugh as her boyfriend affectionately teased her bare foot…

The next thing Quote did was kiss Curly's foot. This tickled her too, but it made her feel even more flattered. " _Hahahahahaha!_ Oh, Quote! You cute naughty robot!" she said cutely…

If Quote still had a functioning voice module, he would have replied and told Curly that _she_ was the cute one. But lacking a voice to say "I love you", the boy had to display his affection through actions. And so he did, by caressing, kissing and pampering his girl's sexy and ticklish foot…

Outside the house, Balrog walked by and saw Curly at the window laughing out loudly. "Yeah! It's a wonderful day! I'm feeling happy too!" he said to her with a smile, unaware of the tickling she was going through, and continued on his way…

Few minutes later, Curly was lying on the couch, resting her feet on Quote's lap, letting him give her a massage to shake off the after-tickling sensation. She blushed as she stared at her beloved boyfriend massaging her foot…

"Hey, Quote! …Do you happen to be ticklish?" Curly asked. Quote suddenly stopped, with fear in his eyes and what appeared to be a droplet of cold sweat running down the side of his face. "Why don't we find out?" Curly said with a cute naughty smile…

… _ **The end.**_


	27. Surprise tickles!

It was another normal day in Gensokyo, near the Human Village. Like every youkai, our favorite monster umbrella, Kogasa Tatara, feeds on human fear, and she was feeling very hungry so she flew to the human village to see if she could scare a human…

Kogasa soon spotted a handsome and clueless-looking boy, and decided his fear would be delicious, so she slowly and silently floated towards him from behind. Once our adorable monster girl got close enough to her victim…

" _I envy your life!_ " Kogasa yelled at the top of her lungs from right behind the boy. The poor victim let out a less-than-manly scream, his fear becoming Kogasa's food. "Mmmm! That was tasty!" Kogasa said happily as she licked her lips and rubbed her tummy as if she had just eaten actual food…

Kogasa started to slowly fly away to look for her next victim, but there was a thing she didn't count on. The boy was angry at having been scared like that, and before Kogasa could go much further, he suddenly grabbed her by the left ankle…

The lovely Kogasa gasped and blushed intensely, being grabbed firmly by the foot like that brought back memories to her, fond memories of how an umbrella like her is meant to be held by someone using it. She loved the sensation, and for a second she felt loved…

That's how long it lasted, though. The boy was ready for some payback, and with his free hand he removed Kogasa's wooden geta sandal, leaving her beautiful foot bare and unprotected…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " poor adorable Kogasa laughed at the top of her lungs as her cute bare foot felt the boy's fingers stroking and playing on its soft and sensitive sole…

The boy tickled the lovely monster's feminine and delicate foot relentlessly, and she enjoyed every second of it even if she didn't know why. Kogasa's beautiful laugh echoed through the skies, her cute little toes wiggled as her foot tried in vain to escape the tickling fingers, unable to do so because the other hand held Kogasa's leg so firmly. The boy's fingers stroked every part of the sole: the heel, the arch, the pad, and the toes…

The boy finally let go when poor adorable Kogasa was almost out of breath. As a final punishment, he picked up the wooden sandal he had taken off Kogasa's lovely foot and took it with him as he walked away, satisfied with his revenge. Kogasa watched the boy with a sweet look in her eyes and blush on her cheeks as he went…

"That was a real surprise…" she thought…

And then, our cute monster girl got an idea…

"Maybe I can scare people more effectively if I surprise-tickle their feet with my long tongue!" she thought as she looked at said long tongue coming out of the umbrella part of her body…

… _ **The end.**_


	28. Nuclear Cinderella

**Requested by GoreyAcolyte from DeviantArt. Enjoy it! ;)**

Somewhere deep underground under the land of Gensokyo, in the place that used to be hell before it got over-populated, yet another magical shootout was taking place, just like every day. The sexy human-shaped hell raven known as Utsuho Reiuji was getting the upper hand against an unknown enemy. However, as said enemy started to get desperate, she used her final spell card, shooting much more aggressively…

One shot hit the chunk of cement that Utsuho wears on her right leg, managing to crack it. Utsuho squealed in both surprise and pain. " _Now_ you're dead!" she yelled, and fired a nuclear blast with perfect aim onto her foe, blowing her to smithereens…

"Wow! That was a close one, Okuu!" Utsuho's demonic cat-like friend Rin said as Utsuho floated down…

But when Utsuho landed, not very softly, her cracked cement shoe on her right foot broke fully, much to Utsuho's horror. Turns out she was wearing nothing under it, leaving her beautiful and feminine foot bare and unprotected…

"Well, that's a problem. Although your foot is really cute" Rin said…

"Don't you see the seriousness of the situation, Orin?" Utsuho screamed at her friend, and then she tried to take a step with the bare foot. Her foot flinched upon barely touching the ground…

"No wonder. Having your foot encased in that thing for so long made it sensitive. But you can fly, so it shouldn't be a problem for you" Rin said…

"Oh… Yeah, now that you mention…" Utsuho said, and decided to float her way back home, there was no need to walk on Former Hell's hot floor with a bare foot…

As she walked alongside the floating Utsuho, looking at the exposed sole of her bare foot, Rin tried her best to hold back and resist the temptation. Utsuho's one bare foot looked so feminine and vulnerable, so cute it needed a kiss… a cat's kiss…

Rin gently grabbed Utsuho's bare foot from behind and gave it a loving lick on the sole…

" _Aaaaaahahahahaha!_ " the beautiful hell raven screamed before launching into hysterical laughter " _Stohohohop it Ohohohohorin!_ "

But Rin continued to affectionately lick and pamper her friend's ticklish foot, starting to moan softly as the bird girl's ticklishness aroused her. Utsuho herself was not really trying to break free. She showed signs of sexual arousal as well, enjoying the tickling sensation on the sole of her bare foot as she laughed loudly and happily…

Utsuho's toes wiggled slowly, Rin's tongue lovingly caressed Utsuho's soft and sensitive bare sole, beautiful feminine laughter echoed through the underground caves…

"Somebody is having fun with tickles and I have to stay here guarding this stupid bridge!" Parsee said jealously as she angrily bit her white handkerchief…

Both girls eventually found themselves satisfied and stopped, and then both of them blushed hard once they thought about what they had been doing, looking away from each other in embarrassment. "That was kind of weird…" Utsuho said

… _ **The end.**_


	29. Naughty pokémon

**This chapter came out of a roleplay with Greendolphin24 from DeviantArt, so half the credits to him as a co-writer for this one.**

It was a warm afternoon in the Kanto region, near Pallet Town, as Misty was sitting on a small dock on the bank of a river, fishing in the water for some water pokémon for Professor Oak. She was wearing her Gen 1 attire…

Misty sighed with boredom. "Why is it I always get this kind of jobs for the professor?" she wondered, though the answer was kind of obvious…

At that moment, a Squirtle swam by under the dock, undetected. It failed to notice the lure, but its attention was caught by the red color of Misty's sneakers. It immediately went to grab Misty's right shoe to have a better look at it…

Misty's sneaker-clad feet hovered just inches above the water, with the right one looking loose thanks to its untied laces. Misty didn't even care as she looked bored, her line not moving except for the flow of the water as she grumbled a bit…

"Oi...come on, you water pokemon! Where are you? Ugh... Why do I get the feeling that the professor was wrong about this place? He said there were tons of Squirtles here…" Misty said…

The Squirtle tried to get Misty's shoe to have a better look at it, not quite realizing it was pulling it off a beautiful human girl's foot…

Misty quickly took notice that her right shoe was being pulled on. She tried to look down to see what was trying to pull it off. "What the heck? Who's trying to take my shoe?"

The Squirtle successfully managed to pull Misty's shoe off completely "Squirtle! Squir squirtle..." it said as it started examining Misty's shoe from different angles as if trying to figure out what it was…

Misty watched in horror as her red sneaker vanished into the water, unable to see the Squirtle as she put down her rod next to her and looked under the dock with an angry look on her face. "Alright you thief, you asked for this! Where are you? And where did you take my shoe?"

Squirtle had climbed out of the river, still holding Misty's shoe. It looked to the side and saw this female human looking under the dock, her back turned to him. Curious, the turtle pokémon walked closer to her, and its attention was once again caught by her one bare foot. The Squirtle gently poked the sole of Misty's bare foot with its finger…

Misty giggled slightly as the wet finger of the pokémon touched her foot, but soon took notice of what was going on. "What the…? Hey! Don't tickle me, you turtle! And give me that shoe back!"

"Squirtleeee!" the scared turtle uttered and ran away with Misty's shoe…

"Ah! Hey, come back!" Misty said as she quickly got up and ended up leaving her bag behind on the dock with her pull as she ran one-shod after the Squirtle, chasing him into the woods…

As it ran, the Squirtle found a fallen hollow tree trunk and with some effort it managed to crawl in…

"Oh come on!" Misty groaned and then she followed it down the log, but soon got her butt stuck against the end, leaving her poor bare foot defenseless. Misty's sole was slightly dirty thanks to having to run one-shod though the woods. "Well this is just great…"

A Bulbasaur then came by and encountered this unusual scene...

"Bulba saur?" it uttered, then curiously walked to Misty's beautiful bare foot and got its vines out, gently wrapping one around Misty's ankle and touching her lovely bare sole with the tip of the other…

Misty laughed a bit from the light tickles the grass pokémon was giving her. "What the…!? Oh please tell me that's not a bug pokémon..." she said, starting to look scared…

"Bulba saaaaaur..." Bulbasaur said, amazed at the reaction he got. Misty's sole felt soft and silky, and the wiggling of her toes was cute "Bulba bulba saur" it said happily as it tickled the arch of Misty's foot…

" _Ahahahahahahaha! No please don't I'm ticklish there! Ahahahahahahaha!_ " Misty laughed hard as she squirmed to try to get free from the log…

A Pikachu then arrived and saw the Bulbasaur tickling Misty…

"Pika chu?" the confused Pikachi asked…

"Bulba! Bulba saur!" the Bulbasaur replied happily…

"Piiikachu?" the Pikachu replied with amazement, then walked to Misty's foot and sniffed her lovely bare sole…

"Ah, what now?" Misty said as she giggled and wiggled her toes as the Pikachu's nose touched her soft sole…

"Pi-ka-chu!" the Pikachu said happily, and then it licked the pad of Misty's beautiful foot.

" _Ah_ no please no don't! Ah _ahahahahahaha_! Please stop that tickles!" Misty screamed…

"Pikachuuu!" the Pikachu exclaimed happily…

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" the Bulbasaur nodded…

Both pokémon continued to have fun with Misty's sexy foot, Pikachu licking her toes while Bulbasaur tickled her arch…

"No please stop it please!" Misty laughed hard as she gave up on trying getting free from her log trap. She wiggled her toes as the Pikachu licked them…

Unfortunately for Misty, the pokémon didn't understand what the beautiful human girl was saying, and continued to give her pretty foot the tickle love…

"Please no more, stop!" Misty continued to laugh and blush at the same time, as she never had this kind of treatment done on her feet before…

Pikachu then affectionately rubbed its soft yellow furry body on Misty's soft and lovely foot, while the Bulbasaur caressed and tickled the other side of the foot…

"Ohhh...Whoever is doing that is doing an amazing job" Misty said with a slightly aroused voice, blushing a deep red as she continued to laugh a bit. She tried to move herself out of the log…

Although the pokémon didn't understand what Misty was saying, they did understand the way she said it. Finding that she was enjoying it, they happily tickled her more…

"Ah... Oh yeah don't stop please!" Misty said a she giggled a bit while blushing red as she started to enjoy the tickles…

The pokémon took a liking to the beautiful human girl, and continued to lick and tickle her beautiful bare foot…

" _Heheheheheheheh!_ Oh that's amazing!" Misty giggled as she started to get herself free from the log. The pokémon tickled her all the way while until she got free…

" _Hahahahahahaha_! Alright, you can stop, whoever it is" Misty said as she started to pull herself out from the log and noticed the two pokemon who were tickling her. The pokémon stared at her, smiling…

"Heh… I should have expected as much" Misty said. She pet the two pokémon in front of her on the head. "Well, thanks for the fun you two"

"Bulba!" said the Bulbasaur. "Pikachu!" replied the Pikachu, both as if saying "You're welcome"

Having lost her shoe, the beautiful Misty walked back on one bare foot all the way to where she left her rod and bag, packed it all and headed back to town. The grass tickled her bare foot as she walked on it, the soil was soft though a little cold.

"I'm going to need a massage when I get back home" she thought…

… **The end.**


	30. Miko vs Witch

**Another roleplay with Greendolphin24 from DeviantArt. Again, half the credit goes to him.**

At the morning hours in the Hakurei Shrine, in Gensokyo, before the local priestess Reimu Hakurei even woke up, a small gap opened in the air and a beautiful and feminine hand with purple fingernail polish came out of it and stole away one of Reimu's shoes with its respective sock…

Reimu started to stir a bit as some of the rays of the morning sun were starting to hit her face "Must that sun be so bright…?" she said, still sleepy…

Something was unusual today, though. Reimu looked at where her shoes should be. There was only one…

"Come on! ...Please tell me it's not one of those fairies that stole it for their stupid pranks" Reimu said as she rubbed her eyes a bit and got dressed in her usual Japanese priestess attire…

Shrugging a bit, Reimu put on her remaining shoe and sock, leaving her left foot bare as she started with her daily duties to the shrine. She felt a bit unusual walking around with one shoe and one bare foot…

Marisa just happened to fly by on her broom and decided to pay her partner a visit. "Yo, Reimu! How's it..." but her phrase got cut short once she noticed Reimu's bare foot "... _Pffffhahahahahaha!_ What the heck? What happened to your shoe?" Marisa asked while laughing at Reimu's weird predicament…

"Don't laugh Marisa! Those fairies most likely stole my shoe and sock. Though I have no idea why since those kids are almost always barefoot" Reimu said as she started to sweep some the leaves off the path in front of the shrine…

"Oh, well. We can go kick their butts together after you're done with your morning duties" Marisa offered while she sat on her floating broom and watched Reimu sweep the entrance one-shod. Marisa laughed internally at the hilarious scene for a while, then started to wonder about the sensations Reimu's bare sole must be feeling, stepping into that cold stone floor... As she stared more and more at that bare foot, she started finding it cute…

"Don't bother. They're most likely in their hidden tree house" Reimu said as she continued working, feeling a bit uneasy about being seen with only one shoe and sock by her friend, her foot feeling cold on the stone path…

With Reimu's back turned, Marisa was feeling like she _had_ to prank her, so she crawled behind her, approaching the adorable and feminine bare foot of the priestess, and then suddenly she grabbed and tickled it…

"Ah hey! Stop that _ahahahaahahahahahaha_!" Reimu quickly started laughing hard as her foot was very ticklish and that wasn't helped by the soft touch of her friend's fingers. Reimu was trying her best to keep upright on one foot…

"Heh heh… Who'd have thought it? The dreaded and mighty priestess of the Hakurei Shrine has a ticklish foot! ...And a rather pretty one at that" Marisa said, and then continued to tickle Reimu's beautiful foot nonstop…

"Please stop this Marisa! _Ahahahahahahahaha!_ _Ow!_ " Reimu couldn't keep her balance and soon fell over face-first. She wasn't injured. Her socked and bare foot hanged a bit in the air in front of Marisa as her remaining Mary Jane came off in the fall…

"Heeee! XD You know? You'd better not let anybody know that you're so weak to tickles on the foot! Even I could tickle you into submission!" Marisa said with a cheeky smile as she grabbed Reimu's other foot and held them both together under her arm. "Which one's more ticklish? Sock or bare?" she asked playfully as she tickled both the socked and bare feet to find out…

" _No!_ Stop! _Hehehahahahahahaha!_ " Reimu laughed even more even though her other foot was covered by her thick sock. She wiggled her toes in a cute way as she tried her best to get out of the witch's grasp…

"I can't believe it! Your weakness is so _cute_! You never show this cute side of yours!" Marisa exclaimed, and then she started sniffing both of Reimu's feet, the socked one and the bare one…

"Well if it got out, then someone like Sanae would exploit it and tell others just how ticklish I am!" Reimu said as she blushed a bit and giggled while Marisa's nose pressed against her soft bare sole…

Marisa laid herself down horizontally on the floor to more comfortably play with Reimu's feet. In doing so, however, she made a big mistake. Due to the 69 position both girls were lying in, at least one of Marisa's feet was now at Reimu's reach…

Reimu quickly took notice and grabbed Marisa's foot, taking off its Mary Jane and sock, before she started to tickle Marisa's cute little bare foot and chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one here with a cute foot" Reimu said…

" _Hahahahahahahahaha!_ Nooohohoho! Not my foot!" Marisa screamed while laughing…

"I think yes your foot! It's only fair for you tickling me!" Reimu replied as she smiled a bit and continued to tickle Marisa's bare foot, watching the cute little wiggling toes…

While Reimu was busy tickling her friend, she failed to notice another small gap open near where Marisa's removed shoe and sock laid on the stone path. That hand reached out from the portal again and grabbed the footwear, pulling it into the gap before it closed…

" _Hahahahahahahahaha!_ Aaaaahhh!" Marisa laughed so hard her eyes cried, and soon moans of sexual pleasure started to mix with her laughter…

"What's this? You seem to be enjoying this?" Reimu said as she slowed down on the tickling to where it's just a light tickle. She looked a bit confused…

"Hahahahahaha... It's not true!" Marisa denied it, but she was blushing, sweating and making no effort to pull her foot away. "...Besides, don't tell me you don't enjoy it too!" She then grabbed Reimu's one bare foot again and suddenly tickled it once more, though her own foot was still in Reimu's grasp…

" _Hahahahahahah!_ Oh please don't! …Ah yes I do, but…! _Hahahahahahahahahaha!_ " Reimu laughed with some moans of pleasure as she started to tickle her friends foot fully again. She soon started to feel like she enjoyed the tickles she was receiving…

" _Hahahahahahahahaha!_ " Marisa continued laughing. She was loving the sensation too, having a fun time both giving and receiving foot tickles, getting pleasure from both sensations at once…

After a few minutes of tickles, moans and laughs from the two girls, Reimu soon stopped, worn out from all the laughing as she wiggles her cute socked and bare toes. "Please stop it! I had enough! _Hahahahahahaha!_ "

"Hahahahaha..." Marisa stopped, also worn out, almost out of breath, wiggling her adorable little toes…

"Heh, I really loved that Marisa" Raimu said, smiling a bit as she was catching her breath…

"It was a lot of fun, wasn't it? It's good to relax and do silly stuff every once in a while" Marisa said as she stood back up. "…Where's my shoe?"

"I… I don't know" Reimu said. She got up too and picked up her shoe and slipped it back on her socked foot so she doesn't get the sock dirty. "I put it right there" she said, pointing at where the shoe and sock were…

"That's just great! Now my foot is gonna get cold too!" Marisa complained, standing on the cold stone floor with that beautiful bare foot of hers…

Meanwhile, Aya was hiding behind the bushes, taking notes. "I see... So, the two local heroes had a sexy tickling time together… This is going to make a great scoop!" the tengu reporter said happily, but before she could fly away, Reimu and Marisa were already right behind her and each one grabbed one of her legs…

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" Reimu said as she uses her other hand to pull off Aya's right shoe and sock, and dropped them to the path with a thud as she moved her fingertips close to the bird girl's bare sole. "Or do you want to get some tickling too?

Marisa removed Aya's other shoe and sock, and tickled the beautiful bird girl's other foot…

" _Ahahahahahayayayaya!_ Plehehehease not my feeheeheet!" Aya cried with laughter…

"Heh heh, sorry but it's too tempting not to tickle your cute feet" Reimu replied as she started to tickle the crow tengu's right bare foot, smiling in a bit of a sinister way. "You know? I wonder how many other youkai around here can be tickled like this"

"Who knows? Maybe all of our enemies and rivals are ticklish too! We'll find out next time we have to kick somebody's butt, ze!" Marisa said as she continued to tickle Aya's left foot…

" _Aaaaaahahahahayayayaya!_ " the tengu continued to laugh hard. And then, she too started becoming sexually aroused by the tickles on her feet…

"Heh, that will be fun" Reimu said as she continued to tickle Aya's soft, almost pillow-like bare foot, smiling a bit. "If you want us to stop, then promise not to tell anyone about this. Especially Sanae" Reimu said to the crow girl…

Again, unknown to the one-shod girls, another gap opened near their feet. That hand came through it again and grabbed one of the Tengu's shoes and its matching sock, taking it into the gap. After that, other two gaps opened and both hands appeared through it to start tickling the tops of Marisa and Reimu's bare feet…

" _Ahahahahahahaha!_ Who's tickling my foot?" Marisa screamed while continuing to tickle Aya's foot nonstop. The tengu was laughing nonstop as she was enjoying the tickling…

" _Hehehehehehehe!_ Well I don't know and it's not me! Maybe it's our shoe thief!" Reimu replied as she giggled a bit herself, continuing to tickle Aya's cute bare foot even more, and moaning a bit from the tickles she was receiving…

… **The end.**


	31. The Tickler strikes again

**Yet another collab that was born from an RP with DeviantArt's Greendolphin24, which is why such heavy Keitaro x Shinobu shipping dominates the second half of this fic…**

It was a hard day for the young 14-year-old chef of the Hinata House, as she was tired from carrying two heavily loaded bags of groceries through the park. Unable to go any farther, she set down her bags on a bench near the playground, soon sitting down next to her bags…

"I really wish everyone wasn't so busy today. As I could really use the help..." Shinobu said…

She was wearing black knee-length socks and brown loafers. Meanwhile, hiding in some nearby dark corner, a small shadow-like monster caught the smell of female foot sweat, and just in time because it was getting hungry. It swiftly and silently floated at ground level towards its prey, who looked like she wasn't going to move from there in a while, and started carefully lowering the black sock, doing its best to not be noticed…

Shinobu started to lean back against the back board of the bench as she sighed a bit, starting to dangle her left loafer slightly, letting the cool and crisp autumn breeze blow onto her socked foot. "I just wish Naru-senpai wasn't so mean to Keitaro-senpai. I mean, he is a bit of a pervert but it's not his fault…"

The shadow-like creature carefully removed the left loafer completely, and then continued lowering the left sock until it came off, revealing Shinobu's delicious bare left foot. However, Shinobu started to take notice as she wiggled her now bare toes in the air. She started to look shocked "A... Alright, who's there? Sho... Show yourself now" she said, scared…

Being a relatively weak monster, the shadow-like being wouldn't risk being seen. It went into hiding, taking Shinobu's shoe and sock with it…

The young chef soon looked down after taking a deep breath, only to see no one there, but she soon noticed her shoe and sock were gone too. She looked around to see if anyone could have taken them, rubbing her now bare foot against her remaining shod foot. "No no no… This can't be happening" she said to herself while trying to calm down. "Why would someone want to steal my shoe? Wait could it…? No, it can't be him"

The small monster floated around the bench and reached Shinobu's tasty left foot from behind. It grabbed her foot and started tickling its sole with its fingers to stimulate it into secreting the substance the creature eats…

"Ah, what no! _Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!_ Please stop it!" Shinobu yelled out between laughs, trying to pull her bare foot away from the Tickler's grasp. Luckily, the park was empty at the time because it was getting close to evening…

The small tickling monster had the strength level of an average adult male human at most, but since its victim was Shinobu, it could hold her foot just fine. It then started licking Shinobu's sole, feeding itself off the natural oils secreted from the pores of her foot's skin…

" _Ah!_ Ew, what are you doing? _Hehehehehehehehe!_ " Shinobu said, disgusted, as she giggled uncontrollably thanks to the ticklish nature of her cute foot…

"Mmmmmm…" the Tickler made a sound of pleasure. Shinobu's foot was literally delicious to it. The monster licked the gorgeous girl's bare foot sole like it was a lollipop…

"Please no more! Just stop, you damn per… _Hehehehehehehe!_ " Shinobu was stopped in her tracks as the Tickler started to lick between her cute little toes. Unable to control herself as she continued to giggle…

The monster opened its toothless mouth big and started sucking Shinobu's lovely tasty toes…

"Please no... Ah... no more, please! _Hehaahahahahahahaha!_ " the 14-year-old chef continued to laugh a bit as the Tickler was getting to her most ticklish spot. She tried again to pull away from the Tickler, wanting nothing more but to make it stop…

The Tickler meanwhile was taking its time to savor and enjoy Shinobu's bare foot like it was a high-class dessert…

"Please stop it..." Shinobu said weakly as she tried to catch her breath from all the ticklish feeling she had been getting. She started to feel a bit scared about how the others will see her when she gets home…

"Hey! Get away from her, you creep!" Keitaro shouted, running towards Shinobu and the Tickler…

The arrival of a man scared the Tickler away. The small monster fled at the speed of a mouse and it was already far away before Keitaro could hurt it…

"Yeah, that's right! You better run!" Keitaro said to the Tickler as he stopped in front of Shinobu. "You alright, Shinobu?"

Shinobu sobbed. "...Thanks, Senpai"

"Hey, you're welcome. Besides, the others were worried about you, Shinobu-chan" Keitaro said with a reassuring smile as he petted the cute chef on the head…

Shinobu blushed and smiled at Keitaro. She stood there with a bare left foot touching the cold ground. Keitaro hesitated for a second and looked around before embracing the cute chef in a hug, trying to make her feel better. "Don't worry, Shinobu-chan. I'm here now to protect you" he said, holding the young chef close…

Shinobu's heart beat faster and she blushed more intensely. The fact she's out in the open with one bare foot when this romantic scene happened made her feel both embarrassed and sexually aroused... _And_ let's remember that, in Japan, 'I'll protect you' equals 'I love you'…

"Um… Shinobu-chan, are you going to be alright? You seem a bit clingy" Keitaro asked in his slightly clueless nature, but soon relaxed as he just let her stay close to him for now…

Shinobu felt comfortable and safe with Keitaro, even when she was missing a shoe and sock…

"Oh, how I wish we could be this close at the Hinata Sou" Keitaro said comfortingly, just about forgetting about his 15 year old promise, as he started to think that whoever he made that promise with forgot about it long ago…

Shinobu shivered. She had been standing on a cold bare foot for a little too long…

Keitaro soon started to pick Shinobu up into his arms so she wouldn't get to cold, soon carrying her bridal-style. "Come on, I'll take you to the tea house before I take you home. Last thing I think you need to see is Narusegawa-san sending me flying off"

Later at the teahouse, just down the hill from the Hinata Sou, Keitaro was massaging Shinobu's poor bare foot as Haruka served the two some hot green tea. "So let me get this right… Some foot loving freak stole Shinobu's shoe and sock and started to make out with her bare foot?" Haruka said…

"Yeah, and I brought Shinobu here instead of up to the house, as I get the feeling the girls will get the wrong idea if I carried Shinobu into the house like that" Keitaro said with a worried look on his face, knowing that he was just delaying the inevitable…

Shinobu was enjoying the gentle touch of Keitaro's hands on her bare foot, but also taking pity on him, knowing that indeed he would get the living crap beaten out of him for a crime he didn't commit…

"Well, if you want, I can let you stay here until I talk this out with the girls. There's a spare room upstairs" Haruka said as she took a puff from her cigarette, trying to reassure the both of them. Keitaro just said nothing and continued massaging Shinobu's cute and ticklish bare sole. Shinobu giggled happily, her foot twitching cutely…

"I will say this, even if I get beaten up again, it will be worth it if I could make you laugh and not scream at me, Shinobu-chan" Keitaro said, looking relaxed as Haruka watched the happy pair, smiling a bit…

"I will say this, you two sure look cute together" Haruka said…

"Tee-hee-hee! That tickles, Senpai" Shinobu said, giggling happily. The reason why she enjoyed the tickles coming from Keitaro was because of how gentle and soft Keitaro's touch was…

"Sorry about that… and thanks, aun... I mean Haruka" Keitaro said while he started to massage Shinobu under her toes. Haruka just sighed and only hit her cousin Keitaro lightly with a tap or her paper fan for almost calling her 'Aunt' (when she was not that old to be his aunt), before heading back to the counter…

"You're welcome. Just remember, I'm doing this for Shinobu's safety as well as your own. She seems more attached to you now" Haruka commented…

Keitaro and Shinobu looked into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing, enjoying this moment together while it lasted…

… _ **The end.**_


	32. Ticklish Goddess of Misfortune

**Today I bring you a fanfic of the obscure anime known as 'Binbougami Ga!', which I discovered less than a month ago as of this writing. This fic is based only on the information I got from episode 1, and will have some explaining introduction at the beginning, so bear with me…**

Ichiko Sakura was this _extremely_ beautiful girl (who looked kind of like Ichigo Momomiya's evil twin, except with much bigger breasts), who had the very best luck in the world! All the boys loved her and the girls were jealous of her. Nothing bad ever happened to her and her life was virtually perfect and wonderful…

What Ichiko didn't know, however, was that she was basically an unintentional parasite of good luck. The reason she had such a ridiculous amount of good luck was because she unknowingly drained it from everybody else around her. If she wasn't stopped, the entire world would be in serious danger…

That's when Momiji Binbouda, the Goddess of Misfortune, was sent to put a stop to this. Being a goddess, Momiji was _sexy_ (to us viewers, anyway), although her status as Goddess of Misfortune meant that her attire had to match that of a very poor person: Dirty and cheap-looking clothes, a ruined-looking headband, seemed to be wearing a cast on her right arm as if she had broken it, and most importantly, she wore only the left shoe, with her beautiful right foot constantly bare…

Momiji's mission was simple: she had to drain Ichiko of all of her good luck and have it redistributed to rebalance the world's karma and save the planet. Naturally, Ichiko would refuse and fight back every time, her luck making things even harder for the poor one-shod goddess…

The story starts with yet another of their many fights. Momiji unraveled the bandages on her right arm to reveal it was a huge syringe arm, obviously her tool to drain Ichiko's luck…

"Stop bothering me, you fucking Goddess of Flatness!" Ichiko yelled, sick of being hunted…

Naturally, Momiji did not take kindly to Ichiko insulting her chest. " _I'm gonna kill you, bitch!_ "

The beautiful one-shod goddess made a display of her huge power, destroying everything in her way with her super strength while trying to get to Ichiko. However, the gorgeous Ichiko had superior physical abilities of her own to evade her attacks, not to mention her luck backing her up…

And luckily for Ichiko, dodging an attack caused the poor goddess to drill through a nearby ledge, accidentally burying herself completely with one glaring exception: her bare right foot was still sticking out…

Ichiko started walking nonchalantly towards where Momiji was trapped, a mischievous smile on her cute face. "Say… I had always wondered why you were always going around with one bare foot…"

Ichiko's cute index finger slowly approached the beautiful bare sole of the sexy goddess. The moment it made contact, the lovely foot twitched and a muffled female laugh was heard inside the rock…

"Ho-hooo! Is the Goddess ticklish?" Ichiko taunted, and started tickling Momiji's bare and unprotected sole with all of her fingertips…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " the poor goddess laughed inside the rock, feeling a tickling sensation on the sole of her beautiful bare foot without knowing what it was…

"Coochie-coochie-coochie!" Ichiko said cutely as she continued to adorably torment Momiji's cute foot…

" _Ha-ha-ha! When I'm out of here I'm gonna fucking murder you! Aaaahahahaha!_ " the goddess yelled angrily as she continued to laughter…

"Tickle tickle!" Ichiko said happily, enjoying the cute moment as her fingers danced gracefully on Momiji's defenseless bare sole…

"Ahahahahaha… Ahhhhahahaha…" Momiji continued to laugh, her poor adorable foot tickled nonstop. Before she knew it, she was starting to enjoy the tickles too, moans of pleasure getting mixed with her laugh…

"Oh, my! I hadn't realized how much fun it is to tickle your foot! We should do it more often" Ichiko said, starting to feel a strange pleasure as her cheeks blushed, starting to really like Momiji's foot…

"Ahahaha… Ahhhahaha… Don't stop…" Momiji said as she continued to feel the lovely tickles on her beautiful bare foot…

"Don't worry, I won't" Ichiko said in an odd, moaning voice. Both ladies were enjoying this whole foot tickle thing a bit too much, both of them letting out increasingly louder moans of pleasure and their cheeks getting progressively more red…

About an hour later, Momiji was already out of the hole, having broken the rock with her own strength to break free. Both girls were sitting next to each other, staring at the distance with funny faces. Many minutes of silence passed…

"…That was awkward" Momiji said, blushing…

"Indeed it was…" Ichiko replied, blushing as well…

More minutes of awkward silence followed…

"Next time, I'm tickling _your_ foot!" Momiji suddenly said…

" _No way!_ " Ichiko replied…

"You can't always have the better part! Sometimes you have to suffer! Now come here so I can tickle you, little bitch!" Momiji said…

" _No way in fucking hell!_ " Ichiko said, starting to run away, Momiji chasing her. The entire cycle started yet again…

… _ **The end.**_


	33. Misty and the Tickler

Misty was relaxing in the woods as she was dangling her left shoe off her foot. "It's nice to just take it easy here" she said to herself…

Unluckily for her, a Tickler stalked nearby, having caught Misty's subtle foot smell and deciding that lunch was served. Misty soon dangled a little too much as her shoe fell off her foot and landed on the grass, though she didn't notice. She just lay back hoping no bug pokémon showed up. The Tickler quickly and silently stole the shoe away while Misty was not looking…

"I wonder where ash and Brock are now… It's been a while since we went our own ways" Misty said as she looked up to the small patchs of sky that poked through the tree canopy…

With its prey distracted enough, the Tickler decided it was the perfect moment to strike. It swiftly snuck up on Misty's foot, sniffed it, then suddenly grabbed it and started voraciously licking Misty's bare sole, feeding off the secretions of her skin…

"Ah what the…? _Ahahahahahaha!_ " Misty started to laugh as she tried to squirm away from the Tickler. The monster continued to happily lick Misty's sweet ticklish foot with quick and short animal-like licks, enjoying the taste. "Heheheheheheheh! Please no more!" Misty screamed while she wiggled her cute toes…

Being an animal, the Tickler didn't understand the words, and proceeded to lick Misty's cute little ticklish toes…

"Ah… oh… why is this feeling so good?" Misty said, giggling as the creature licked her cute toes…

The Tickler licked Misty's entire foot with its tongue and lips, absolutely delighted with how tasty it was…

"Heheheh! Please be done soon!" Misty said as she struggled some more to move her cute bare foot away from the Tickler, while slipping her other foot's heel lightly out of her remaining sneaker…

However, the Tickler wouldn't stop licking Misty's delicious foot until its stomach was full, and there was no sure way to tell when this creature would stop being hungry. Misty continued to giggle as she started to find the licking enjoyable. She looked down at her foot to see what was tickling her, but much to her horror, she saw this small shadowy thing with no legs and a very ghost-like appearance, with long and thin arms and fingers. It didn't look stronger than a human and appeared to also not have any teeth, but was still creepy nonetheless…

" _Eeeeeeeep!_ " Misty screamed as she quickly jumped away from where she was sitting and backed away from the creature, looking just as scared as she was at the Pokémon Tower. The Tickler tried to grab Misty's bare foot again to continue feeding itself, but she quickly ran away, not caring that she was one-shod as she was too scared by the Tickler's looks…

Although the Tickler was fast enough to instantly catch up to her, it chose not to. It didn't want to trip his prey and accidentally kill her, because the substances he feeds off are only produced by the feet of live women. It instead opted to stalk her and wait for her to make a mistake…

Misty soon stopped at the side of a river. She looked behind her to see nothing, hoping to catch her breath and wash the creature's saliva off her foot. She walks over to the riverside and took off her remaining sneaker before soaking both of her lovely feet in the water…

Unfortunately for her, Ticklers can swim. The creature stealthily slithered underwater and went for Misty's right foot, simply because it was the one closest to its current position. It grabbed her foot and started licking it again…

"Hehehehhahahahahaha! No, not again? What is this, some kind of crazy pokémon?" she said, laughing again. The Tickler continued to tickle and lick Misty's tasty foot. "Hahahahahahaha! Why are you doing this to me?"

But the Tickler didn't understand (nor care) what she was saying, and continued to feed itself by licking Misty's sweet ticklish foot…

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" poor Misty could do nothing but laugh. She was getting scared, wondering why such a creature was so fixated on her lovely feet…

The Tickler continued to lick Misty's tasty ticklish foot for several minutes. With Misty doing nothing to stop it, the creature eventually stopped on its own once its hunger was satisfied…

Misty started catching her breath once the creature stopped, and she took her feet out of the water and let them dry on the grass. "I… I hope that whatever that thing was, it's done now..."

The Tickler preemptively fled, as it was not strong enough to struggle in case its prey would fight back…

… _ **The end.**_


	34. Miku's ticklish concert

The theater was full tonight for the famous idol singer Miku Hatsune's latest concert. Her countless fervent fans and lovers screamed and shouted to see the girl who owned their hearts, complete with huge banners expressing their love for her…

A worker approached the dressing room with the golden star on its door, and knocked. "The concert starts in 2 minutes" he warned…

Inside, Miku was hastily getting dressed, putting on the makeup and taking care of last-minute touches to look absolutely perfect to be welcomed by her audience. The only thing left was putting on her boots. Her black stocking-like legwear actually only reached up to her ankles, so without the boots her feet were bare…

Miku went for her boots, she grabbed the left boot and put it on, but then she tried to reach for the right one, only to find it entirely missing. " _What?_ …Okay, where the heck is the other boot?" she complained as she started searching the entire dressing room…

In the hall outside the dressing room, just around the corner, another famous idol singer known as Akita Neru was silently giggling, holding Miku's right boot in her hand. " _That_ 'll teach you to embarrass me at my concert!" she whispered, while remembering one time when Miku pranked her by hooking Akita's skirt to part of the scenery, causing it to rip and showing Akita's panties to the audience. The audience bled from their noses and loved Akita for it…

"Miku! The concert is going to start!" she was warned from outside the door…

Miku had literally flipped everything in the dressing room upside down and still couldn't find her right boot. "Just one more minute!" she said, faking a sweet voice to hide her anger. "Where is that _darn_ boot?" she whispered angrily while searching more…

"We can't keep them waiting any longer! The fans are getting upset! You have to come out to the stage _now_!" the voice at the other side of the door said…

"Okay, _okay_! I'm coming!" Miku yelled back angrily, scaring the guy that was warning her from the other side of the door…

At the stage, the fans couldn't wait any longer and were screaming at the top of their lungs for Miku to come out…

Just the sight of Miku's left foot stepping out of the side of the stage already put the fans in a euphoric state. But then, sudden silence, because they witnessed Miku walk out with one boot and one foot…

Miku's cheeks were bright red from the public embarrassment. "Konnichi wa, minna!" she greeted while faking a happy face, pretending this wasn't happening…

However, the audience suddenly resumed screaming and cheering. Miku noticed that they seemed unusually excited and happier than usual to see her…

"Good! Seems they're not noticing… Alright! Time to charm them with my voice!" Miku thought, and then she started singing, doing her best to ignore the fact she was standing on one bare foot in front of an audience of millions…

Unfortunately for poor Miku, that was just the start of her problems. Akita had already snuck under the stage, ready for the next step of her revenge prank. She somehow removed a tile from the floor right behind where Miku would stand for the concert. Akita then slowly drove a long white fluffy feather through that hole, and stroked Miku's one bare sole with it. Miku felt the sudden tickling sensation on the bare sole of her right foot, _right_ in the middle of singing a line of her song, and tried to resist. She finally let out a giggle when that line ended and she could take a short break before singing her next line…

Miku hoped that little slip-up would go unnoticed, but the audience actually grew happier and more euphoric than before. Miku assumed they hadn't noticed it and decided that the show must continue…

While Miku continued to sing, below the stage Akita licked her own fingers to make them wet, and then placed the wet fingers right on Miku's bare sole right as she was finishing another line. This caused her to let out a sudden involuntary laugh. Not just a mere giggle this time, but a loud and clear "Ahahahahaha!"

Now Miku knew she was in trouble. A loud sudden laugh like that in the middle of the song certainly wouldn't go unnoticed. She feared the worst…

But no, instead the audience became even more excited and euphoric. Miku couldn't understand why. It looked as if they had loved that involuntary laugh that resulted from her being tickled. That didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed anyway…

Miku continued to sing regardless, meanwhile Akita got a vibrating toothbrush. Akita brought the toothbrush to Miku's sensitive bare sole and had it vibrate there, causing Miku to giggle right in the middle of singing a line, causing that part of the song to become distorted and unintelligible by Miku's own laugh…

Poor Miku felt humiliated. She was sure that the audience would boo her if she continued to fail like that. But contrary to her expectation, the audience seemed to enjoy her making mistakes and get excited each time she giggled or laughed from the tickling. This did not make Miku feel any happier, just humiliated in a different way…

She nevertheless continued to sing, pretending that nothing happened. She tried to endure and resist the tickles from the fluffy feather duster that Akita was using to stroke her beautiful and feminine foot with, but couldn't help letting out a few giggles between lines…

Fortunately, Miku was nearing the end of the song. This was the last verse. Finally! Just a few words more and the song would be over. Just a few seconds more…

Miku started singing the last line of the song, but Akita waited until the very last word to suddenly take the vibrating toothbrush to Miku's bare foot. Miku was caught off-guard, and the last word of her song became " _Ahahahahaha!_ "

Miku felt she was done for. She was _sure_ that this time the audience wouldn't let it slide. She had ruined the very end of the song…

But instead the audience clapped and cheered. Miku was confused. She had completely blown it yet the audience loved it? She showed up with one bare foot and the audience liked it, she laughed and giggled throughout the whole song and the audience cheered for it. Did they know she was being tickled and were enjoying it? Maybe those otaku nerds were getting sexually aroused from her foot being tickled? Miku was disgusted at that last thought, but decided to fake a happy mood and bow to the audience as thanks for their appreciation…

The next day, Miku was sitting in her trailer, feeling bad about what had happened during the concert last night, but then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she sadly answered the phone…

"Miku, it's me!" the voice of the producer said. "The concert of last night was an enormous _success_! We earned _truckloads_ of money!"

" _What?_ " Miku said, highly susprised. "B-But _how_? I giggled and laughed like a moron throughout the whole thing!"

"Exactly, my dear Miku-chan!" the producer happily said. "Listen, I have an idea for a new show: Vocaloids being tickled while singing! The fans are gonna _love_ it! We're going to make a fortune out of this!"

Miku was left speechless. The funny expression of her face said it all: it was the face of someone thinking "Oh, crap!"

"Miku? …Miku, you still there?" the producer said over the phone, not hearing Miku's answer…

… _ **The end.**_


	35. Rolling tease

In a world covered by endless water, where people either live in the few patches of land left or use their own airships as their houses, one small yellow airship called The Flutter was on standby at a dock, meaning nobody needed to pilot it for the time being. The ship's sexy mechanic, Roll Gasket, was resting in her room inside the ship. She flashed back to the time not so long ago when the somewhat handsome boy she lives with tickled her foot while she was under a machine repairing it…

"Why did Megaman tickle my foot, though?" Roll asked herself, blushing. "It made me nervous, but at the same time, it made me feel so cute…" she then smiled…

Meanwhile in the ship's kitchen, Megaman was getting himself a drink from the fridge when a cute little monkey-like robot (though personally I think he looks more like a mouse) approached him. "Megaman, can I ask you something? I noticed while Roll is at the ship's helm, you just stare at her for a looooooong while…"

Megaman blushed and looked away. "How can I not do that, Data? She looks so cute when she's standing there, piloting the Flutter…"

"You could be more subtle about it, though. I think she's aware of it" Data said…

Megaman blushed a little harder. "Oh boy… I just hope she doesn't react badly to it"

After finishing his drink, Megaman climbed back up to the Flutter's upper floor, ready to get into his room, but then the door of Roll's room opened…

"Hi, Megaman!" Roll waved happily, then started walking towards the ship's cockpit like nothing was happening, while Megaman and Data stared at Roll's completely bare right foot, which wouldn't have been weird if not for the fact her left foot still had a shoe on, with its sock and all…

"This looks interesting…" Data said…

With his face blushing intense red, Megaman entered the cockpit to find Roll standing there grabbing the wheel, as cute as he remembers her, but now with one bare foot on the cold floor. Of course, the ship wasn't going anywhere since it was still docked…

"Um… Roll?" Megaman timidly said…

"What's up, Megaman? Nothing unusual today, huh?" Roll said with that beautiful happy smile of hers, pretending nothing weird was happening…

"Nothing unusual, you say?" Megaman replied, but Roll didn't stop smiling and playing innocent. "Um… Don't you feel like you're… you know… missing something?"

"Nope! Not at all!" Roll said happily, winking an eye at Megaman, pretending she didn't even realize the absence of her right shoe and sock…

This only caused Megaman to blush further and feel aroused…

"Well… To tell you the truth, I feel an unusual cold on my right foot for some reason. I wonder why…" Roll said playfully, still pretending to not notice…

Megaman stayed silent for a few seconds, catching on to Roll's little game. "Alright. Give me a minute and I'll bring my Foot Inspection Kit to find out what's going on" Megaman joked before hurrying into his room, while Data stayed at the cockpit. Data could see Roll's blushing face happily anticipating what Megaman was going to do to her…

Megaman soon came back with a little toolbox, got low to the floor to have a good look at Roll's one bare foot, left the toolbox on the floor beside him and opened it…

"Okay, let's see…" Megaman said, pretending he didn't notice the obvious, and taking a feather out of the toolbox…

"Haha… Hahahahaha!" Roll laughed happily as she felt the soft feather brushing on her ticklish bare foot…

"Hmmmmm… I see… Very interesting…" Megaman pretended to examine Roll's adorable bare foot when all he was really doing was tickle it with the soft white feather, having it explore every part of Roll's foot, the arch, the pad, and even between the toes, while Roll laughed with the beautiful melodious voice she has. "This is going to require further examination…"

Megaman put away the feather and grabbed a small vibrating toothbrush that had gone suspiciously unused ever since it was bought…

" _Hahahahahahaha!_ " Roll laughed beautifully as she felt tickles on the sole of her lovely bare foot. Again, Megaman pretended to examine Roll's foot while he was just tickling it with the vibrating toothbrush, holding it in such places such as the line in-between the two padded round areas, the middle of the arch and under the toes…

"Mmhmmm…" Megaman continued to pretend he was busy examining Roll's dainty feminine foot while he poked its sole with his finger, causing her to let out more of her gorgeous laughing. Megaman started caressing Roll's foot sole with his fingertip, and soon tickling it with all the fingers of his hand, causing Roll to laugh happily, enjoying the tickling sensations on her foot that made her feel cute…

"Aha! I found the problem: This foot is bare!" Megaman joked…

"Ooooh noooo! My cute little foot is gonna get cold! What am I ever gonna do?" Roll joked back…

"Don't worry, Roll. I'll keep your foot warm for you" Megaman said while winking an eye at her, and started rubbing Roll's cute ticklish bare foot…

" _Ahahahahaha!_ Oh, Megaman! That tickles so much!" Roll said happily, feeling Megaman rubbing her foot, breathing warm air on it, and generally pampering and tickling it. " _Oh my!_ " she exclaimed when Megaman gave Roll's adorable feminine foot a kiss…

"I think I need an adult!" Data said as he walked out of the cockpit, letting Megaman and Roll have their fun…

"Ahahahahahah… Mehehehgamahahan! I lohohohohove youhuhuhuhu!" Roll moaned happily between the laughter…

"Did you say something, Roll? I couldn't understand you with all that laughing" Megaman said…

"Nothing, Megaman" she replied, blushing and giggling happily…

… _ **The end.**_


	36. Nightmare stalker returns!

**Requested by Lady Shadow92**

Shinka Nibutani found herself once again standing in front of a whole audience for a speech, again wearing the band of a student council president candidate. This time, however, it wasn't just a full classroom, but a massive crowd of probably every student in the school!

Nibutani felt the cold on her right foot. She was missing one shoe and its matching sock! The proud girl couldn't afford to let such a huge audience see her with one bare foot, or else risk a big embarrassment that would cost her the entire campaign. Luckily the desk was in front of her, concealing her one bare foot from the audience. With blush in her face from the embarrassment of having one foot exposed, she nevertheless started her speech…

"I am Shinka Nibutani. Glad to meet yo _ooooh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!_ "

A fierce tickling sensation on the sole of her bare right foot interrupted Nibutani right in the middle of her speech. Now she knew she was screwed. Thanks to the desk, the audience couldn't see that somebody was tickling Nibutani's foot under said desk. All that the audience saw was Nibutani starting her speech then randomly bursting into loud inelegant laughter mid-phrase. Nibutani could see them quickly lose trust and interest on her, and start to leave the auditorium…

" _Aaaaahahahaha noooooooo! Dohohohon't gooohohohohoho!_ " Nibutani screamed, to no avail. "I'm _so_ punishing you for this, Dekomori!" she thought…

But then… Nibutani looked at the crowd again and realized that Sanae Dekomori, her arch-enemy who had tickled her the first time in the classroom, was there with the rest of the crowd. If Dekomori was out there, who was tickling her under the desk?

"Kusuguri-chan…" the cold monotone voice of a boy was heard under the desk. Nibutani looked down and saw that creepy boy from her previous nightmare, the boy that had fallen in love with Nibutani's foot. For a girl who loved normalcy as much as she did, few things were creepier than a deviant who would fall in love with a specific body part, let alone such an unlikely one as a foot. Nibutani screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling to escape while laughing madly due to the boy kissing and licking her toes, which of course tickled her even more. Nibutani just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare and be done with it…

Nibutani woke up, finding herself on a bed. She sighed with relief, and then tried to get up, only to realize she was tied to the bed. There were no blankets on top of her and she was in fact still almost fully dressed with her school uniform, band and all, missing only the right shoe and sock…

"I missed you, Kusuguri-chan…" the creepy boy said to Nibutani's foot, slowly emerging from the darkness to start tickling it. Nibutani let out a screaming laughter that echoed in the empty dark void they were in…

"Why don't you go away? You dirty _pervert_!" Nibutani screamed while suffering the relentless tickles on her bare right foot…

"Kusuguri-chan… _so cute_ …" the lovestruck creepy boy said, suddenly having a feather in his hand to stroke Nibutani's foot with…

" _Aaaaaahahahaha nooooooo! I'm a normal girl!_ " Nibutani screamed, struggling in vain to free herself from the ties. Her bare foot tried in vain to move away from the incessant tickling…

"I want my Kusuguri-chan to look pretty tonight…" the creepy boy said, holding a brush with very soft bristles, starting to brush Nibutani's ticklish sole with it…

" _I don't want to have anything to do with any weirdos!_ " Nibutani screamed in the middle of her mad laughter…

"Kusuguri-chan is the cutest foot. I love her so much…" the creepy boy said, his hand was now holding a pretty dandelion, which he used to tickle Nibutani's foot even more…

" _Aaaaaahahahahaha!_ " Nibutani screamed and laughed…

The creepy boy tickled the poor girl's foot gently with his fingers for a bit before he started kissing it in the middle of the sole. The kisses also caused tickles on Nibutani's poor ticklish foot. She laughed hysterically and struggled desperately, wanting to escape this deviant and return to her normal life, but her ties wouldn't loosen up at all. In fact, the more desperate she got, the tighter the ties seemed…

The boy started tickling Nibutani's foot with a flower again, this time a red rose. Nibutani was almost out of breath and just wished for it all to end…

Suddenly, the tickling stopped. Nibutani started breathing heavily to catch her breath and started opening her eyes little by little. She thought she was safe, not knowing things were about to get _much_ worse…

"Listen! _I hate weird people!_ The foot is not even a sexual part of the body! I just want all weirdos and deviants like you to stay far away from me!" Nibutani screamed, starting to cry…

But then, she felt a thick, sticky liquid being poured on her foot…

"Oh no… Please _no!_ " Nibutani pleaded desperately, and looked at her one bare foot to see the creepy boy pouring liquid (but not hot) chocolate on it. He then proceeded to lick the sweet elixir off from Nibutani's feminine and delicate foot…

Nibutani cried, screamed desperately and laughed even more hysterically than before, the boy's tongue on her small ticklish foot was the thing that tickled her most of all the things the boy had done to her…

After a long torture that seemed to stretch on forever for her, the boy had finally licked away all the chocolate from Nibutani's foot and stopped…

"Kusuguri-chan…" the boy gently said, again talking to Nibutani's foot rather than the girl herself. "I have something important to ask you…"

" _I don't want to know it!_ " Nibutani screamed…

The boy hesitated for a bit, then took out a little box "…Will you marry me?" he said, opening the box and showing an engagement toe ring…

" _Noooooooooo!_ " Nibutani screamed…

" _Pleeeease_ Kusuguri-chan! Please marry me!" the creepy boy pleaded…

" _Never!_ " Nibutani yelled…

"Alright then… I'm going to tickle you until you say yes" the boy said with a smile, starting to lovingly tickle Nibutani's foot more, while kissing her toes…

" _Aaaaaaahahahahahaalright alright! I'll mahahaharry you! Plehehehease no mohohohore!_ " Nibutani laughed and cried at the same time, wanting this nightmare to finally end…

The boy got so happy he started crying tears of joy, looking at Nibutani's foot believing the foot had been the one that replied to him…

"Kusuguri-chan… You've made me the happiest man in the world" the boy said to Nibutani's foot, putting the engagement toe ring on it…

As soon as she felt the toe ring slip onto her toe, Nibutani woke up. Finding herself on her normal bed. The room was no longer dark, and there seemed to be no binds tying her up to the bed. She sighed with relief that it was all just a really _bad_ dream…

However, as soon as she tried to get up, her body felt too heavy. And instead of her own bed, she found herself in a romantic two-person bed in a somewhat luxurious room like that of a romantic hotel, it was night and she was wearing a wedding dress, almost complete except that she was lacking the right shoe, with that foot completely bare and still wearing a toe ring, this time a marriage one…

"The creepy boy surfaced again, talking to Nibutani's foot. "Let's begin the honeymoon…" he said…

Nibutani laughed hysterically, yet no one would hear her nor come to her aid, while that creepy boy continued to tickle her foot continuously, and it seemed like she would be trapped in this dream and tickled forever…

… _ **The end.**_


	37. The strongest champion's guilty pleasure

Being the champion of not just the Sinnoh region, but of all of Japan as well, and being female is a really explosive combination. Fangirls idolizing her for being a strong female role model, fanboys romantically and sexually obsessed with her because of her beauty, everybody wants to be her friend or to spend time with her in some way or another. Cynthia's life is very active, to say the least…

But even the strongest Pokémon champion in Japan needs a few minutes of privacy to get her mind off things and relax her brain before going back to work. Cynthia sat on the couch, grabbed her Nintendo DS and the Gameboy Advance cartridge of one of her favorite games: Metroid Zero Mission. Even idols have their own idols, and ever since she was a little girl Cynthia had always admired Samus as a strong female role model. She booted up the game, and while waiting for the splash screens of the company logos to fade out, she unzipped her right boot, just to be more comfortable…

The game started, placing Samus in her usual starting spot in Brinstar, and Cynthia started to play. While having her fun, she unconsciously crossed her legs, putting the right leg over the left one. In the process of doing so, her beautiful foot slipped out of the unzipped boot, showing her black toenail polish. So many fanboys would let a shiny Pokémon escape for a chance to worship that feminine, perfectly-shaped foot…

Like probably most people in the Pokémon world, Cynthia was the type to let her dog roam free in the house, the particular breed of said dog being Lucario…

Lucario wagged his tail, happy to see his owner. Don't get me wrong, there was no such thing as sexual attraction or any of the sort. He just thought Cynthia was a really cute human, and besides they had been friends ever since Lucario hatched from the egg as a Riolu…

Cynthia was so busy with Samus's adventures on the screen of her DS that she didn't notice Lucario walking up to her, getting on all fours just beside Cynthia's bare foot, which was in the air due to her legs being crossed…

Lucario sniffed Cynthia's gorgeous exposed foot. That's what dogs do when checking out anything, they sniff it in short, fast breaths…

"Mmppfffhahahahahaha…" Cynthia let out an involuntary laugh once she started feeling a wet tickling sensation on her toes. "What are you doing, boy? That tickles" she said happily…

That's how dogs show affection, by licking their loved ones (in a non-sexual way), regardless of what part of the body the dog's tongue lands on. Cynthia's foot did not try to move away from Lucario's nuzzle, it didn't even twitch. The beautiful woman laughed happily, seeming to enjoy the tickles, her foot not moving away, as if asking for more. Lucario lovingly continued to lick the ticklish sole of Cynthia's foot in short and quick strokes…

"Hahahahaha… Good boy… ahahahaha…" Cynthia laughed with pleasure…

She sounded pleased with the treatment she was getting, so Lucario continued to lick nonstop…

"Aahhhhahahaha… oh yes… ahhhh… please more…" Cynthia started to moan, still sounding pleased…

Lucario did not understand the noises Cynthia was making, but he found them cute, so he continued to lick…

"Ahhhh, good boy…" Cynthia moaned. She continued to enjoy the tickles on her adorable foot some more. "Ok, that's enough" she then said while lovingly caressing petting the top of Lucario's head with her foot, before trying to slip said foot back onto the boot…

But dog Pokémon still being dogs, Lucario grabbed Cynthia's boot with his mouth before her foot could get to it, and ran away with it. Cynthia only realized when her saliva-covered toes touched the cold floor…

" _No!_ Bad boy! Give that back!" Cynthia said sternly…

Lucario had already stopped at the room's exit, staring cutely at his owner and wagging his tail as if waiting for her to come to play with him…

Cynthia smiled, paused the game and left the DS aside on the nearby table before standing up on one boot and one cute bare foot…

"Oh, is that how we're going to play? Fine" Cynthia said happily before she ran after her Pokémon and played with him on the garden, feeling the grass tickle her bare foot with every step…

… _ **The end.**_


	38. Commander Prairie's adorable secret

In a very distant future, humans and reploids have practically merged into one race, and the energy crisis from the times of Neo Arcadia has been solved. However, maverick uprisings still happen, and because of this exist the Guardians, led by Commander Prairie, who travel the world in their huge flying ship in their attempt to protect as many people as possible from the mavericks. The Guardians had recently recruited a girl named Aile, who was one of their strongest assets due to being the chosen one for Biometal Model X…

But enough backstory! Aile was feeling really curious about what Commander Prairie's bedroom was like, since almost nobody in the ship dared step into it. One evening, Aile took advantage of a rare moment when Prairie was not in the command bridge, and snuck inside the commander's bedroom through the automatic door…

One thing Aile did not expect in a military commander's bedroom was plushies, let alone an entire room full of plushies of all possible shapes and sizes. Plushies everywhere she looked! Each one more adorable than the last!

But was this Commander Prairie's adorable secret? …Of course not! Everyone in the Guardians' ship knew that their commander was fond of plushies. What Aile did not know was that Prairie was opening the door to her bedroom. Having to think quick, Aile hid below the desk where Prairie's PC was…

Prairie walked in. "Hi, everyone! Did you miss me? …Of course you did!" she said tenderly to the plushies like they were her children or something, and proceeded to cuddle many of them, including the big one. Aile struggled not to let out a "D'awww…"

But after that, Prairie went straight to her PC and sat in front of it to work on some stuff. Aile started thinking that maybe she chose a bad place to hide…

Aile had to stay immobile and not make a sound while hearing Prairie type on her keyboard and looking at her pink high-heel shoes, and then something curious happened…

Like her sister used to do back in the day, Prairie started shoeplaying with her right shoe. The woman's adorable bare foot slowly came out of her shoe, without a sock or stocking to protect that soft skin. Aile watched with surprise and a little jealousy, thinking what good care of her feet the commander must take…

Eventually, Prairie's foot came out of the shoe completely, showing off pink toenail polish, with only the toes still touching the shoe. Prairie was showing her entire foot, but she continued to type away at the PC, unaware of the beautiful spectacle she was giving…

Then, Prairie's foot separated from the shoe completely, barely touching the cold floor with her tiptoes. From the perspective she was looking from, Aile noticed Prairie's good taste in shoes, and decided she'd briefly pull the empty shoe closer to her eyes to examine it…

But Prairie's foot came back trying to get into said shoe while Aile was still examining it. "Eek!" the beautiful commander squeaked at the surprise of feeling the cold floor under the sole of her gorgeous bare foot…

Prairie's cute foot started to gracefully fumble around in search of its lost shoe, getting closer and closer to Aile. But Aile was not quite done examining and admiring Prairie's shoe so, thinking quick, she decided to grab the nearest plushie and put it under Prairie's foot…

Prairie's bare foot stepped on the soft, adorable plushie. This plushie was particularly fluffy, even for plushie standards, and it felt good under Prairie's delicate, sensitive sole. Prairie giggled, the plushie's fur tickling her a little…

"Hi, little plushie!" Prairie said sweetly, without looking under the desk. "Have you seen mommy's shoe?" she jokingly asked the soft plushie, caressing it lovingly with her bare foot. "You didn't steal mommy's shoe, did you?" she said playfully…

And then, Aile was witness to the cutest thing she had ever seen…

"Coochie-coochie-coochie, mommy tickles you!" Commander Prairie said in the cutest voice, tickling the adorable plushie's tummy with her cute little toes. Of course, the plushie did not respond at all, but it was still enough to give Aile a cuteness overload…

Aile couldn't resist the cuteness, she wanted to play too. She grabbed the plushie's tail, which had a fluffy tip resembling that of the tail of a lion, and then she started gently stroking the sole of Prairie's sexy foot…

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ Now you tickle mommy! _Aaah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ " Prairie laughed, taken by surprise, but feeling happy…

Aile blushed and smiled while she continued to tickle the sole of Prairie's adorable bare foot with the plushie's fluffly tail. Prairie giggled and laughed happily, seeming to enjoy the soft caress of the plush doll's fluffy tail tip gently brushing her bare, vulnerable sole. Prairie felt the tickly tail explore each nook and cranny of her feminine foot sole, tickling her arch, then brushing inside the line in the middle of the pad or "balls" of her foot, and even playing between her cute little rounded toes…

"Ahahahahaha, you're one naughty little doll…" Prairie said happily while she continued to laugh…

Prairie then grabbed the entire plushy, holding Prairie's adorable bare foot with her other hand, and started gently brushing her foot with the doll's soft, fluffy fur. Prairie felt the plush doll's fabric gently caressing the ticklish sole of her dainty foot, and she loved it. She wiggled her toes on the plush's soft, tickly fur, and her foot caressed back at the plush…

Aile was moved at just how much Prairie seemed to love cute plushies to the point of enjoying feeling them this much. She couldn't resist and gently pressed the plush doll's nuzzle against Prairie's beautiful bare sole, while doing a 'Mmmuah' sound with her own mouth to simulate a kiss…

"Aww, you love me too…" Prairie said sweetly. "Mind getting out from under my desk now?" she suddenly added…

Aile slowly climbed back out and stood back up…

"Sorry… I wanted to know that so-called 'adorable secret' that's been rumored around in this ship" Aile said, rubbing the back of her own head…

"Well, I'm glad it was you…" Prairie said with a cute smile…

"Really?" Aile said, smiling too…

"…Because if it had been a guy, I would have _kicked him in the face_ " Prairie revealed with a not-so-cute expression…

Aile winced, glad that she wasn't born as a boy named Vent or something like that…

"Eh… Hehe… I'm glad that you've enjoyed it, commander" Aile said nervously…

"Remember, it's my _secret_ " Prairie said to Aile while accompanying her to the door…

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you have adorably ticklish feet" Aile replied with a wink and a thumbs-up, before she opened the door and walked out…

Prairie sighed with relief now that she got her privacy back. She walked on one shoe and one bare foot back to the computer, sat down and continued to work…

"Where did she leave my shoe, though?" Prairie wondered…

The reploid commander dainty feminine foot starting to fumble again looking for the shoe, but stepping on the soft and fluffy plush doll again. When she felt the doll below her ticklish bare foot, she started gently caressing its fur, letting it brush against her ticklish sole, while giggling happily…

… _ **The end.**_


	39. The magic sock

**This one is for all of you giantess fans out there. ;)**

In a simple house located somewhere in Gensokyo's Forest of Magic, the beautiful witch Marisa Kirisame was standing in front of her enchantment table. Only her left foot had a shoe and sock on, her right foot bare, with its soft, feminine sole firmly planted on the cold floor. This is because her right sock was on top of the enchantment table, being the subject of Marisa's newest spell…

Once the cute witch was finished with her enchantment, she took the enchanted sock from the table. "Alright. Now to find a guinea pig, ze!" she said with a grin before putting the sock back on her right foot, unaffected by its magic because she was the one who enchanted it. After that, she put the right shoe back on, grabbed her broom and flew outside to search someone to test her new magic artifact with…

In the fields not far from the forest, an average teenage human boy with black short hair, who looked just as dull and boring as every harem anime male protagonist, was walking alone. Marisa could see her victim from the sky. The adorable witch quickly descended and stopped her broom right in front of the boy, scaring him to the point he let out a less-than-manly scream…

Sitting on her broom in a seductive pose, legs crossed, and giving the blushing boy a sweet look, Marisa winked an eye at him and then started slowly removing her right shoe…

Being the sex-starved nerd that he was, the boy immediately felt the hard bulge in his pants, his face blushing hard at the beautiful woman before his eyes. "I… I want this girl…" the boy thought to himself, too shy to actually say it…

Marisa giggled and started slowly taking off her enchanted right sock, the boy was completely unaware of what the lovely-looking witch was about to do to him…

The sex-starved teenage boy started walking towards Marisa, hands open to grope her. Marisa then opened her sock like a bag and aimed the sock's opening at the boy. The boy felt an incredible force sucking him in. Before he knew it, he had been shrunk to 1/20 of his original size and trapped inside Marisa's sock…

"Yay! It worked!" Marisa said happily. She then put her enchanted sock back on her foot with the boy still inside of it…

The boy saw the enormous but feminine and soft foot enter the sock and quickly press him against it. The beautiful witch's feminine sole was soft as a pillow. Marisa then put her right shoe back on, completely sealing the boy inside…

Trapped in complete darkness and pressed under Marisa's giant and soft foot, the boy started struggling and squirming, to no avail…

"Hahahahahaha!" Marisa let out an involuntary but happy laugh. "Stop squirming! It tickles!"

Unable to squirm away, and his nose enticed by Marisa's feminine foot smell, the boy started kissing the cute witch's soft and smooth sole, while rubbing his body against it…

" _Ahahahahahaha!_ You naughty little bug!" Marisa laughed happily, enjoying the flattering tickle sensation…

The boy started licking Marisa's sole, starting to enjoy its feminine taste…

" _Ahahahaha! Ohohohoho!_ Yes! Dohohohon't stohohohop!" Marisa laughed with pleasure…

The attractive witch continued feeling the tickles on her sexy foot for a few minutes, until she suddenly felt a slight wet sensation under her sole…

"Wow! Looks like someone couldn't hold himself back, huh?" Marisa flirted, feeling flattered. "Just for that, I'm gonna keep you as my tiny footslave for a while, ze!" she said, and then flew back home with the shrunken boy still inside of her enchanted right sock…

… _ **The end.**_


End file.
